Naruto: Dream,Days,Destiny
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Setelah mengorbankan dirinya,Uzumaki Naruto dikirim Rikudo Sannin ke dimensi lain untuk mengubah takdir dunia itu. Sementara itu Namikaze Naruto memiliki takdir sendiri untuk dia jalani. Mimpi, hari-hari dan takdir dunia itu berada di pundak kedua orang yang menyandang nama Naruto. based on Road to Ninja, Main char: Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma, Uzumaki Naruto.No YAOI! RnR.
1. The last Battle

**Author Notes**:Hm.. setelah lama tidak mengunjungi fanfiction, sepertinya fanfic banyak perubahan sana dan sini.

oke Author AkiraRaymundo kembali lagi kesini, maaf untuk para Readers yang membaca Naruto and a Modern Warfare saya tidak lanjutkan karena saya sudah lupa jalan ceritanya. Mungkin karena waktu itu saya sibuk.

Nah kebetulan saya memperoleh ilham bahwa saya harus menulis fic lagi jadi inilah cerita yang saya buat lagi. Saya Harap para Readers menyukainya.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Naruto shippuden the movie 6:road to Ninja

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Naruto:Dream,Days,Destiny**

By:Akira Raymundo

ACT 0: Prologue

POV: Sudut Pandang Orang ketiga Serba tahu

Chapter 1:The Last Battle

Malam ini begitu indah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, malam dimana bintang-bintang begitu banyak dan tampak memiliki pola-pola yang begitu indahnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan segala jeritan, raungan, teriakan, maupun tangisan yang terdengar sangat keras dari seluruh penjuru. Dia hanya peduli kepada bintang-bintang yang indah itu seakan mereka berkata, "Kerja bagus nak.". Walau dia seakan tidak peduli pada suara apapun namun sesungguhnya dia sedikit terganggu dengan tangisan seorang gadis berambut pink di sisinya yang duduk dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis disebelahnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul lagi tapi kau kini akan pergi lagi? Dasar Baka!" Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke terdiam. Dia mulai mengingat apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia datang ke medan pertempuran secara tiba-tiba bersama tim Taka dan Orochimaru. Saat itu mungkin dia tidak berpikir akan membantu Naruto dalam pertarungan melawan Obito dan Madara, namun setelah mendapat jawaban yang dia cari dan mengetahui bahwa rencana Madara bukan membuat dunia terbelenggu ilusi melainkan benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dunia, dia akhirnya bergabung bersama Naruto.

Pada saat itu, dengan tangan Madara sendiri, Obito dibunuhnya dengan menusuk jantungnya dengan jurus Mokuton serta Rinnegannya dihancurkan, dan disaat yang bersamaan Hachibi tertangkap olehnya dan segera disegel. Naruto dan Sasuke bertempur sengit melawan Madara. Namun, Madara tidak bisa dibunuh. Akibat kelelahan, mereka menjadi lengah dan Naruto terkena kutukan teknik kutukan Madara yang dimana Mata Naruto terbakar oleh api _Amaterasu_ dan menghancurkan matanya. Disaat yang bersamaan Kurama diambil secara paksa oleh teknik _Ningendo_. Beruntung saat itu Orochimaru—Yang entah kenapa—membantu menyegel api Amaterasu dari mata Naruto, hanya saja keadaan Naruto kritis akibat serangan Amaterasu Madara dan Kurama yang diambil paksa oleh Madara.

Sasuke yang melihat itu melesat menuju Madara, tapi dengan mudahnya dia dihajar hingga terpental jauh. Pada akhirnya, Madara berhasil membangkitkan Juubi dan dia berusaha mengendalikan Juubi tersebut namun gagal akibat perbedaan cakra yang terlalu besar. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melesat kembali melawan Madara. Pertarungan mereka cukup sengit. Tentu saja, karena kualitas yang sangat jauh berbeda dan fakta bahwa Madara tidak bisa mati membuat Sasuke kalah telak dengan luka yang cukup parah.

Tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru datang memberitahu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Madara. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah Jurus _Shiki fuin_. Belum selesai Orochimaru memberitahu segelnya, Madara membunuhnya dengan mengambil Rohnya. Pada saat itu kondisi Sasuke juga tidak mungkin untuk menghindar karena dia sangat kelelahan. Beruntung saat Madara ingin menebas dirinya dengan Susano-o, Kakashi menyelamatkan dirinya.

Kakashi membawanya ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul yang dimana mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Naruto yang sekarat. Sasuke yang melihat kondisi tersebut langsung berdiri dan menanyakan pada Kakashi segel penyelesaian Shiki fuin. Setelah diberitahu, Sasuke menerjang Madara kembali dengan sisa tenaganya. Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi dan disaat yang tepat Sasuke mengorbankan mata kanannya untuk mengaktifkan jurus _Izanami_ yang dimana target yang terkena jurus itu akan terkena ilusi De javu secara terus menerus sampai dia menerima takdirnya. Madara diam seketika dan Sasuke tahu dia hanya punya sedikit waktu sebelum Madara berhasil keluar dari De javu. Segera dia membuat segel Shiki fuin dan dewa kematian muncul dibelakang Sasuke. Dengan Sisa tenaganya, Sasuke segera menyegel roh Madara dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu.

Kini, Sasuke melihat keatas yang dimana dewa kematian telah melahap sedikit demi sedikit rohnya. Sasuke kembali melihat kearah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku punya permohonan terakhir." ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura yang tengah menagis terdiam. "Setelah aku mati tanamkan mata Kiriku pada Naruto dan tanamkan mata kanan Uchiha Shisui pada Naruto juga, mata itu ada pada Karin sekarang."

Sakura yang masih meneteskan air mata mengangguk. "Dan Sakura," ucap Sasuke lagi. "Katakan pada Naruto kalau aku menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku dan Sakura …Katakan pada teman-teman…Aku…Minta maaf." Ucapan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, setelah dewa kematian itu melahap seluruh roh Sasuke, Sasuke akhirnya menutup mata dengan tersenyum. Senyuman seorang pahlawan yang gugur setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang ia perjuangkan.

Sakura menangis sekeras-keras yang ia bisa. Kakashi yang kebetulan berada didekatnya ikut merasakan kesedihan Sakura walau tidak menangis.

"Kakashi-Sensei.." panggil Sakura. "Tolong bawa Sasuke kesebelah Naruto, ada yang ingin aku lakukan." Sesuai permintaan Sakura, Kakashi membawa tubuh Sasuke kesebelah Naruto, sementara Sakura menemui Karin.

"Karin, Sasuke memintaku untuk mengambil mata Uchiha Shisui, dan dia bilang mata itu ada padamu." mendengar ucapan Sakura, Karin menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Mau apa kau dengan mata itu? Lagi pula kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Karena Sasuke yang memintanya." jawab Sakura dengan tegas. Karin yang tidak menemukan celah kebohongan pada mata Sakura akhirnya mengambil gulungan pada kantung peralatan miliknya dan memunculkan satu tabung berisi air yang tepat ditengah-tengah tabung itu terdapat mata Sharingan.

"Sebenarnya, mata ini sudah rusak, namun Sasuke memintaku untuk membetulkannya." ucap Karin. "Kedengarannya itu permintaan konyol, tapi karena Sasuke yang memintanya, aku mencoba untuk membetulkan mata tersebut dengan berbagai macam percobaan dan akhirnya berhasil." setelah berkata demikian, Karin memberikan mata itu pada Sakura.

Sakura yang menerima mata tersebut langsung berlari menuju Naruto, namun sebelum Sakura sampai, dia dicegat oleh Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku sensei!? Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau lakukan!?" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak.

"Aku disini karena Obito memberikan pesan padamu."

"Pesan? Pesan apa?"

"Obito memintamu untuk menaruh matanya pada Naruto." sambung Guy.

"Dia tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada mata Shisui." ucap Kakashi. "Dia ingin kau menyatukan mata Shisui dengan matanya dia sendiri."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, dia memang pernah mentransplatasi mata seseorang namun, menggabungkan mata Sharingan? Dia tidak pernah terpikir melakukan hal seperti ini. Beruntunglah saat itu Karin—yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan mereka—menawarkan diri akan membantu mentrasplatasi. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat cara menggabungkan mata Sharingan dari gulungan yang dia curi dari Obito.

Segera Sakura meminta Kakashi membawa tubuh Obito kesisi Naruto. Sakura segera membuka sebuah gulungan dan muncul peralatan medis yang dia perlukan. Sebuah tepukan lembut menepuk pundak Sakura. Dia menoleh kepada orang yang menepuknya tadi, orang itu ialah Hyuga Hinata dengan mata Lavendernya yang bersibah air mata akibat tangisan serta dibelakangnnya terdapat Neji yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sakura-chan*hiks*…" ucap Hinata. "Tolong selamatkan Naruto-kun."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

Sakura dan Karin kini bersiap melakukan operasi. Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dan mereka mengangguk tanda operasi akan dimulai.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Disuatu lembah yang indah dengan padang rumput yang membentang luas, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan mata biru laut yang tengah berdiam menikmati pemandangan yang indah itu. Disana terdapat gunung-gunung serta bukit-bukit yang tertata rapi dan sebuah Danau yang sangat membentang luas menyatu dengan padang rumput yang indah itu. Langit tampak biru dengan awan dan matahari yang begitu serasi dan angin sejuk berhembus dipandang rumput tersebut.

Ditempat itulah Naruto merasa ketenangan yang luar biasa seakan dia tidak mau pergi kemana-mana lagi selain berdiam ditempat itu. Naruto mulai berjalan menelusuri padang rumput tersebut sambil menikmati pemandangan alam yang seakan mengajaknya terus menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Tidak lama dia berjalan, tampak dikejauhan sebuah gerbang yang tampak familiar bagi kedua matanya. Gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang besar yang dicat berwarna hijau dengan lambing Konoha. Dibelakang gerbang itu terdapat sebuah desa yang cukup familian baginya, desa yang dia kenal sebagai desa Konoha tempat dia lahir dan tempat dia tinggal.

Naruto berjalan semakin dekat dengan gerbang itu, namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya. Otomatis dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seseorang yang dia kenalnya, seseorang dengan rambut Raven hitam dan mata onyx. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum ramah terhadapnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hai" balas Sasuke. Naruto tiba-tiba bingung sendiri dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seraya berpikir keras padahal dia tidak bisa untuk berpikir keras. '_Sasuke tersenyum dan ramah? Tunggu? Tersenyum dan ramah!? INI PASTI MIMPI!_" pikir Naruto yang merasa dunia sudah mulai sinting.

Sasuke melihat raut muka Naruto yang konyol langsung tertawa, tawanya bukan lagi tawa jahat yang selama ini dia perlihatkan, melainkan tawa layaknya anak kecil yang tanpa beban dipundaknya.

"HEY, TEME! APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN HAH!?" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima tertawai oleh temannya. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa Sasuke tertawa seperti itu?

"HAHAHAHA! Ekspresimu lucu sekali Dobe, Hihihihihihi!" tawa Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa yang terlalu keras.

"WOI! JANGAN MENERTAWAKAN AKU! LAGI PULA DIMANA INI?" Sasuke perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan dia kembali tersenyum kearah Naruto. Dia melihat kearah langit yang biru.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu dimana kita tetapi disini sangat nyaman bukan?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua menatap langit yang sangat indah seakan sinar matahari tidak menyengat sama sekali.

"Kau tahu Naruto, setelah apa yang kita lakukan aku jadi tersadar satu hal." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "Dendam dan Nafsu tidak akan pernah habis jika kita menurutinya, cara terbaik adalah melepaskannya seperti air sungai yang mengalir dari gunung menuju lautan."

"Heh~ tumben kau bisa membuat kalimat seperti itu." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Lagi pula Naruto…bukannya kau masih mempunyai tugas yang kau perlu selesaikan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa memang ada tugas yang seharusnya dia selesaikan saat ini tapi dia lupa apa itu.

Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnnya. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil menengok kearah Naruto.

"Tentu saja menuju gerbang itu. Kau juga mau kesanakan?" Sasuke terdiam. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak seakan dia mengejek betapa bodohnya temannya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dengar Naruto, jika kau memperoleh tugas maka selesaikanlah, itu bukannya jalan sebagai seorang ninja?" Naruto mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Sasuke. Namun dia masih bingung tugas apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi." kata Sasuke seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. "Belum waktunya kau pergi kedesa itu Naruto, waktumu masih panjang."

"Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi kesana dan sementara kau boleh?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. "Dan kenapa kau bilang waktuku masih panjang? Apa sebenarnya tempat ini? JAWAB AKU SASUKE!"

Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke hendak mencengkram kerah baju temannya tersebut, namun apa daya tiba-tiba ada angin yang menariknya dengan keras kebelakang tubuhnya. Naruto hendak melawan angin itu tapi tubuhnya seperti benar-benar tertarik dan tidak dapat menahannya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika waktunya tiba Naruto." ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai tertarik berlawanan arah dengan arah yang dituju Sasuke.

"TUNGGU SASUKE! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menarik pedang _Kusanagi_-nya dan melemparkan pedang itu kepada Naruto. Dengan Sigap, Naruto menangkap pedang tersebut.

"Aku berikan pedang itu padamu, jaga dan gunakan pedang itu baik-baik."

"TUNGGU DULU SASUKE!" teriak Naruto namun kini dia telah terhempas kebelakang mengikuti angin yang menariknya.

"SASUKEEE!"

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

"SASUKEEE!" teriak Naruto seraya bangun dari posisi tidur. Kini dia melihat te

man-temannya tengah mengelilinginya dengan pandangan takjub. Langsung saja dia merasakan pelukan seseorang yang dia lihat sebagai Hinata yang menangis tersedu-sedu, diikuti dengan Sakura,Chouji,Lee,Kiba, dan yang lainnya. Semua memeluk Naruto sambil menangis. Naruto sendiri bingung dan juga sesak. Dia tidak biasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Dia ingin mendorong teman-temannya tersebut namun apa daya dia tidak kuat.

Setelah semuanya kembali tenang—dan Naruto yang ngos-ngosan—mereka tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Selamat datang kembali Naruto!" ucap mereka semua.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menyambutku seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau hampir mati akibat serangan Madara kau ingat?" kata Kiba mengingatkan. Naruto kembali ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi kau selamat Naruto-kun, untunglah.." ucap Hinata yang tampak bersyukur atas kembalinya Naruto walau air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis menjadi tidak enak sendiri. Dia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jari-jarinya.

"Maaf aku membuat khawatir kalian semua, aku kini tengah kem—" Naruto merasa aneh dengan pandangannya, seakan-akan dia dapat melihat cakra-cakra teman-temannya dan kekuatan besar tengah mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Dia melihat telapak tangannya sendiri. Kini tampak dalam penglihatannya cakra-cakra pada tubuhnya yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya menuju kedalam tubuhnya kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa sengaja dia teringat soal Sasuke. Segera dia mencari dimana Sasuke. Tapi kenyataan sepertinya memberikan jawaban yang pahit bagi dirinya, bahwa Sasuke kini tengah tiada. Dia melihat sendiri Sasuke terbaring disebelahnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

'_Jadi, itu alasan kenapa aku bertemu Sasuke ditempat itu ya?_' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Dia teringat pesan terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke. Naruto segera mengambil Kusanagi Sasuke dan diikatnya pedang itu pada pingganggnya dengan tali seadanya. Dia melihat Juubi tengah mengamuk dan membunuh banyak orang yang berjuang melawannya. Naruto mulai melangkah untuk menuju medan tempur. Hanya saja, ada tangan yang menarik bajunya. Naruto menengok dan menemukan Sakura yang memegang bajunya.

"Apa kau akan pergi Naruto?" tanya Sakura."

"Ya." jawab Naruto tegas.

**BUAK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras bersarang pada wajahnya. Naruto terpental sejauh 5 meter akibat pukulan dari Sakura yang lumayan keras.

"BAKA! APA KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN KITA SETELAH APA YANG TELAH KAMU LAKUKAN PADAMU!?" jerit Sakura. "SETELAH SASUKE TIDAK ADA APA KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU? SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU!?"

Naruto terdiam, dia melihat pantulan genangan air yang dimana pantulan itu mencerminkan dirinya. Namun ada yang berbeda darinya, matanya kini bukanlah mata biru yang biasanya melaikan mata dengan pola riak air yaitu Rinnegan.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTIKAN KALAU HINATA MENYUKAIMU!?" tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba kaku. "KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGERTI JIKA KAMI SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU! KAMI SEMUA PEDULI PADAMU! TAPI KENAPA KAU SUNGGUH EGOIS!? KETIKA KAMI BISA MENYELAMATKANMU TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH INGIN PERGI LAGI!? HAH!?"

Naruto kini berdiri dan memutarkan badannya menghadap Juubi yang masih mengamuk. Tiba-tiba bajunya kembali dipegang oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. "Aku mohon Naruto*hiks*… Jangan pergi…"

"Maaf Sakura…" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan tangan Sakura dari bajunya. "Ini sudah tugasku untuk melindungi kalian, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Juubi selain aku."

"TAPI KITA BISA MENGALAHKANNYA BER—"

"TIDAK BISA SAKURA!" Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kekuatan kalian tidak cukup untuk melawannya, hanya aku seorang yang bisa!"

Sakura terdiam, yang lainnya juga terdiam mendengar keteguhan hati Naruto. "Dengar Sakura, aku melakukan hal ini bukan untuk diriku saja, ini untuk kalian semua yang mengorbankan jiwa kalian untuk pertempuran ini."

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maaf atas keegoisanku ini." Naruto memutar badannya seraya memegang bahu Sakura untuk meyakinkan Sakura

"Hinata." panggil Naruto. "Maaf atas ketidak pekaanku atas perasaanmu." Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar hal itu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu namun jujur aku juga menyukaimu." mendengar ucapan Naruto, air mata Hinata kembali menetes. "Dan semua, maaf aku telah merepotkan kalian semua, aku tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana lagi tapi, terima kasih." Teman-teman Naruto juga ikut menangis, bahkan Neji yang berwajah tegar juga ikut menangis.

"Nah Sakura." ucap Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura dan berlari menuju Juubi yang mengamuk.

Pada saat itu mereka semua terdiam menatap kepergian Naruto. Isak tangis teman-temannya mulai berhenti. Air mata mereka menetes seperti butiran-butiran Kristal yang jatuh ke tanah. Menatap sang pahlawan Konoha yang berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Naruto menerjang Juubi dengan mengeluarkan _Cho Odama Rasengan_ untuk memukul Juubi dan serangan itu telak mengenai Juubi. Juubi yang merasa terganggu segera menyerang Naruto dengan cakarnya namun Naruto dapat menghindarinya. Naruto mencoba mempertajam Kusanaginya dengan Cakra angin dan menebas Kaki kiri bagian depan Juubi dan membuat torehan yang cukup dalam bagi sang Biju.

Juubi itu berteriak keras karena kesakitian. Dengan amarah yang siap meledak, Juubi membuat _Biju Dama_ yang sangat besar untuk menyerang Naruto. Karena ukuran yang begitu besar mustahil bagi Naruto untuk menghindarinya. Satu-satunya cara adalah cara yang pernah Nagato perlihatkan pada Naruto yaitu teknik _Gakido_ yang dimana cakra musuh diserap oleh dirinya. Segera Naruto menjulurkan tangannya bersiap menerima serangan sang Juubi.

Juubi melancarkan serangannya yang kini menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tepat saat bola itu mengenai Naruto, ledakan besar terjadi. Namun ledakan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan cepat ledakan itu menghilang dan hanya menyisakan asap. Dari balik asap itu pula, kini tampak Naruto mengenakan mode Kyuubi walau tanpa Kurama. Mungkin itu efek dari dia yang menyerap energy Juubi dalam jumlah besar.

Naruto langsung membuat _Kagebunshin_untuk mengalihkan perhatian Juubi dengan membuat Biju Dama dengan sekala yang lebih kecil. Sementara dirinya sendiri terbang menerjang Juubi. Disaat yang bersamaan Juubi kembali menyerang Naruto dengan cakarnya namun dihalangi oleh tembakan Biju Dama oleh Kagebunshin Naruto.

Disaat itulah Naruto membuat segel _Rikudo Fuin_ untuk menyegel Juubi. Gerbang-gerbang raksasa khas Jepang yang berwarna merah muncul dari dalam tanah dengan jumlah enam buah. Gerbang-gerbang itu membentuk pola seperti bentuk segi enam jika dilihat dari atas. Tiba-tiba saja Rantai-rantai muncul dari gerbang-gerbang tersebut membelenggu sang Juubi. Segera Naruto membentangkan tangannya membuka bagian perutnya sebagai media penyegelan Juubi.

"Hai bocah!" teriak Juubi. "Kau pikir kau bisa menyegelku hah!?"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Juubi. Dia tetap mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menuju ketahap penyegelan

"Kau tidak akan dapat menyegelku, kau pasti mati!" mendengar ucapan Juubi, Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Walau aku mati setidaknya dunia ini tentram tanpa ada lagi peperangan."

"Heh!? Kau pikir dunia akan damai begitu saja? Manusia itu memiliki Nafsu, dunia ini pasti akan terus dilanda peperangan." kata Juubi. Naruto terdiam.

"Memang, manusia akan selalu bertempur…tapi…" Naruto menatap Juubi tajam sambil berkata. "INILAH DUNIAKU DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA HANCUR! KARENA ITU ADALAH JALAN NINJAKU!"

"GRRR! BOCAH!" teriak Juubi yang berusaha melepaskan belenggu rantai yang sangat kuat.

"_FUIN JUTSU! RIKUDO FUIN!_" teriak Naruto seraya menyelesaikan segelnya. Sebuah lubang terbuka pada perut Naruto dan Juubi tertarik kedalamnya. Energi yang begitu besar dari Juubi membuat dirinya serasa ingin meledak. Energi Juubi sungguh menyakitkan, mungkin dia tidak bisa bertahan dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar seperti ini.

Disaat kritis tersebut, secara tiba-tiba penglihatan Naruto berubah dari pemandangan penyegelan Juubi menjadi sebuah ruangan putih yang dimana para Biju dan Jinchuriiki berdiri melingkari dirinya.

"Kau berhasil mengalahkannya Naruto" Ucap Son goku sang Biju ekor empat.

"Ya, tidak sia-sia kami percaya padamu." kali ini Fuu yang berbicara sebagai Jinchuriki ekor tujuh.

"Yo-yo, Naruto berhasil yo." Bee sepertinya tidak bisa menghilangkan tabiatnya untuk menyanyikan lagu Rap.

"Sayang sekali, aku ingin minta maaf pada Gaara karena selalu merepotkan dirinya." Entah kenapa Shukaku baru menyesal sekarang.

"Naruto.." panggil Kurama dari balik tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum kepadanya dan Kurama juga tersenyum. Mereka melakukan tos tinju sebagai tanda kepercayaan dan juga tanda kepercayaan.

"Naruto, Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." Naruto mengenggeleng.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanmu Kurama, kau adalah temanku yang pertama sejak kita aku dilahirkan, bukannya begitu?"

"Hm, kau benar juga."

Saat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang dengan mereka munculah satu sosok dengan jubah putih dengan kalung berbentuk angka Sembilan yang berjumlah enam dan mata Rinnegan. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tidak sadar sama sekali kehadiran orang itu. Para Biju yang melihat itu Kaget. Naruto melihat ekspresi Kurama yang kaget menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Panggil Sosok itu. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto membalikan badannya. Didepannya kini terdapat seorang dengan rambut raven hitam panjang namun memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya. Awalnya Naruto menyangka itu Sasuke tapi melihat wajah dan matanya jelas dia berbeda.

"Kau..siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku Rikudo Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap sang Rikudo.

"Rikudo Sannin? Siapa itu?"

"Dia adalah orang yang menciptakan kami." jawab Kurama cepat.

"Hah, kalian diciptakan oleh dia? Mustahil!." ucap Naruto tidak percaya dan dia memperoleh jitakan dari Kurama.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurama, dia hanya tidak tahu." kata sang Rikudo.

"Aduh-aduh, lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku disini hanya ingin bertemu denganku wahai reinkarnasiku."

"Reinkarnasi? Aku Reinkarnasimu?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang Rikudo.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi kalau kau melihat cakramu sendiri dan melihat kekuatanmu sekarang, bukankah kekuatanmu mirip denganku?"

"Mirip darimana?"

"Yah itu tidak penting, tujuanku disini adalah hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat dan memberikanmu sedikit hadiah Naruto." ucap sang Rikudo.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah hadiah itu aku berikan padamu sebentar lagi, lagi pula waktumu juga sudah tidak lama lagi bukan?" Naruto memegang perutnya sendiri. Yang dikatakan Rikudo memang ada benarnya juga. Waktunya juga tidak lama lagi karena cakra Juubi terlalu besar.

"Naruto, tubuhmu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatan Juubi, jika dibiarkan tubuhmu akan Hancur dan Juubi akan bangkit kembali." Perkataan Rikudo mengagetkan Naruto.

"Apa? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya agar hal itu tidak terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan cepat.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah melepaskan para Biju dan Jinchurikinya dari dirimu karena dirimu sebagai media pemisahan."

"Baik, akan segera aku lakukan." ucap Naruto dengan mantap.

"Namun, teknik ini memiliki resiko." ucap Matatabi si ekor dua.

"Resiko?"

"Resikonya adalah kematianmu Naruto." perkataan Isobuu si ekor tiga membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Benar, kau sebagai media pemisahan maka tubuhmu yang harus kau korbankan." Lanjut Rikudo. Naruto terdiam. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menatap sang Rikudo tajam.

"Apapun resikonya, akan aku lakukan." Rikudo tersenyum dengan jawaban Naruto. Segera sang Rikudo membuat segel dan tiba-tiba para Biju serta Jinchuriikinya bersinar dengan terang dan itu termasuk Naruto.

"Naruto, aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan untuk mengubah takdir dirimu di dunia lain, ini adalah hadiah yang aku berikan padamu, manfaatkan ini baik-baik."

"Dunia lain? Apa maksudmu aku akan mati?"

"Untuk di dunia ini, iya. Tapi jiwamu akan aku kirim ke dunia lain dan disana kau harus bisa mengubah takdir dirimu sendiri Naruto." Naruto mengangguk mengerti atas perkataan sang Rikudo.

"Kurama akan mendampingimu kesana, karena kau adalah Jinchuriikinya Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Kurama. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kurama dan Kurama sendiri mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

"Sebelum kau pergi Naruto, kami punya sedikit hadia padamu juga." ucap Saiken sang ekor 6. Para Biju tersebut mengaum disertai dengan munculnya cakra-cakra mereka yang meluncur menuju Kurama. Kurama yang menerima kekuatan dari teman-temannya berubah wujudnya menjadi rubah berbulu putih dengan mata berwarna emas. Didahinya terdapat dua tindik berwarna hitam.

"Ini…"

"Kekuatan yang kami berikan padamu adalah cara untuk menunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya Kurama. Kau sebenarnya adalah Kyuubi no Kitshune, sang rubah pembawa keberuntungan." kata Choumei sang ekor tujuh.

"Jaga Naruto baik-baik Kurama." ucap Gyuuki sang ekor delapan. Kurama mengangguk.

"Nah, Persiapan selesai. Sekarang pergilah kalian semua menuju kehidupan yang baru!" teriak RIkudo diseratai menghilangnya para biju dan Jinchuriikinya menuju tempat dan tujuannya masing-masing. Kini yang tersisa adalah Naruto dan Kurama. Tubuh mereka perlahan-laman mulai menghilang.

"Sebelum menghilang, ambilah ini." ucap Rikudo sambil melempar gulungan besar pada Naruto. "Itu adalah cara-cara menguasai Rinnegan secara keseluruhan, pelajari itu baik-baik." Naruto menatap Rikudo sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Rikudo Sannin." setelah itu Naruto menghilang menuju dunianya yang baru dimana petualangan baru akan menantinya.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Yah-yah sama memang kurang konsisten dengan fic lama saya karena kebetulan saya lagi stress dengan banyaknya tugas yang sedang menumpuk jadi membuat saya blank untuk melanjutkan cerita lama saya.

Kebetulan cerita ini cerita yang lagi terlintas di kepala saya. Mungkin sedikit rancu jalan ceritanya tapi semoga para readers menyukainya.

Jika boleh saya meminta para Readers memberi komentar pada cerita saya dengan menulis pada Kolom Review.

PS:Jika ingin ceritanya dilanjutkan tulis pada kolom Review.


	2. The Past

**Author Notes: Wah, gak nyangka banyak yang Review, terima kasih ya kepada:**

**Louisia vi Duivel**

**kagurra amaya**

**sunkyuu**

**Syrenax**

**namikaze nakato**

**GerhardGeMi**

**uzumaki julianti- san**

**NamikazeUchihaalwyUzumaki **

**Infaramona **

**Guest**

**alle**

**Fadli Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Moyahime**

**Jhun**

**Scythe no Shinigami **

**yang sudah mereview Fic saya dan juga terima kasih untuk para Readers yang sudah membaca Fic saya,**

**Ah iya, disini saya tegaskan TIDAK ADA YAOI! jadi sorry bagi Yaoi Lovers. **

**Nah dari pada menunggu silakan menikmati fic saya.**

******Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto:Dream,Days,Destiny**

By:Akira Raymundo

ACT 0: Prologue

POV: Sudut Pandang Orang ketiga Serba tahu

Chapter 2: The Past

"HUAAAA! SAKIT!" jerit seorang wanita berambut merah yang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Wanita itu kini tengah menjalani proses persalinan yang biasa dialami oleh seluruh wanita yang pernah hamil. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya

"Ugh, apa kita tidak bisa menghentikan saja proses ini?" tanya seorang Pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru lautan. Pria ini tidak tega melihat wanita yang sedang berbaring didepannya ini tengah kesakitan. Sementara dia sendiri hanya dapat berdiri disampingnya dengan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas perut wanita itu yang dimana perut tersebut terdapat lubang hitam aneh.

"Jangan bercanda Minato, jika proses ini dihentikan bukan saja Kushina yang dapat meninggal, kedua anakmu juga akan ikut meninggal!" bentak seorang wanita tua itu kepada pria yang bernama Minato itu. Dia bersama asistennya kini tengah berupaya untuk membantu proses persalinan wanita yang bernama Kushina.

"Tapi Biwako Kushina kini tengah kesakitan…"

"Ya tentu saja dasar bodoh! Setiap wanita yang melahirkan akan mengalami ini!" ucap wanita bernama Biwako tersebut. "Tenang saja Minato, pria mungkin tidak kuat dengan ini tapi wanita sanggup." Minato terdiam sambil melihat Kushina yang kesakitan. "Percayalah pada Kushina, kau urusi segelnya saja."

Minato mengangguk. Kini dengan seluruh kekuatannya, dia menahan gejolak kekuatan Kyuubi yang berasal dari lubang hitam pada perut Kushina. Entah kenapa, semakin Kushina berusaha mengeluarkan kedua anaknya dari rahimnnya, semakin kuat juga gejolak kekuatan Kyuubi yang mendesak keluar.

"Ayo Naruto, Menma…cepatlah keluar…Kyuubi kau tetap didalam." bisik Minato untuk dirinya sendiri juga untuk kedua anaknya yang sedang berusaha keluar ke dunia baru mereka.

"UGH! AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kushina menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Disaat itu juga, suara seruling malaikat bergema lembut. Suara tangisan terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara itu berasal dari sesosok bayi kecil dengan rambut kuning serta garis-garis seperti kumis kucing di dua sisi pipinya yang mungil.

"Anaknya lahir! Yondaime kau kini menjadi seorang ayah!" pekik asisten Biwako yang bernama Taji. Minato merasa takjub.

"Ak-aku kini seorang ayah!" ucap Minato sambil meneteskan air mata. Tanpa sadar dia melemahkan penahanan segel Kyuubi.

"MINATO! SIMPAN RASA HARUMU UNTUK NANTI! MASIH ADA SATU BAYI YANG HARUS KITA KELUARKAN!" Minato tersadar dengan teriakan Biwako. Segera dia berkonsentrasi kembali kesegelnya. Tak lama setelah anak pertamanya lahir, anak keduanya kini ikut menyusul. Anak itu menangis namun tidak sekeras anak pertamanya. Anak keduanya itu berambut merah dan di kedua pipinya terdapat garis seperti kumis kucing persis seperti anak pertamanya.

"Kushina! Kita akhirnya menjadi orang tua! Dan kau tau? Anak kita kembar." ucap Minato terharu. Taji segera memberikan anak pertama yang telah dibersihkan kepada Kushina yang masih kelelahan. Kushina mengelus pipi mungil anak pertamanya tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu…Naruto." kata Kushina.

"Eh? Kalian sudah menetapkan nama mereka ya?" tanya taji kepada pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

"Kami sudah sepakat, jika anak pertama kami lahir maka dia bernama Naruto dan anak kedua bernama Menma." jelas Minato. Biwako yang telah membersihkan Menma, kini membawanya kepada Minato. Minato yang melihat anak keduanya merasa senang sekaligus bahagia. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Menma tapi Biwako memperingatkannya kalau bayi harus segera didekatkan pada ibunya agar dia tahu siapa ibunya.

Minato terdiam, dia sedikit kecewa namun rasa kecewanya hilang setelah dia melihat istri dan anak-anaknya tidur berdekatan. Dia menyengir dan duduk di lantai tanpa rasa malu.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kalian masuk incubator." ucap Taji yang memegang Naruto sementara Biwako memegang Menma. Minato segera mendekati Kushina. Dia menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut sekaligus menciumnya.

"Kita menjadi orang tua, Kushina. Kau menjadi ibu dan aku menjadi Ayah!." ucap Minato kegirangan. Kushina yang melihat suaminya begitu gembira ikut tersenyum. Minato menatap Kushina dengan lembut. Dia mencium dahi sang istri sambil berkata. "Terima kasih Kushina, kau telah melahirkan anak-anak kita, kau telah berjuang untuk mereka dan kini kau juga yang mempersembahkan hadiah terindah kepadaku yaitu anak-anak kita." Kushina tersipu mendengar ucapan suaminya. "Terima kasih Kushi—"

"KYAAAA!" jerit Biwako dan Taji secara bersamaan. Dengan Sigap, Minato menatap kearah mereka berdua. Saat itu, kondisi Taji maupun Biwako telah tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai. Sementara itu, seseorang dengan tudung dan topeng berlubang satu telah memegang kedua anak mereka.

"Yondaime Hokage, Serahkan Jinchuriiki Kyuubi atau Kedua anak ini akan aku bunuh." ucap orang bertopeng itu. Minato dan Kushina terdiam karena Shock.

"Siapa kau? Jangan sakiti anak-anakku!" teriak Minato

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu akan kubuat mereka tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi." Seraya selesai berkata-kata, pria bertopeng itu melemparkan Naruto dan Menma ke udara. Lalu, dia mencabut dua kunai dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya kepada dua bayi tanpa dosa tersebut.

Minato yang melihat itu langsung bertindak cepat. Dengan sekejab dia berteleport dan menangkap kedua anaknya. Disaat yang bersamaan orang bertopeng itu berlari menuju Kushina dan mereka berdua menghilang dengan menyisahkan lingkaran hitam yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di udara. Dalam keadaan genting dan panik, Minato segera berteleport menuju suatu rumah yang berada di pedalaman hutan dekat dengan kota Konoha. Dia menaruh Naruto dan Menma pada ranjang besar yang memang ditunjukan untuk mereka berdua.

Dengan segera Minato mengambil peralatan seadanya. '_Kushina._._semoga saja tidak terlambat_' batin Minato yang saat itu sedang panik. Dengan segera dia berteleport meninggalkan anak-anaknya sendirian untuk menjemput Kushina. Namun saat dia sampai, kondisinya sungguh tidak menguntungkan. Pada saat itu Kushina sedang dirantai dan disaat yang bersamaan Kyuubi yang sudah keluar dari tubuh Kushina mencoba membunuh Kushina dengan cakarnya. Dengan sigap, Minato menangkap tubuh Kushina dan berteleport menuju bagian puncak pohon terdekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushina?" tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk walau dengan kondisi lemah. '_Sudah pasti dia berbohong' _batin Minato.

"Ba..Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita?" tanya Kushina.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." saat itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Minato maupun Kushina, Kyuubi sudah membuat Bijuu Dama dan siap menembakannya kepada mereka berdua. Namun untunglah Minato menyadarinya dan segera dia berteleport menuju tempat anak-anaknya menunggu. Saat mereka sampai, Minato langsung menaruh Kushina tepat ditengah-tengah kedua anaknya. Dengan tatapan lemah Kushina segera memeluk kedua anaknya tersebut.

Minato yang melihat istri dan kedua anaknya mulai menangis. "Maaf Kushina..Ak-aku telah membuatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang suami bahkan aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang Hokage."

"Bi..Bicara apa kau?" Minato melihat kearah Kushina. "Kau sudah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik Minato. Tidakkah kau lihat pengorbananmu sendiri? Kau telah mengorbankan nyawamu untuk melindungi aku dan anak-anak kita." ucap Kushina walau suaranya terdengar lemah. "Sekarang saatnya Minato…Tunjukan kalau kau adalah seorang Hokage dan lindungi Konoha dengan segenap kekuatanmu…aku yakin orang bertopeng itu akan membuat kerusuhan di Konoha dengan menggunakan Kyuubi."

Minato yang mendapat dukungan dari Kushina, segera mengambil jubahnya dan peralatan yang dia perlukan. "Tenang saja Kushina, aku akan melindungi Konoha dan kembali kesini untuk melindungimu dan anak-anak kita, aku berjanji." Kushina tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Berjuanglah, Minato."

"Aku pergi dulu." saat itu juga Minato menghilang dari hadapan Kushina. Kushina menghela nafasnya dan kembali memeluk kedua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih muncul tepat di depannnya. Kushina sempat memejamkan matanya karena cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan. Seiring dengan hilangnya cahaya itu, pandangan Kushina menjadi jelas. Di didepannya kini terdapat seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang dihiasi jubah yang putih. Bukan,bukan jubahnya saja yang putih melainkan seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih. Hanya bagian bajunya saja yang berwarna hitam yang dimana terdapat corak seperti kalung megatama putih pada kerah bajunya dan corak megatama hitam pada kerah jubah. Mata sang pemuda sangat aneh menurut Kushina. Mata sang pemuda tersebut bagai pola riak air. Namun masalahnya disini bukanlah penampilan sang pemuda namun apakah dia musuh atau bukan. Segera Kushina mengambil Kunai bermata tiga milik Minato yang berada pada meja kecil dekat dengan ranjangnya dan mengarahkan Kunai tersebut kearah sang pemuda.

"Siapa kau!"

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Minato kini telah berdiri di atas patung wajah para Hokage. Dia melihat Kyuubi tengah memporak-porandakan. Minato segera mencabut Kunainya dan segera membuat segel pemindahan. Namun tepat dibelakannya. Pria bertopeng itu kembali muncul. Minato merasakan tekanan angin yang sangat kuat. Dia terasa seperti ditarik menuju lubang mata pria bertopeng itu. Beruntung dia orang yang sigap sehingga disaat yang tepat dia berteleport menuju sebuah kuil yang berada ditengah hutan.

"Huft, untunglah aku kesini tepat pada waktunya." Minato segera berdiri dan disaat itu pria bertopeng itu muncul kembali.

"Wah-wah, kau ternyata lincah sekali Yondaime Hokage, tidak salah kalau kau mendapat julukan _Konoha no Kiroi Senko._" ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Kau dapat melakukan jurus ruang dan waktu ya?" tanya Minato.

"Yah, itu bukan hal sulit bagiku." ucap pria bertopeng itu sambil melipat tangannya. "Namun, menangkapmu adalah hal sulit."

Segera pria bertopeng itu menerjang Minato. Minato sendiri ikut menerjang dengan menghunuskan Kunainya. Saat mereka berdua bertemu, Minato menusukan Kunainya kearah kepala pria bertopeng itu, namun keanehanpun terjadi. Kepala pria itu berhasil ditembus Minato. Tapi, bukan tembus seperti dia berhasil menusuk kunainya kepada pria itu, tapi, benar-benar menembus seperti hantu. Tubuh Minato juga ikut menembus tubuh pria itu dan Minato terkena lilitan rantai hitam yang telah dipersiapkan pria itu.

Berkat kelincahan Minato, dia berteleport kembali kedepan pria tersebut. Disaat itu, Minato berpikir bagaimana mengalahkan pria yang tak bisa diserang tersebut. Namun Minato tidak diberi waktu untuk berpikir karena pria itu maju menyerang Minato. Segera saja Minato menteleport menuju sisi lain Kuil.

'_Dia sepertinya tidak memberikanku waktu berpikir._' batin Minato '_Jika cara biasa tidak berhasil berarti cara untung-untungan saja._'

Minato berlari menerjang pria bertopeng tersebut. Pria tersebut juga ikut menerjang Minato. Secara tiba-tiba Minato melempar kunainya menuju kepala pria itu. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, kunainya menembus tubuh pria itu. Disaat yang bersamaan, Minato membuat Rasengan seukuran bola sepak. Dia mengarahkan Rasengannya kearah kepala pria itu. Saat dimana tangan kanan pria bertopeng itu akan memegang jubah Minato, Minato menghilang dan menghantam pria itu tepat dipunggungnya

Tapi disaat yang besamaan itu juga, muncul orang dengan tubuh bersinar putih ikut menghantam tubuh pria betopeng tersebut dengan Rasengan dibagian perutnya. Minato maupun Pria itu terkejut dengan kehadiran orang dengan tubuh bercahaya itu. Namun perhatian mereka teralih dengan ledakan kedua Rasengan yang saling menekan tubuh pria bertopeng maupun orang dengan tubuh bersinar itu segera berpindah untuk menghindari ledakan. Kini pria bertopeng itu jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah dengan keadaan tak berdaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya orang bertopeng itu karena dia merasa tidak memegang kendali Kyuubi,

"Aku telah memasang segel pada dirimu dan segel itu membuatmu tidak dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi lagi." jelas Minato. Saat pria itu akan berdiri, tiba-tiba Minato menusuknya dengan Kunainya, begitu juga dengan orang bercahaya itu. Secara tiba-tiba dia muncul tepat didepan pria bertopeng itu—disamping Minato juga—dan menusuknya dengan pedang miliknya.

"Ugh, kau sungguh memalukan Yondaime… tidak aku sangka kau memanggil bantuan saat kita berdua sedang bertarung. Hehehehehe." ucap pria bertopeng itu

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya." ucap Minato sambil melirik kearah pria bercahaya putih itu.

"Huh, sepertinya pertarungan kita harus kita sudahi dulu, aku masih ada urusan lain." ucap pria bertopeng itu sambil menghilangkan dirinya menuju ketiadaan. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Minato dan orang bercahaya tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," jawab orang itu sambil melihat kearah lain. "lagi pula kau masih mempunyai urusan bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." seolah tidak mengubris perkataan Minato, orang itu membalikan badannya dan hendak pergi. Minato yang kesal langsung melempar kunainya yang dihindari dengan mudah oleh orang itu. Namun Minato langsung muncul tepat di depan orang itu sambil menodongkan Kunainya tepat di depan lawan bicaranya. "Jawab pertanyaanku atau-" tiba-tiba sebilah pedang muncul disamping kiri lehernya. Dia melihat kalau lawan bicaranya sudah tidak berada didepannya melainkan dibelakangnya.

"Atau apa?" tanya orang itu sambil menempelkan mata pedangnya di kulit leher Minato. "Sudahkah aku bilang padamu kalau kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa aku? Bukankah kau masih harus melindungi desamu sekarang?" ucapan yang dikatakan orang itu memang benar, bukan saatnya Minato bercakap-cakap dengan orang ini sekarang. Akan tetapi rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia menolongnya menghadapi orang bertopeng tadi dan apa tujuannya?

Orang itu menarik pedangnya kembali dan menaruhnya pada sarungnya. Dia berbalik dan menuju arah hutan. Minato hendak menejarnya namun gerakannya terhenti karena orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam sambil berkata. "Temui aku ditempat istrimu berada sekarang, bawa juga Kyuubi kesana, aku memiliki rencana." sesaat setelah itu orang itu menghilang entah kemana. Minato terdiam. Dia sangat kaget orang itu mengetahui dimana keberadaan Istrinya dan anak-anaknya, ditambah lagi dia meminta Minato untuk membawa Kyuubi ketempat orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Sempat terlintas dia harus kembali, namun perkataan Kushina mengingatkanya tugasnya sebagai seorang Hokage. Mau tidak mau dia harus kembali ke desa untuk menolong orang-orang disana dan mungkin dia harus mengikuti apa kata orang itu.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

"**Naruto, apa rencanamu sebenarnya?**" tanya sebuah suara kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto yang tengah melompati dahan-dahan pohon. "**Apa tidak apa-apa kau muncul seenaknya didepan Kushina dan Minato barusan?**"

"Tenang saja Kurama, mereka tidak akan tahu siapa aku," ujar Naruto kepada suara tersebut, "lagi pula aku hanya menolong mereka dan terima kasih atas kekuatan barumu ini, sepertinya cakramu yang sekarang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan." Naruto melihat kedua tangannya. Kini tubuhnya tidak lagi berwarna putih keemasan namun berubah menjadi putih bercahaya. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada 8 bijuu lainnya.

Setelah lompatan terakhir, akhirnya Naruto mencapai tempat tujuannya yaitu sebuah rumah—atau bisa disebut gubuk—dengan ukuran kecil yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu jati dan disekelilingnya terdapat kunai-kunai berbilah tiga yang sengaja ditancapkan disana. Naruto segera masuk kedalam rumah itu dan menemui Kushina yang sedang memeluk kedua anaknya dan ditemani oleh kedua clone Naruto yang berdiri dipojok dan disebelah pintuk untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Tenang saja, dia sedang menghadapi Kyuubi sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." baru saja Naruto menjawab, tiba-tiba suara _poof_ berbunyi disertai dengan suara erangan yang sangat keras. Refleks, Naruto beserta clone-nya langsung memegang Kushina dan mereka berteleport keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sesaat setelah mereka keluar, rumah tersebut hancur oleh sepakan ekor dari rubah raksasa berekor Sembilan. Naruto segera membawa Kushina kebalik pepohonan karena dia merasa tempat itulah yang paling aman.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah darimana.

"Kami baik-baik saja, orang ini telah membantuku banyak sekali." ujar Kushina. Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto beserta clone-nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?"

"Aku hanya memberikan sebagian Cakra milikku untuk memulihkan kondisinya." jawab Naruto. Memang benar, kondisi Kushina tidak seperti yang Minato lihat sebelumnya. Wajahnya tidak pucat dan dia dapat berdiri sendiri bersama kedua anaknya yang kini dalam gendongannya. Minato kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang." Naruto melihat kearah Kyuubi yang masih mengamuk dengan bringas.

"Aku akan melakukan penyegelan dengan memisahkan Yin dan Yang-nya, lalu," Naruto menatap kearah kedua bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Kushina, "kedua bayi itu akan menjadi media penyegelannya."

Mendengar hal itu Minato dan Kushina shock mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"APA KAU GILA!? MEREKA BARU SAJA LAHIR! KENAPA TIDAK AKU SAJA YANG MENJADI HOST-NYA LAGI!?" teriak Kushina

"Dengar, kau boleh menjadikan aku ataupun Kushina menjadi Host Kyuubi, namun jangan anak-anak kami." ujar Minato yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Jika kalian yang menjadi host-nya, maka kejadian seperti ini akan terulang kembali, bahkan lebih parah…" Minato dan Kushina terdiam. "Jika kedua anak itu yang menjadi host-nya, akan lebih mudah untuk melindungi mereka dengan membuat kabar palsu untuk menutupi kejadian ini."

"Tapi, apa orang-orang akan percaya semudah itu? warga Konoha tidaklah bodoh." kata Kushina mengingatkan.

"Justru karena itu kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum ada saksi mata yang melihat proses penyegelan." ujar Naruto. "Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, orang orang tengah menuju kemari, segera siapkan altarnya dan jurus _Hakke Fuin_, aku akan menahan Kyuubi."

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, Naruto beserta clone-nya berlari menerjang Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto langsung mengaum yang disertai dengan ledakan cakra. Segera Naruto menahannya dengan melepas jurus _Shinra Tensei_ yang membuat energi Kyuubi dan energi cakranya bertemu sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup keras. Namun, karena hal itu perhatian Kyuubi menjadi teralih. Segera salah satu clone Naruto menerjang Kyuubi dengan membuat _Cho Odama Rasengan_ dan clone lainnya berlari sambil menarik pedang Kusanagi yang dialiri Cakra berwarna putih bercahaya.

Karena lengah, Kyuubi menerima serangan Cho Odama Rasengan dari clone Naruto sehingga dia terdorong mundur sejauh 50 meter. Naruto dengan cepat menjulurkan tangannya dan membuat tangan cakra yang memanjang menuju dada Kyuubi. Tangan Cakra Naruto berhasil menyentuh dada Kyuubi dan dia menarik ruh Kyuubi dengan Ningendo. Setengah dari roh Kyuubi yang tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya langsung dipotong oleh clone Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menyusut dari ukuran yang sebelumnya.

"Ini roh Yang-nya!" teriak Naruto. Minato yang tengah menonton pertempuran itu langsung sigap menyiapkan segel Hakke fuin pada kedua anaknya. Setelah persiapan selesai, kedua perut anaknya mulai terbuka sebuah lubang hitam aneh. Naruto berlari sambil membawa roh Kyuubi tersebut dan memasukannya pada anak yang berambut merah. Segera saja Minato langsung menyegel roh tersebut pada Menma anaknya.

Kyuubi yang merasa tidak terima langsung membuat Biju Dama berukuran raksasa dan menembakannya kepada Naruto dan Minato. Untunglah Naruto menyadari hal itu sehingga dia langsung menepis Biju Dama tersebut ketempat lain. Minato takjub melihat kekuatan Naruto yang mampu menepis bola energi tersebut. Jika saja tidak ada Naruto, mungkin dia sudah mati.

Naruto langsung berlari menerjang Kyuubi. Langsung saja dia membuat suatu segel dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah gerbang-gerbang berwarna merah yang seperti gerbang-gerbang kuil ala Jepang muncul dari dalam tanah dan menarik Kyuubi untuk mencium tanah. Dengan keadaan terkuci Naruto menyuruh Minato menyegel Kyuubi. Dengan sigap, Minato membuat sebuah segel dan tubuh Kyuubi mulai tersedot pada tubuh bayinya yang bernama Naruto, lalu masuk dengan menyisakan segel berbentuk spiral pada perutnya.

Kushina segera berlari menjemput anak-anaknya. Entah kenapa dia menangis dan segera memeluk anak-anaknya begitu dia sampai. Minato walau tidak menangis ikut memeluk istri dan anak-anaknya. Naruto yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya mendengus dan tersenyum simpul. Mungkin hal inilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Mengubah takdir kedua orang tuanya yang seharusnya mati akibat musibah ini.

"**Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menyegelnya sendiri dengan Rikudo fuin?**" tanya Kurama yang keheranan.

"Kau tahu, setiap segel pasti akan melemah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, begitu juga dengan Hakke Fuin, segel itu melemah seiring dengan bertambahnya umurku." jelas Naruto. "Berbeda dengan segel-segel lainnya, Rikudo Fuin sedikit special, dia bersifat absolute dan tidak melemah walaupun dimakan oleh waktu."

"**Bukannya itu bagus? Lalu kenapa?**"

"Menurutku, kedua anak itu adalah pemegang takdir dari dunia ini, dan untuk mengatasinya, mereka harus belajar dan terbiasa menggunakan Cakramu Kurama," jelas Naruto, "sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu padaku." Kurama hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Saat itu, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba mulai pudar. Naruto menyadari hal itu namun dia diam saja. Mungkin ini hukuman dari Kami-sama gara-gara dia seenaknya mengubah jalan takdir dunia yang telah dia buat. Tapi hey, dia disini memang untuk itu bukan? Berarti dia tidak salah juga karena yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah Rikudo Sannin yang memberkan tugas seperti ini padanya.

"**Apa kau tidak memberikan salam perpisahan pada mereka Naruto?**" tanya Kyuubi.

"Lebih baik tidak usah, toh suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi." ucap Naruto. "Sekarang tugas kita hanya memantau mereka sampai saat waktunya tiba." setelah berkata demikian, Naruto benar-benar menghilang. Kemana perginya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Setelah Minato merasa puas memeluk keluarganya, dia berbalik hendak berterima kasih. Hanya saja orang yang dia cari sudah tidak ada.

"Kenapa Minato? mana orang tadi?" tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah, dia pergi padahal dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada kita."

"Tapi, aku rasa kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Minato mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kushina.

"Ya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

**Act 0:Prologue **

**End**

**Next Chap: Act 1: Namikaze Naruto**

Hola, terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje saya. dan saya harap anda semua menyukainya

mungkin dicerita ini sedikit membingungkan, sebenarnya Naruto terlempar pada dunia Berbeda dan saya kasih sedikit beritahukan/Spiler kalau Naruto adalah protagonist di cerita ini dan ada dua Naruto. nah untuk chap depan akan mengisahkan Naruto yang asli berasal dari dunia pararell ini.

Karena saya adalah seorang manusia yang selalu melakukan kesalahan maka saya harap anda memberi saran dan komentar anda melalui kolom Review dibawa ini.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	3. When i was a Child

**Halo-halo, maaf author tidak konsisten ini datang lagi, ah iya saya mengedit fic ini karena agar memperjelas kalian siapa karakter utama disini.**

**kebetulan saat saya baca ulang fic saya ada kesalahan yang cukup fatal dari cerita ini yaitu ada ke ambigu-an antara Naruto yang pindah dimensi dan Naruto yang berasal dari Dimensi ini. oke, tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi silakan menikmati fic saya**

**Terima kasih kepada:**

_**Scythe no Shinigami**_

_**namikaze nakato**_

_**Louisia vi Duivel**_

_**Rararara**_

_**dodi**_

_**Guest:Eureka Seven**_

**yang sudah mereview Fic saya dan juga terima kasih untuk para Readers yang sudah membaca Fic saya,**

**Ah iya, disini saya tegaskan TIDAK ADA YAOI! jadi sorry bagi Yaoi Lovers. lalu cerita ini bertema Friendship/Advanture nah mungkin dicerita ini rada sedikit mengarah ke Romancenya tapi gak terlalu ditonjolkan dan akan lebih banyak ke pertemanan. jadi bagi yang mengharapkan romance harap bersabar.**

**Nah dari pada menunggu silakan menikmati fic saya.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto dari atas kepala patung raksasa diantara lembah terjal. Didepannya Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Naruto tepat diatas patung raksasa yang berbeda. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, Naruto terbalak dengan apa yang dilihat matanya. Wajah Sasuke tidak lagi seperti yang dia kenal tapi diwajahnya terdapat bercak-bercak hitam. Dibagian mata kanannya, warna putihnya berubah menjadi hitam sedangkan matanya onyx-nya berubah menjadi berwarna kuning.

"Hai, orang bodoh." Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Tiba-tiba adegan terasa berubah, Naruto melompat dan menghajar Sasuke tepat diwajahnya. Adegan kembali berubah, Sasuke kini tengah mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan memegang kerahnya. Ditangan kirinya terdapat aliran listrik yang ia niatkan untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Dengan ini selesai sudah." Sasuke menusuk tubuh Naruto dengan aliran listrik tersebut. Sesaat berikutnya adegan kembali berubah. Sasuke kali ini benar-benar berubah total. Rambutnya memanjang berwarna kebiruan serta tubuhnya berubah menjadi coklat. Sasuke langsung membuat segel yang diikuti dengan aliran listrik berwarna kehitaman. Naruto sendiri mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil membuat sebuah bola kecil berwarna kebiruan dengan aura merah yang berpendar disekitarnya. Saat itu juga mereka melompat hendak menyerang satu dengan yang lain dengan jurus mereka.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

By:Akira Raymundo

ACT 1: Namikaze Naruto

POV: Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama

Chapter 1: When I was a children

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan seseorang telah memanggilku dari alam mimpiku. Aku merasa jantungku akan copot, sialan, apa orang yang meneriakiku tidak punya etika membangunkan seseorang? Akan kuhajar dia se—ups!?

"NARUTO! Sedang apa kau tidur disini hah? Lalu kenapa bajumu kotor sekali?" Aku hanya terdiam menatap orang yang meneriakiku. Wanita dengan rambut merah yang melambai layaknya gurita dengan paras muka yang cantik menatapku bagai iblis yang siap menerkam siapa saja. Ada yang tau siapa iblis wanita ini? Benar, dia Ibuku..Namikaze Kushina.

"Ugh, Eh! Kaa-chan! Tidak kok, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawabku bohong.

"Jangan berbohong pada ibumu ini Naruto, biar aku tebak.. kau sedang berlatih jurus Ninja lagikan?" aku terdiam dan mengangguk, Darimana ibuku ini tahu kalau aku sedang berlatih? Sepertinya yang Shikamaru katakan tentang Insting seorang ibu benar adanya, aku harus berhati-hati.

"Ya ampun..sudah Kaa-chan bilang berapa kali Naruto, umurmu masih 9 tahun, belum waktunya kamu berlatih jurus-jurus Ninja."

Aku hanya mendengus, langsung saja aku berdiri dan membalas perkataannya, "Tapi Kaa-chan, Menma saja sudah bisa berlari menaiki pohon! Masa ak—" Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Aneh, entah kenapa aku sering sekali keceplosan, akibatnya dari kepolosanku ini, ibuku langsung mengomel dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, ketahuan ya! NARUTO! KAU TAHU KALAU MEMANJAT POHON ITU BERBAHAYA! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU JATUH LALU KAU PINGSAN ATAU KOMA HAH!?"

"KAA-CHAN! AKU INGIN MENJADI HOKAGE SEPERTI AYAH! DAN UNTUK ITU AKU BERLATIH!" jawabku ingin mencari pembenaran, namun ibu malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalau begitu mana buktikan? Aku lihat nilaimu selalu jelek dalam berbagai pelajaran." Aku kembali terdiam, kenapa dia malah membahas nilai pelajaranku di Akademi? ibuku memang kejam, ". "Jika kamu mau menjadi Hokage, nilaimu harus kamu tingkatkan. Ayahmu bisa seperti sekarang karena ketika di akademi dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dan dia juga pekerja keras."

"Nah, karena itu aku selalu berlatih dengan keras agar aku seperti ayah!" tanggapku dengan semangat.

"Jika diimbangi dengan nilai Naruto, jika kamu tidak mendapat nilai yang bagus bagaimana bisa menjadi Shinobi? Kau harus lulus untuk menjadi Shinobi dan Shinobi butuh nilai agar dia bisa lulus akademi." Sial, lagi-lagi membahas nilai, sepertinya ibuku memang senang membahas nilai-nilaiku, cih! "Dari pada itu, ayo kita pulang Naruto, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

Ibuku menjulurkan tangannya padaku, otomatis aku meraihnya. Kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan padang rumput tempat biasa aku berlatih yang dimana disitu ada sebuah batu monument kepahlawanan berwarna biru. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali menulis namaku disitu tapi sayang, hanya orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa yang namanya dapat diukir dibatu itu, aku sih tidak mau!

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Namikaze Naruto! Umurku masih 9 tahun. Hobby-ku berlatih untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat dan makan Ramen, lalu cita-citaku menjadi Hokage, sama seperti ayahku sekarang yang mendapat gelar sebagai Hokage ke 4.

Lalu yang berada disebelahku ini adalah ibuku, Namikaze Kushina. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut merah menyala dan berwajah sangat cantik ditambah matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, mungkin jika ada kontes 'siapa yang tercantik di desa Konoha' mungkin ibuku akan masuk dalam nominasi. Tapi, hanya satu yang disayangkan oleh ibuku, dia sangat galak.

Kau tahu, Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali mimpi aneh, entah itu mimpi Konoha diserang atau mimpi aku akan diserang oleh dua orang berbaju hitam bercorak awan merah, ataupun mimpi yang baru saja aku alami, mimpi dimana aku bertarung melawan temanku yang playboy, Sasuke disebuah lembah dengan dua buah patung besar yang saling berhadapan. Sungguh aneh bukan? Tapi memang itu yang aku alami.

Aku melihat kearah langit yang kini telah berwarna oranye, tanda sudah senja. Burung-burung hitam berterbangan menuju ke ufuk barat. Pemandangan saat itu sangat indah, jika saja aku mempunyai kamera, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mengambil gambarnya untuk kenang-kenangan.

Disepanjang jalan aku lihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ada orang-orang yang berseragam ninja konoha yang berjalan santai bersama teman-teman mereka, ada orang yang berlari terburu-buru seperti dikejar sesuatu, atau para kakak-kakak cantik yang sedang bercerita sesuatu sambil sesekali tertawa cekikikan. Orang-orang itu menatapku sambil tersenyum, adapun yang mengucapkan salam yang dibalas oleh ibuku. Aneh, biasanya mereka tidak menganggapku sama sekali atau menatapku seolah aku makhluk asing dari tempat terlarang.

Aku jadi teringat sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu aku lari dari rumah gara-gara aku mendengar kalau aku adalah jelmaan siluman rubah berekor Sembilan yang menyerang desa sekItar 9 tahun yang lalu. Menurut yang aku dengar dari Menma, saat itu satu konoha dibuat panik hanya karena aku hilang selama 3 hari saja, ayah meminta seluruh ninja di konoha untuk mencariku namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Konyolnya aku saat itu sedang berlatih ditempat biasa aku berlatih sekarang yaitu di lapangan latihan didekat monumen kepahlawanan, hanya saja aku berlatih sedikit jauh dari tempat biasa yaitu didekat air terjun. Saat itu Menma yang berhasil menemukanku, entah bagaimana caranya dia tidak mau menjawab. Dia hanya berkata kalau dia itu data base jadi dia tahu segala seluk-beluk yang aku tidak tahu. Aku tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat hal itu.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Naruto?" suara ibuku membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Tidak Kaa-chan, hanya mengingat waktu aku hilang dulu," kataku, "hahahaha, kalian terlihat panik saat itu."

"Tentu saja kami panik dasar anak bodoh!" ucap ibuku sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku. "Kalau kamu hilang atau apa, kami nanti yang repot."

"Kaa-chan berkata seperti itu seolah aku ini orang penting."

"Tentu saja kamu itu penting, kamu ini anakku, kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa nanti Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Menma-kun dan Naruko-chan bisa sedih, kamu mau kalau Kami sedih Naruto?" aku hanya mendengus pelan, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan ayahku yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali meladeninya untuk sekedar melatihku.

"Kaa-chan," kataku, "kenapa sekarang Tou-san jarang sekali mengajakku latihan?"

"Dia sibuk Naruto, kau tahukan kalo Tou-sanmu itu Hokage?"

"Tapi kenapa kalau Menma selalu diladeni? Apa Tou-san itu pilih kasih?"

"Hus, jangan ngomong seperti itu Naruto, ayahmu tidak mungkin pilih kasih terhadap kamu." jawaban dari ibuku tidak memuaskanku.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Atau kamu akan dapat hukuman." Aku langsung menutup mulutku, takut jika ibuku akan memberiku hukumun. Aku paling malas jika harus terkena hukuman darinya karena semua hukuman-hukuman itu sangat melelahkan.

Tanpa sadar kami telah sampai di apartemen kami. Apartemen itu tidak lah besar, hanya terdiri dari 6 lantai yang masing-masing lantai hanya terdapat 2 pintu saja. Keluargaku memilih tinggal di apartemen ini karena ruangan kamarnya sangat luas, lalu setelah adik perempuanku lahir, ayah membeli ruangan tepat diatas ruangan kami dan dia merenovasi apartemen kami menjadi dua lantai. Maklum, dalam apartemen kami hanya ada dua kamar tidur dan aku harus berbagi ruangan dengan Menma.

Kalian tahu sendiri kalau 2 saudara tidur bersama pasti akan terjadi keributan. Karena ayah merasa kamar kami terlalu penuh jika adik perempuanku harus berbagi kamar dengan kami dan juga membahayakan keselamatan adikku maka ayah langsung membeli kamar atas kami dan diubah menjadi 3 buah kamar tidur untuk kami bertiga. Sedangkan kamarku dan kamar Menma yang dulu diubahnya menjadi ruangan menyimpan peralatan Ninjanya.

"TADAIMA!" ucap kami berdua ketika memasuki rumah. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"OKAERI!" balas suara nyaring adik perempuanku. Baru saja dia muncul tiba-tiba saja dia melompat kearahku sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya, refleks aku menanggkapnya dalam pelukanku " HORE! NARUTO-NII SUDAH PULANG!"

"Naruko-chan, jangan seperti itu, berbahaya." ucap ibuku memperingatkan. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa, tapi jika aku pikir-pikir akhir-akhir ini pinggangku sering sakit, mungkin karena Naruko sering melompat kearahku seperti ini, aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

Sebelum itu, Naruko adalah adikku, tidak usah aku sebutkan nama Namikaze karena toh sudah pasti dia mempunyai nama itu sebagai nama keluarga. Kalau dijelaskan secara fisik, adikku mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna pirang, matanya berwarna biru cerah dan wajahnya sangat manis, atau bisa dibilang mirip dengan ayahku dalam versi wanita. Mungkin jika dia sudah tumbuh dewasa, dia akan menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Hei! Kenapa aku terkesan seperti orang tua begini!?

Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan ibuku dalam anggukan. ""Hey Naruto Nii-chan, tadi Nii-chan kemana? Kok tidak datang ke upacara penobatan murid baru?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat hari apa ini, pantas saja tadi aku merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Eh? Itu…maaf Naruko-chan, aku kelupaan hehehe.." tawaku hambar sambil melipat tangan dibelakang kepala. Seperti anak kecil kebanyakan, Naruko langsung mengembungkan mulutnya sambil menghadap kesamping kalau dia sedang marah.

"Nii-chan jahat! Bisa-bisanya nii-chan melupakan hari ini." Aku kembali terdiam seraya berpikir.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, akan aku belikan Naruko-chan dango bagaimana?" tanyaku berusaha menenangkan adikku. Adikku yang memang pecinta dango nomor satu ini langsung tersenyum lebar.

"SUNGGUH? YAY! Aku sayang Naruto Nii-chan!"

"Naruto, jangan suka menyogok adikmu begitu, itu bukan tindakan yang baik. Apa kau mau aku pontong duit jajanmu?" aku langsung kaget dan merengek agar uang jajanku tidak dipotong. Bukannya membantu, adikku malah menertawaiku, dasar.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju ruang tengah, kebetulan ruang makan, ruang keluarga dan dapur menjadi satu disana. Ketika kami sampai, aku melihat pria berambut spike pirang dengan jambang yang lumayan panjang tengah duduk dengan mata birunya yang menatap kearah Koran yang ia baca, sementara di sofa ada anak lelaki bergaya rambut seperti ayahku namun berwarna merah tengah menonton acara televisi sambil sesekali menguap. Benar, mereka adalah ayah dan saudara kembarku. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Menma.

Ayahku menatap kami sambil tersenyum, "Okaeri." ucapnya. Menma juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama seperti ayah namun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Kalian kok lama sekali?" tanya ayahku sambil melipat Koran yang dia baca.

"Kami sudah lapar nih." ujar Menma sambil bergaya memegang perutnya. Padahal kalau aku lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya tidak ada tanda-tanda dia lapar.

"Maaf-maaf, kami terlalu santai dijalan tadi, hahaha." jawab ibuku. Segera saja dia menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Menma, tumben kau bilang kau lapar? Bukannya kau sering tidak nafsu makanan yang dibuatkan ibu?" tanyaku.

"Apa urusanmu, toh kau juga sering tidak suka makanan ibu, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja." kesal, aku maju tepat dihadapannya dan menarik kerah bajunya, tidak mau kalah, dia juga ikut menarik kerah bajuku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tinjuan yang cukup menyakitkan menganai wajahku. Anehnya tenaganya sangat luar biasa sampai-sampai aku terpental menabrak tembok.

"KALIAN BERDUA BILANG APA TADI HAH!? APA MAKSUD KALIAN MAKANANKU TIDAK ENAK!? MAU AKU HAJAR YA HAH!?" aku sweatdrop sambil bergidik ngeri melihat ibuku marah seperti tadi. Apa aku salah berkata seperti tadi kepada Menma? Ngomong-ngomong soal Menma, kulihat dia juga terkena pukulan ibuku, rasakan kau Menma!

"Sudah-sudah, hari ini hari special, jangan marah-marah begitu." kata ayahku mencoba menenangkan, "hari ini kita akan merayakan Naruko yang sudah resmi masuk Akademi Ninja."

"YAY!" teriak adikku kegirangan. Entah kenapa suasana yang baru saja mencekam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi damai kembali walau aku masih merasakan aura kemarahan dari ibuku.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial tentang peresmian masuknya Naruko ke dalam Akademi Ninja, hanya saja kebetulan ketika ulang tahun Naruko yang ke 7 kami sekeluarga tidak dapat merayakannya karena Ayah dan Ibu sedang ada misi. Sebagai gantinya hari ini kita merayakannya. Ketika ibu menyiapkan makanan, aku melihat disitu ada ayam panggang dan kroket, ditambah ada sup Miso yang disediakan dalam mangkuk kecil. Tumben ibu memasak yang seperti ini, biasanya dua hanya memasak sup sayuran dan ikan hingga kami bosan memakannya.

Aku melirik kearah Menma yang mulutnya sudah berlumuran air liur. Dia menatapku balik. Tiba-tiba sebuah aliran listrik terbentuk di antara tatapan kami berdua. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung mengambil sumpit dan mengucapakan, "ITADAKIMASU!" dan mengambil kroket dan paha ayam panggang. Aku makan dengan nafsu sekali tanpa peduli cara makanku berantakan seperti ayam, yang jelas aku tidak mau kehabisan makan. Ketika nasiku habis, aku langsung menyodorkan mangkuk nasi kepada ibuku untuk nambah. Ternyata, disaat yang bersamaan Menma juga sudah menghabiskan mangkuk pertamanya dan ikut menyodorkan mangkuknya. Tatapan kami kembali beradu, aku tidak mau kalah olehnya, tidak dalam hal makanan. Bodo amat deh makanan habis yang penting kenyang.

"KAA-CHAN TAMBAH!" kataku sambil berteriak.

"AKU JUGA TAMBAH!"

"HEI AKU YANG LEBIH DULU SELESAI!"

"TIDAK! AKU YANG LEBIH DULU SELESAI JADI AKU YANG BERHAK DULUAN!" Menma sepertinya tidak mau mengalah.

"AKU YANG LEBIH DULU!"

"TIDAK! AKU YANG LEBIH DULU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak ibuku yang membuat aku dan Menma terdiam. "MAKAN YANG BENAR ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM LAGI!" Dengan rasa takut aku hanya duduk sambil menunduk. Tapi untunglah Ibu hanya marah sesaat, jadinya dia tidak terlalu mengungkin-ungkit masalah ini dan memberiku—dan Menma—mangkuk berisi penuh dengan nasi.

Setelah selesai makan, ayah membuka sebuah kotak kue yang berisi kue Black Forest dengan sebuah lilin berbentuk angka tujuh. Aku melihat Naruko berteriak girang. Ayah segera menyalakan apinya dan menyuruh Naruko membuat suatu permohonan kepada Kami-sama. Setelah Naruko mengucapkan permohonan dia meniup apinya dan kami langsung menebarkan konfeti-konfeti. Kulihat Naruko sangat bahagia saat itu. Baru saja kami melewati masa-masa damai, eh, aku dan Menma kembali berseteru soal potongan kue yang lebih besar dan akhirnya kami kembali bertengkar sambil melempar potongan kue kami.

Aku mendengar Naruko tertawa-tawa dan suara kursi jatuh, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara membuat Menma merasakan tinjuan mautku ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras kembali mengenai wajahku dan membuat aku terpental ketembok. Aku melihat ibu mengeluarkan Aura membunuh dengan rambut berkibar seperti gurita. Aku rasa air mataku menetes saking ketakutannya.

"BESOK KALIAN BERDUA HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH SEBELUM BERANGKAT KE AKADEMI!" aku hanya mengangguk ketakutan, "DAN SEKARANG BERESKAN SEMUA INI!" tanpa Ba-bi-bu aku dan Menma langsung membersihkan segala kekacauan yang kami perbuat.

Setelah semua selesai—dan itu cukup melelahkan—ibu menyuruh kami segera masuk kamar untuk tidur. Tapi, saat aku baru saja sampai di depan kamarku mendadak aku haus. Langsung aku turun menuju dapur.

"Huh, dasar anak-anak, selalu saja bertengkar." aku berhenti berjalan ketika aku melewati kamar kedua orang tuaku. Sejenak aku ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apakan? Lagi pula hidup kita bisa lebih berwarna sekarang, tidak seperti dulu." kata ayah.

"Kau benar, tidak ada lagi kesendirian, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, hanya ada gelak tawa dan kehangatan keluarga sekarang."

"Aku harap kenikmatan ini tidak akan diambil." ucap ayahku yang kedengaran seperti sebuah doa.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

Karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya melengos pergi mengambil air mineral dan kembali ke kamarku untuk tidur.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Gara-gara aku mendapat hukuman dari ibu, nyaris saja aku telat. Aku tidak ingin predikat sebagai anak teladan(Palsu) menghilang dariku. Gara-gara hukuman ini juga aku mendapat ejekan dari Kiba si pecinta anjing tapi tidak bisa ngurus anjing. Cih, bodo amat lah, aku tidak perduli nah saatnya aku untuk TIDUR DIKELAS!. Ketika aku membuat ancang-ancang untuk tidur tiba-tiba Shikamaru si kepala nanas menyikutku

"Hei, Naruto kau jangan tidur," ucapnya.

"Eh, apa-apaan kau? Badanku sakit semua nih, izinkan aku tidur sebentar."

"Jam pelajaran pertama kita adalah Asuma-sensei!"

"Oh si jenggot dari gua hantu itu." ucapku malas, "Biarkan saja, toh dia juga tidak akan melihatku.

"Kau bilang apa Naruto?" tanya suara yang tidak biasa aku dengar. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, sebuah bau rokok yang menyengat tercium oleh hidungku. Aku langsung melotot dan duduk dengan posisi sempurna sambil melihat orang yang menegurku tadi yang ternyata adalah guru Asuma. Gawat, ini gawat!

"Tadi kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah si jenggot dari gua hantu ya?" aku hanya menelan ludahku. Dia langsung menggebrak meja sambil memasang muka sangar dan berteriak, "BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS SEKARANG!" Mau tidak mau aku mematuhi perintahnya dan berdiri sampai jam pelajaran Asuma-sensei selesai. Aku harus berdiri selama hampir dua jam dan kakiku sudah sangat kesemutan dan untunglah lonceng tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan langsung saja aku masuk ke kelas tanpa lupa meminta maaf kepada Asuma-sensei. Setelah Asuma-sensei keluar, Anko-sensei masuk untuk mengajari teknik-teknik ninja.

TENG TENG TENG

Tidak terasa bunyi lonceng sekolah terdengar sebagai tanda masuk ke waktu makan siang. Mau tidak mau pelajaran Anko-sensei harus berakhir. Uh, padahal aku sangat menyukai pelajarannya, bukan, bukan pelajarannya yang aku sukai tapi Anko-sensei yang aku sukai. Kenapa? Karena bajunya sangat terbuka dengan baju jaring-jaring dan dadanya itu, WOW, menonjol sekali. Hei, walau aku masih 9 tahun, aku tetap laki-laki normal, ingat itu!

Merasa lesu karena pelajaran yang aku suka telah usai, aku membuka tasku untuk mencari bekal buatan ibu. Namun aku baru menyadari kalau tadi aku lupa membawa bekal. Sial. Aku mencoba meronggoh saku celanaku dan aku tidak menemukan apa-apa disana, sepertinya aku juga lupa membawa dompet kodokku. Sungguh sial hari ini.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan Kiba menyahutiku. "Kau mau kemana Naruto? Tidak makan?"

"Makan kok, ini aku mau ke kantin." jawabku berbohong yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kiba. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ke kantin, aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang dimana aku tidak melihat ada makanan sama sekali agar aku tidak merasa lapar. Aku berjalan memasuki halaman Akademi. Disana terdapat bangku yang terbuat dari kayu dan aku duduk disana sambil menatap awan.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping kananku. Disana aku melihat sesosok gadis dengan bola mata berwarna putih kelabu dan berambut pendek berwarna biru gelap, wajahnya telihat sangat manis namun entah kenapa ada sedikit raut angkuh disana. Gadis itu tengah berdiri dihadapanku sambil menenteng sebuat kotak makan yang dibungkus oleh sarung tangan berwarna biru gelap. Benar-benar deh, hari ini memang hari tersial sepanjang hidupku.

"Ah, iya silakan saja." ucapku menunjukan sopan santun. Gadis itu duduk tepat disebelahku. Karena aku tidak mau melihat yang namanya makan, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas lagi sambil melihat langit. Tiba-tiba aroma harum makanan memaksaku melihat bekal yang dibawa gadis itu. Aku kaget ketika melihat isinya, Ternyata bekal yang dibawa gadis ini adalah potongan daging sapi panggang diolesi dengan mentega, lalu ada telur gulung isi sosis dan nasi beserta sayuran. Aku hanya menelan ludahku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kau mau?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan 'apa kau bilang tadi?' dan gadis itu sepertinya bisa membaca ekspresi wajahku sehingga dia mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Kau serius? Maksudku, apa aku tidak apa-apa memakan ini?" gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan menyodorkan makanannya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis terharu, ternyata hari ini bukan hari sial seperti yang aku pikirkan. Langsung saja aku memakan dengan lahap makananan itu. Rasanya begitu enak, aku langsung memuji makanan ini dan hanya dibalas "Terima kasih." oleh gadis itu. aku terus memakan dengan rakus tanpa peduli cara makanku seperti ayam atau tidak.

"Hey," Panggil gadis itu. Aku langsung menghentikan acara makanku sejenak, "menurutmu jika kau menjadi seorang burung dan berada di dalam sangkar emas lalu segala kebutuhanmu tersedia disitu, apa kau merasa bahagia."

Pertanyaan aneh, langsung saja aku jawab, "Umm.. tentu saja aku bahagia."

"Oh, begitu." Aku memerhatikan gadis itu, wajahnya sepertinya tidak ada semangat-semangatnya.

"Akan tetapi, suatu saat aku pasti akan merasa bosan juga." Lanjutku. "Hanya berada dalam sangkar tanpa melakukan apa-apa, itu bukan hidup namanya."

"Lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan aku akan keluar dari sangkar, terbang tinggi melihat alam yang sangat luas dan bertemu dengan burung-burung yang sama sepertiku, untuk mencari teman juga." Gadis itu mengangguk sambil memahami kata-kataku

"Teman ya?"

"Iya, hidup tanpa teman terasa menyedihkan." tambahku sambil melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda barusan.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

" Akan aku lakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi." ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan menjauhiku menuju koridor akademi dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku memiringkan kepala lalu mengangkat kedua bahu sambil terus memakan makanan gratisan yang aku dapat.

Setelah merasa kenyang, aku tiduran tepat diatas kursi kayu itu. Aku menatap ke atas sambil melihat awan-awan terbang dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan aku menutup mataku. Sayangnya bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, mau tidak mau aku harus masuk ke kelas. Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju koridor Akademi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang penting. Aku membalikan badanku dan melihat kearah bangku sambil melihat sebuah kotak makan kosong yang berada disana.

"GAWAT! AKU LUPA MENGEMBALIKAN KOTAK MAKAN ITU!"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? adakah kekecewaan dari chapter ini?**

**Jika ada yang ingin anda sampaikan bisa kalian tuliskan di colomn Review Ok?**


	4. I do what you say

**Halo-halo, maaf author tidak konsisten ini datang lagi, ah iya saya mengedit fic ini karena agar memperjelas kalian siapa karakter utama disini.**

**kebetulan saat saya baca ulang fic saya ada kesalahan yang cukup fatal dari cerita ini yaitu ada ke ambigu-an antara Naruto yang pindah dimensi dan Naruto yang berasal dari Dimensi ini. oke, tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi silakan menikmati fic saya.**

**NB: Ada perubahan dari cerita ini pada chapter 3, agar ceritanya nyambung saya sarankan para readers membaca kembali chapter 3 sebelum membaca chapter 4. ok?**

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**_MAAF_**

**_bayux666_**

**_Benafill McDeemone_**

**_Guest_**

**_dikdik717 _**

**_laguna stream_**

**_Hyuna.t_**

**_namikaze ab_**

**_Raito kunazawa_**

**_Nick name_**

**_Aden L kazt _**

**_namikaze nakato _**

**__Yang mau repot-repot mereview fic saya. dan terima kasih pada readers yang mau membaca fic saya**

**Ah iya, disini saya tegaskan TIDAK ADA YAOI! jadi sorry bagi Yaoi Lovers. lalu cerita ini bertema Friendship/Advanture nah mungkin dicerita ini rada sedikit mengarah ke Romancenya tapi gak terlalu ditonjolkan dan akan lebih banyak ke pertemanan. jadi bagi yang mengharapkan romance harap bersabar.**

**Nah dari pada menunggu silakan menikmati fic saya.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

By:Akira Raymundo

ACT 1: Namikaze Naruto

POV: Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama

Chapter 2:I do what you say

Sudah satu minggu aku mencari gadis itu sekeliling sekolah, hasilnya? Nihil. Heran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu menghilang tanpa ada tanda-tanda sama sekali? Kalau dia memang bersekolah di Akademi ini, seharusnya sangat mudah ditemukan! Akh! Sudahlah, aku terlalu lelah memikirkannya. Aku mulai berjalan menuju bangku dimana aku dan gadis itu bertemu. Setelah sampai aku tiduran diatas bangku tersebut melihat langit sore yang mulai berubah menjadi oranye. Aku kembali teringat sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat kami berdua bertemu dan gadis itu memberikan kotak bekalnya padaku. Lalu setelah kami berbincang sebentar gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku dan dia lupa membawa kotak makannya yang pada saat itu ada padaku.

Karena kupikir dia akan menyadari kalau kotak makan ada padaku maka saat pulang dari Akademi aku menunggunya di halaman Akademi. Tapi, sampai matahari terbenam gadis itu tidak muncul, malah yang aku lihat adalah perempuan dengan rambut panjang menutup seluruh mukanya dan berbaju putih sedang duduk tepat di ayunan Akademi yang di gantungkan di ranting pohon. Langsung saja aku tancap gas lari ketakutan.

Sesaat aku teringat kejadian yang mengerikan itu, aku melirik kearah ayunan tempat aku melihat kejadian mengerikan itu yang tidak jauh dari tempat aku tiduran sekarang. Awalnya aku melihat ayunan itu bergerak pelan, mungkin hanya terkena angin, tapi masalahnya tidak ada angin berhembus saat itu! Aku tetap melihat ayunan itu tanpa bergerak dan itu karena aku juga tidak bisa bergerak. Semakin aku melihat ayunan tersebut makin cepat pula gerakan ayunan itu sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara wanita terkikik aneh.

"HUAAAA!" jeritku yang mendapat kekuatanku kembali. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku langsung angkat kaki dari tempat mengerikan itu. Aku berlari dan terus berlari, sampai-sampai aku menabrak penjaga Akademi saat itu hingga ia terjatuh.

"HEI!" teriak sang penjaga. Namun, aku tidak peduli, aku kembali berlari menuju pintu gerbang dan—

**BUAK!**

Aku menabrak sesuatu sekaligus terjatuh.

"HEI BODOH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya aku tabrak tadi.

"Ugh, SALAHMU SENDIRI MENGHALANGI JALANKU!" balasku sambil berteriak. Aku melihat orang yang tadi menabrakku. Awalnya aku ingin sekali menghajar wajahnya, tapi saat aku lihat wajahnya ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. Wajah itu..WAJAH ITU! wajah orang yang aku cari-cari, wajah dengan mata putih kelabu dan tatapan tajam, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang…TUNGGU?! RAMBUT COKLAT!? PANJANG!?

"HEI APA-APAAN KAU MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriakan orang itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Suara orang itu sangat nyaring. Aku menatap dia sekali lagi, rambut panjang, dengan wajah imut dan berbadan sedikit lebih besar dari aku. Berarti bisa aku asumsikan gadis ini bukan gadis yang aku cari, tapi kemiripan mereka pada bola mata mereka bisa dikatakan mereka adalah satu keluarga dan mungkin aku bisa mencari informasi darinya.

"Uh, maaf, aku kira kau gadis yang sedang aku cari, hehehehe!"

"APA!? KAU BILANG AKU INI SEORANG GADIS!?" aku terkejut, tiba-tiba dia menarik kerah baju dan menarik tangannya hendak menghajarku.

"TUNGGU DULU! BUKANNYA KAU ITU CEWEK!?"

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" teriaknya dengar sangat keras seperti suara halilintar. Aku melotot, tidak aku sangka orang yang ada didepanku ini seorang cowok. Tapi kok wajahnya kayak cewek sih? Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan kerah bajuku dan sedikit mendorong tubuhku. Kulihat dia membuat kuda-kuda aneh dengan tubuh yang sedikit menunduk, kedua pasang jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dia rapatkan lalu masing-masing tangannya membentang kearah yang berbeda.

"Jukenho!" teriaknya, perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Orang itu hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi namun tanpa ragu-ragu, aku kabur meninggalkannya dibelakang. Aku berlari dan terus berlari entah kemana tujuanku sebenarnya namun aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku menabrak orang lagi.

"WOI! LIAT-LIAT KALAU JALAN!" teriak orang itu.

"Gomen!" kataku yang memang aku yang salah menabraknya.

"Hm? Baka Aniki, kau kenapa sih?" ucap orang itu, aku mengangkat kepalaku sambil melihatnya. Ah untunglah yang aku tabrak itu Menma, bukan orang mengerikan seperti tadi.

"Ah tidak, tadi aku nyaris dihajar orang gara-gara aku menyebut dia itu cewek."

"He? maksudmu kau mengira dia itu cewek padahal dia itu cowok?" aku mengangguk. Dia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sambil berdiri dan berjalan mengambil sebuah kantung belanja. Sepertinya dia sedang disuruh ibu untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Begitulah, sebelum menghajarku dia bilang Jyu-Jyu apalah itu." ucapku yang juga ikut berdiri. Menma menatapku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Juken maksudmu?"

"Iya! Juken atau Jukenho kalau tidak salah." Aku melihatnya menghembuskan nafasnya lagi seakan-akan dia sedang mengejekku. Sial.

"Dasar baka aniki, kau seharusnya tidak usah mencari gara-gara dengan Hyuga." ucapnya.

"Hyuga?"

"Mereka itu adalah clan tertua di Konoha. Konon mereka bisa mengalahkan seratus Shinobi seorang diri," aku menyimak perkataan dengan perasaan tidak percaya, seorang diri? Mengalahkan seratus orang? "dan kalau aku tebak, dia tadi akan mengeluarkan '_Jukenho:Hakke Rokujuyon Sho'."_

"Hakke apa?" tanyaku yang merasa tidak jelas dengan ucapan Menma.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho, itu jurus yang dapat menutup seluruh titik cakra yang berada pada tubuhmu dan membuatmu dalam kelumpuhan total," aku menelan ludah, hampir saja aku lumpuh, "untungnya kau tadi lari, berterima kasihlah kepada Kami-sama karena kau tidak terkena nasib sial itu."

"Ya,ya, aku akan berterima kasih nanti." ucapku tidak acuh. Tiba-tiba dia melempar tas belanjaannya kepadaku yang aku tangkap dengan tubuh yang nyaris jatuh. "HEI! APA-APAAN KAU!"

"Bawa itu pada Kaa-chan, aku mau pergi dulu." kata Menma yang langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku. Sialan dia memanfaatkanku ternyata. Tapi, berkat dia aku juga mendapat informasi penting mengenai gadis itu. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi biru. Bintang-bintang mulai terlihat di langit. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pikiranku mulai memutar ulang kejadian ketika Menma mengatakan kalau clan Hyuga itu clan yang mengerikan, tiba-tiba wajah bocah laki-laki yang aku tabrak terbayang dalam benakku, wajah cowok itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gadis yang aku cari-cari. Aku tersenyum, cuman karena harus mengembalikan kotak makan saja aku harus serepot ini. Sungguh mengherankan.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

"Hee? Jadi hanya karena itu kamu meminta bantuanku?" tanya ayahku yang kini berjalan tepat disebelahku sambil menggandeng tanganku. "Tapi kalau mendengar ceritamu, clan Hyuga itu terkesan mengerikan ya?"

"Bukan terkesan mengerikan tapi memang mengerikan." ucapku ketus dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman oleh ayahku. Tidak lama kami berjalan, kami sudah sampai pada komplek perumahan Hyuga. Aku lihat komplek perumahan itu terkesan kuno dan Klasik. Gaya rumah-rumah disana terlihat seperti gaya-gaya rumah negara Hi kuno yang dimana jika kelas bangsawan rumahnya berhalaman luas dan jika kelas rakyat jelata hanya berupa rumah kayu tua dengan pintu geser.

Aku lihat disana orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di komplek itu berambut panjang dan bermata putih kelabu. Aku sendiri menjadi bingung membedakan wanita dan pria disana, tapi yang jelas kalau dadanya besar sudah pasti wanita, hehehehe. Aku dan ayahku mulai memasuki komplek itu dan otomatis orang-orang yang berada disana langsung menatap kami. Sesaat mereka menatap kami dengan tajam, setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka kembali tanpa memperhatikan kami lagi.

"Ada yang aneh disini." kata ayahku yang aku lihat dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aneh bagaimana Tou-san?" tanyaku.

"Tou-chan sendiri tidak tahu Naruto, ayo kita tanya Hiashi." aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti ayahku. Tidak lama kami berjalan, kami berhenti di sebuah rumah besar dengan tiga lantai dan terkesan kuno. Disana terdapat dua orang dari clan Hyuga yang aku tebak sebagai penjaga yang menghalangi kami.

"Siapa kalian dan mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Aku Hokage Keempat Namikaze Minato, dan ini anakku Namikaze Naruto, ingin bertemu dengan Hyuga Hiashi."

"Hiashi-sama tidak bisa menemui kalian saat ini, lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang." ucap salah satu penjaga itu.

"Jika kalian tidak pergi maka jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup." ucap penjaga yang satu lagi. Aku melihat ayahku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Begitu ya? Coba saja kalau bisa." perkataan ayahku sepertinya memancing amarah kedua penjaga itu. Ayahku menyuruhku mundur dan disaat yang bersamaan kedua penjaga itu menyerang ayah dengan telapak tangan terbuka namun jari-jari mereka merapat satu dengan yang lain. Belum sempat serangan mereka mengenai ayahku, ayah sudah berada dibelakang mereka sambil menodong Kunai spesialnya tepat di leher mereka.

"Sudahlah, jika kita bertarung sekarang malah akan membuat keributan, dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang akan menang disini." kedua penjaga itu hanya mencibir dan mengizinkan kami masuk. Saat masuk kami langsung disambut oleh beberapa penjaga disitu. Kami segera mengikuti arah seorang penjaga yang menyuruh kami masuk kesalah satu pintu geser dan saat kami masuk kami melihat seseorang pria berambut panjang yang sedang menutup matanya dan disebelahnya seorang anak gadis berambut pan—TUNGGU DULU! DIA!?

"KAU!" teriakku sambil menunjuk orang yang jelas-jelas nyaris menyerangku kemarin, orang itu juga menatapku sambil melotot dan menatapku dengan tatapan ingin menghabisiku.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?" aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ayahku hanya mengangguk dan melihat anak itu.

"Hiashi, apa dia anak Hizashi?" tanya ayahku kepada orang yang berada di sebelah anak itu. Ternyata dia yang bernama Hiashi.

"Ya, dia anak Hizashi." jawab Hiashi.

"Aku turut berduka kalau begitu." aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Mendadak aura diruangan itu menjadi tegang. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, apa lagi ditatap oleh bocah lelaki yang aku sangka perempuan itu, aku jadi ingin segera pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari Minato?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku hanya menemani anakku untuk mengembalikan bekal seseorang, dan menurutnya orang itu berasal dari clan Hyuga." kata ayahku. Hiashi hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu menatapku dan melihat kotak bekal yang aku bawa ditangankananku. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot dan dia berdiri.

"Darimana kau mendapat barang itu?" tanya Hiashi.

"He? ini?" aku mengangkat kotak bekal yang aku bawa dari tadi. "Ini kotak bekal yang ingin aku kembalikan."

"Kenapa Hiashi? Apa kotak makan ini milik anakmu?" tanya ayahku. Hiashi hanya mengangguk sambil menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya sedang ada masalah disini, bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Minato, hanya masalah keluarga." ucapnya.

"Begitu ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, nah, Naruto kembalikan kotak makan itu."

"Taruh saja disitu, nanti penjagaku yang akan mengambilnya." kata Hiashi, tiba-tiba seorang wanita masuk dan mengambil kotak makan itu tanpa lupa memberi hormat pada kami. "Nah, ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu Minato?"

"Tidak, sudah tidak ada, nah, Naruto ayo kita pulang." ajak ayahku. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku lakukan mumpung aku sedang disini.

"Ano, bisa aku bertemu dengan anak anda?" sepertinya permintaanku itu salah. Aku melihat wajah Hiashi mengeras dan tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Hinata tidak bisa ditemui sekarang, dia sedang sakit." jawab Hiashi. Aku menatapnya dengan kecewa, aku berbalik kepada ayahku dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Tetapi, saat aku melihat wajah ayahku, aku melihatnya sedang menatap Hiashi dengan tajam, seolah-olah ada sesuatu.

"Tou-san ayo kita pulang." ajakkanku sepertinya membuyarkan lamunan ayahku. Dia langsung mengiyakan dan kami langsung beranjak pulang tanpa lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat kami keluar dari komplek Hyuga, mendadak ayah menyuruhku untuk pulang sendiri karena dia ada urusan. Jadilah aku sekarang berjalan sendiri menuju rumah. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disekitarku. Aku menatap sekeliling diriku dan tidak ada apa-apa, hanya jalanan sepi yang dimana disitu hanya ada aku seseorang. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu yang salah disitu. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, padahal baru saja ada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarku dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang? Ini aneh, apa lagi suasana disitu mendadak sepi.

Aku langsung berjalan sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil orang-orang namun tidak ada tanggapan dari siapapun. Aku berjalan hingga aku mencapai perempatan dijalan itu. saat aku berbelok ke kanan aku melihat ada seseorang disana. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang cerah dengan jaket berwarna setengah hitam pada bagian punggung bagian atas dan oranye pada punggung bagian bawah. Dia memakai celana berwarna oranye dan ikatan kepala hitamnya berkibar terkena angin.

Awalnya aku pikir itu adalah ayahku namun aku menatapnya kembali, rambut orang itu terlalu pendek dibanding rambut ayahku dan aku asumsikan dia bukan ayahku. Aku menatap orang asing itu cukup lama namun tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangannya seperti dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Entah kenapa aku malah mengikutinya.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan mengikutinya dan berakhir disebuah hutan yang dipagar oleh kawat-kawat besi. Disana aku melihat tanda peringatan tertempel dikawat itu bertuliskan

_TEMPAT TERLARANG_

_DILARANG MASUK JIKA TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN_

_KAWAT DIALIRI OLEH LISTRIK_

_BERBAHAYA!_

Aku menatap papan peringatan itu, kenapa tiba-tiba kami berada disini? Namun saat aku menatap orang asing itu, dia sudah berada di dalam sana sambil memunggungi ku. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil melewati tempat itu namun tiba-tiba dia menunjukan ke suatu arah yang disana terdapat sebuah lubang galian tepat dibawah kawat itu. sepertinya dia menyuruhku melewati itu. Entah kenapa aku mengikuti arahannya dan pada akhirnya aku memasuki daerah terlarang itu dan mengikuti orang asing itu masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang itu.

Aku mengikutinya dan terus mengikutinya sampai akhirnya aku berada tepat di tengah hutan aneh itu. Sesaat aku melihat ke sekitarku namun saat aku berbalik untuk melihat orang asing itu, orang itu sudah tidak ada. DIA MENINGGALKANKU DISINI!Aku panik, aku bingung harus kemana. Apa lagi menurut papan peringatan yang aku baca tempat ini berbahaya. Gawat! Ini gawat!

Dalam keadaan panik itu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, jangan bilang kalau tempat ini berhantu. "SIAL! Kami-sama! Kenapa kau membiarkanku ketempat seperti ini!"

"Apa ada orang disana?" tiba-tiba suara tangisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah suara gadis. Aku hanya mematung disana. Sepertinya tempat ini memang benar-benar berhantu. Sialnya aku.

"Aku mohon jika ada orang disana, jawab aku!" suara itu semakin keras. Sejenak aku berpikir, sepertinya suara itu bukan hantu, aku mulai berjalan sambil berteriak. "AKU MENDENGARMU! DIMANA KAU!"

"Disini!" teriak suara itu, walau keras namun tetap saja teriakan itu terdengar seperti mencicit. Aku mempertajamkan telingaku, "TERUSLAH BERTERIAK!" ucapku. Dia terus teriak-teriak memanggil dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Aku menatap orang itu, awalnya aku tidak yakin dengan pandangannku namun karena saat aku cubit wajahku sendiri aku yakin ini bukan nyata. Disana seorang gadis Hyuga dengan mata putih kelabu dengan rambut biru gelap tengah duduk sambil meringkuk sambil menangis. Dia menatapku, entah kenapa tangisannya itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah angkuh dan terlihat tergar. Dia menghapus air matanya dan berdiri menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Apa ayah mengirimmu kesini?"

"Ayah? Maksudmu orang yang bernama Hiashi itu? tidak, dia tidak menyuruhku kemari." ujarku,"Tadi ada orang aneh yang menyuruhku mengikutinya dan tiba-tiba aku sudah sampai sini."

"Orang aneh?"

"Iya," jawabku tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang dari tadi ingin aku tanyakan padanya. "Oh iya, bukannya kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit? Aku tidak pernah sakit dan aku tidak mau sakit!"

"Tapi ayahmu tadi bilang—"

"Ayahku berbohong, mau saja kau di bohongi olehnya." ucap gadis itu angkuh sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kenapa kau bisa sampai sini juga?" tanyaku. Gadis itu terkejut dan dia menatap kearah lain dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Aku menghela nafasku, jika tebakanku benar dia punya masalah dengan ayahnya.

"Aku punya masalah dengan ayahku." benar tebakanku. "Aku mengatakan apa yang kau katakan waktu itu pada ayahku."

"Aku? Memang aku mengatakan apa?"

"Tidakkah kau ingat tentang burung yang berada di dalam sangkar emas?" aku langsung teringat tentang kejadian itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanyaku yang kebingungan. Gadis itu menepuk dahinya. Terlihat dia kesal.

"Itu aku! Tidak mengertikah kau!?"

"He? kau?" dia mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Aku mengatakan semua yang kau katakan soal kebebasan dan ayahku marah besar dan kami bertengkar selama seminggu lebih dan—"

"Kau lari dari rumah begitu?" sambungku yang dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya. Aku menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, nanti aku akan minta ayahku untuk berbicara dengan ayahmu, lalu—"

"AWAS!" gadis itu memeluku dan mendorongku menyamping. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gemuruh aneh dan aku langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi. Seekor ular putih raksasa menyerang kami namun dia menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang kami karena kami menghindari dorongan gadis itu, aku dan dia terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa berlama-lama aku bangkit dan mengajaknya untuk lari. Aku melihat ular itu, sepertinya ular itu sedang memutar tubuhnya untuk menyerang kami lagi. Segera aku lari sambil menggadeng tangannya. Kami lari dan terus berlari entah kemana, namun kami tidak peduli, yang penting kami lari dari ular raksasa mengerikan itu. Tidak lama setelah itu aku kehabisan nafas dan tidak kuat untuk berlari. Akhirnya, kami beristirahat sejenak tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang menurutku terlalu besar untuk ukuran pohon biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja kenapa-kenapa! Lihat aku nafasku ngos-ngosan seperti ini!" aku menggerutu tidak jelas. Aku heran, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa sampai sini?

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?" gadis itu terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Dia hanya menatap kearah lain tanpa menatapku. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? "Hei kau mau menjawabku atau tidak?"

Dia menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya yang membawaku kesini adalah Neji-san."

"Neji-san?" tanyaku. Dia menggangguk sebagai jawaban. "Neji itu siapa?"

"Um.. dia…" aku menunggu jawaban darinya. "dia..uh.." aku mulai kesal sendiri.

"JAWAB YANG JELAS!"

"Uh, dia itu—AWAS" teriaknya secara tiba-tiba dan disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa ada gerakan tepat dari belakangku. Langsung aku berguling menyamping menghindari sesuatu yang menyerangku dan ternyata yang menyerangku adalah ular yang tadi. Aku lihat ular itu memutar kepalanya hendak menyerangku. Aku berbalik kearah gadis itu yang kini tengah tengkurap di tanah, sepertinya ular itu tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. aku kembali menatap ular raksasa itu yang kini membedirikan kepalanya sambil mendesis. Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Celaka! Celahku untuk lari telah ditutup olehnya. Aku hanya pasrah dan bersiap menerima nasib jika aku dimakan oleh ular raksasa itu, karena tidak mengerti harus apa, aku menutup mataku agar aku tidak melihat apa yang tejadi setelah ini.

"_BUKA MATAMU!_" tiba-tiba sebuah suara orang terdengar entah darimana. Otomatis aku membuka mataku dan hendak mencari sumber suara itu. namun bukan orang yang aku dapat, tetapi sesuatu yang anehlah yang aku lihat.

Keadaan disekitarku terasa melamban. Aku melihat daun-daun yang berguguran jatuh dengan sangat lambat, seperti gerakan slow motion jika kita menonton film-film action. Aku menatap ular besar itu. Aku melihatnya bergerak kearahku namun dengan gerakan sangat lambat, ditambah aku dapat melihat image yang muncul dari dalam ular itu yang langsung menyerangku namun dengan gerakan yang sedikit lebih cepat dari gerakan ular yang asli. Aku langsung menghindar dari serangan image ular itu dan melompat menyamping melompati tubuh ular raksasa itu dan berbalik melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seperti yang aku tebak, image itu gambaran serangan yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Ketika image itu menembus pohon besar yang tadi tepat dibelakangku tanpa merusaknya, kini tubuh asli ular itu ikut menembus pohon itu yang tentu saja merusak pohon itu. setelah itu, aku kembali melihat image ular itu muncul dari balik pohon dan langsung menyerangku. Secara refleks aku menghindar kearah kiri dan kini aku berdiri tepat di depan gadis Hyuga itu.

Aku melihat ular itu muncul dari balik pohon mengikuti arah imagenya bergerak. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide, aku meronggoh kantung celanaku dan menemukan benda yang sangat aku butuhkan jika disaat mendesak. Benda itu adalah Kunai milik ayahku. Aku memandang ular itu yang memposisikan kepalanya berdiri dan menghadap kearah kami berdua. Disaat berikutnya image ular itu langsung menyerang kearahku. Namun disaat itu juga aku melempar Kunai ayahku kearah mata image ular tersebut dan saat berikutnya, ular itu maju. Disaat itu juga kunai yang aku lempar itu menembus image ular itu dan langsung menusuk mata ular raksasa yang sebenarnya.

Ular itu mendesis dan bergerak-gerak secara brutal. Disaat yang bersamaan itu aku mendapati sebuah cahaya kuning muncul didekat ular itu. Saat itu ayahku muncul dan sepertinya dia terkejut karena melihat ular raksasa yang sedang mengamuk itu. Ayahku berputar di udara dan mendarat tepat didepanku.

"NARUTO! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAH!?" teriak ayahku.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti yah, yang penting kita harus menghabisi ular mengganggu ini!" aku lihat ayahku mengerutkan dahinya. Dia langsung membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan membuat sebuah bola berwarna biru yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"RASENGAN!" teriak ayahku yang langsung berpindah tempat di dekat kunai yang aku tusuk di bagian mata ular itu dan dia menyentuhkan bola itu pada sang ular. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi dan bola itu berubah menjadi bola yang besar dan mendorong sang ular menjauh. Ayahku langsung mendarat tepat di depanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Anehnya saat pandangan kami bertemu, ekspresi marah pada mukanya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut.

"Naruto..kau.."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing, pandanganku perlahan-lahan memudar dan semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Ketika aku membuka mataku, semua pemandangan telah berubah. Aku masih ingat kalau sekitarku seharusnya adalah hutan, namun kini aku berada disebuah ruangan berwarna putih dengan selimut hijau yang menyelimutiku. Sepertinya aku berada dirumah sakit. Saat aku menengok kearah kanan, aku melihat ibuku dan Naruko tengah menatapku. Mereka terlihat khawatir.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibuku, aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Baka Oni-chan! Kau membuatku khawatir tau!" pekik Naruko. Aku memandangnya mengeluarkan air mata dan dia langsung memelukku.

"Aduh! Naruko! Sakit tau!"

"Tapi aku khawatir dengan Naruto nii-chan!" hehehe, ternyata adikku ini perhatian sekali padaku. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus rambut pirangnnya yang panjang.

"Iya, maafkan Oni-chan ya, Naruko-chan."

"Jangan membuat Naruko khawatir ya."

"Wah, kalau itu sih aku tidak janji, hahaha—ADUH!" Naruko tiba-tiba mencekik leherku dibalik pelukannya."NHA..RU..KHO!..LHE..PHAS..KAN..AKHUU!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalau Naruto-nii tidak janji!"

"IYA! AKHU..JHANJI!" setelah itu, Naruko melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Aku sendiri hanya terbatuk akibat cekikannya yang luar biasa erat. Gila, darimana dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu?

"Dari pada itu Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan Sharingan?" tanya ayahku yang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu kamar dan langsung berjalan kearahku.

"He? Sharingan? Apa itu?" tanyaku bingung. Ayahku menatapku dengan heran, dia kembali menanyakan apa aku tahu soal Sharingan dan aku jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Huft, mungkin aku salah melihat." ucap ayahku. Sebenarnya, ayahku ini kenapa? dan apa itu Sharingan? "Oh iya Naruto, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, paling Kiba dan yang lain yang datang lalu mereka akan membuat keributan di kamarku ini. Ternyata, tebakanku salah. Bukan Kiba atau Shikamaru yang datang, melainkan gadis Hyuga yang waktu itu bersamaku saat aku berada di hutan. Dia membawa sebuah bingkisan bunga dan disampingnya ayahnya sedang berdiri sambil menatapku dengan tajam. Apa semua Hyuga selalu menatap orang dengan tajam?

"Hinata, masuklah kesana." perintah ayahnya. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mengangguk dia masuk dan berjalan menuju kasurku dan kini dia berada tepat disebelah ayahku.

"Um..Maafkan aku." cicitnya sambil menyerahkan bingkisan bungannya padaku. "Maaf telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum lima jari dan mengambil bingkisan bunga itu. "Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantu."

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada paman karena telah membantuku untuk berbicara pada ayahku." Hinata membungkuk kepada ayahku. Ayahku hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku katakana pada Hinata.

"Um, Tou-san, Kaa-chan? Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pintaku. Ayah dan ibuku hanya menatapku sambil mengangkat kedua alis mereka, lalu mereka tersenyum dan beranjak keluar. Aku lihat ibu sedikit kesulitan karena Naruko tidak mau ikut keluar dan memilih untuk bersamaku, namun hanya sedikit nada tinggi dari ibuku, Naruko langsung menurut. Kini kami hanya berdua tanpa ada siapapun di ruangan ini.

"Jadi, ayahmu sudah mau mendengar perkataanmu soal kebebasanmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, tapi dia memberi syarat kalau aku dapat bebas jika aku sudah menjadi Shinobi."

"Begitu ya.. lalu soal orang yang bernama Neji yang membawamu ke hutan itu, apa kau sudah membicarakannya pada ayahmu?" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya, "Kenapa? kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Neji-san itu adalah sepupuku dan jika aku mengatakan hal itu bisa-bisa ayahku akan menghukumnya."

"Sudah sepantasnya begitukan? Dia membawamu ke hutan itu dan membawamu dalam bahaya!" ujarku, namun yang kudapat hanyalah gelengan kepalanya. Ah, sudahlah, sepertinya gadis ini terlalu polos. Aku menjulurkan tanganku padanya. "kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Dia menatapku ragu-ragu, namun tetap dia meraih tanganku. "Um, aku Hyuga Hinata."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya, Nona Hyuga."

"Ja-Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Nona'! Namikaze!" aku hanya tertawa, sepertinya aku mendapat teman wanita pertamaku. Ingat hanya teman, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Apa ceritanya menarik? Mungkin perubahan ini mendadak sekali tetapi begitulah author tidak konsisten ini. Saya harap fic ini dapat lebih memperjelas arah ceritanya dan jika ada keluh kesah atau kritik anda bisa mengklik Review dan tulis kritik anda disana.**


	5. Become a Ninja

**Wah! maaf! maaf! Author sering lama update! yah maklum banyak tugas yang perlu dikerjakan author jadi ngerjain Fanficnya harus nyicil-nyicil. sekali lagi maaf ya para reader sekalian**

**Ah iya ada yang nanya ya tentang konflik tentang pembantaian clan Uchiha, sebenarnya tidak ada pembantaian disini dan Author tidak akan memberi Spoiler kenapa Clan Uchiha tidak di bantai di fanfic ini. **

**Ok ****Terima kasih kepada:**

namikaze nakato

bayux666

AN Narra

Gulliet

Aden L kazt

Scythe no Shinigami

Khairi

yami levihan

mendokusai144

DarkZekai

embun pagi

posumah

Namikazeabe

Benafill McDeemone

mendokusai144

roberttheslasher13greed

Guest

**yang telah mereview Fic saya dan terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah mem favorite fic ini dan juga terima kasih para reader sekalian yang mau membaca fic ini.**

**Sekian sambutan dari saya dan selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Dream,Days,Destiny**

By:Akira Raymundo

ACT 1: Namikaze Naruto

POV: Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama

**Chapter 3:Become a Ninja**

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Hinata menjadi teman akrab. Pada awalnya kami memang agak kaku apa lagi teman-temanku yang suka mengejek kalau kami saling menyukai dan dibalas oleh kami dengan teriakan "BUKAN!". Namun lama kelamaan kami menjadi biasa dan walau teman-tamanku suka sekali mengejek kami tapi kami hanya menanggapi sambil lalu. Kebetulan Hinata orang yang asik jika diajak ngobrol. Dia termasuk orang-orang tipe pendengar yang biasanya hanya mendengarkan orang-orang bicara dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

Hinata juga termasuk orang yang pendiam. Tapi dia orang yang cepat bertindak. Dia mempunyai moto 'Banyak bertindak tapi sedikit berbicara'. Ok, terdengar aneh memang tapi begitulah dia. Oh iya, walau pendiam seperti itu tapi jika marah dia bisa jadi monster yang mengerikan. Contoh saja jika aku bercerita tentang betapa menjengkelkannya ibuku, eh tiba-tiba dia langsung marah besar dan berceloteh seharusnya aku menghormati ibuku dan blah blah blah. Mungkin dia di didik oleh ayahnya untuk menghormati orang tua, entahlah aku tidak tahu. tapi sisa dia cukup menyenangkan.

Kami selalu bersama-sama kemana-mana, entah hanya sekedar makan ramen atau memang sedang latihan, kami selalu bersama. Begitulah setidaknya selama 4 tahun belakangan ini. Namun setahun belakangan ini Hinata jadi sedikit berubah, dia jadi sering tidak menanggapi apa yang aku ceritakan padanya dan selalu bengong ketika dia menatapku. Dia juga suka mengomentari apa yang aku kerjakan, entah karena aku kelelahan setelah latihan atau hal yang lainnya. Huft, mengherankan sekali.

Ah iya, sekarang aku sudah berumur 13 tahun dan aku sudah menjadi seorang Shinobi sekarang. Aku melewati ujian dengan sangat mudah. Aku disuruh membuat 5 buah _Bunshin_ dan yang aku buat adalah _Kagebunshin_, mau bagaimana lagi, Bunshin terlalu susah dalam hal penyegelan dan pembagian cakra secara tetap. Sedangkan Kagebunshin hanya perlu membuat bentuk plus dengan kedua pasang jari telunjuk dan jari tengah lalu tinggal keluarkan cakra sedikit banyak dan poof, jadilah Kagebunshin.

Para juri terkejut namun mereka meluluskanku karena tingkat level Kagebunshin diatas level Bunshin. Padahal menurutku Bunshin lebih sulit dari Kagebunshin. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Menma yang mengajariku Kagebunshin.

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku ada penobatan sebagai seorang Shinobi sekaligus pembagian tim. Setiap Shinobi baru biasanya bergelar Genin dan para Genin akan dibimbing oleh seorang Jounin hingga seluruh Genin tersebut menjadi Chunnin.

TING! TONG!

Aku mendengar bel berbunyi dari pintu masuk apartemen. Sepertinya Hinata sudah datang.

"NARUTO! HINATA-CHAN MENJEMPUTMU TUH!" teriak ibuku. Buru-buru aku memakai jaket biru-oranye kebangganku dengan celana oranye juga tidak lupa ikat kepalaku tanda aku adalah Shinobi. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan turun untuk menemui Hinata. Ketika aku turun Hinata telah berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartemen keluargaku. Dia memakai jaket putih dengan celana hitam, sedangkan ikat kepalanya dipasang di lehernya. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya.

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku dan dia menjawab dengan anggukan. "KAA-CHAN AKU BERANGKAT!"

"HEI BAGAIMANA DENGAN BEKALMU?!" teriak ibuku dari arah ruang keluarga.

"TIDAK USAH! MUNGKIN ACARANYA TIDAK AKAN LAMA KAA-CHAN!" sahutku. Ibuku membalas "Yasudahlah." Setelah itu kami pamit dan langsung beranjak menuju Akademi Ninja.

"Tidak aku sangka, kita sudah menjadi Ninja." ucapku sambil melipat tanganku dibelakang kepala dan menatap kearah langit.

"Ya, waktu begitu cepat berlalu ya." sahut Hinata

"Hei, kau bicara seperti itu seperti orang tua saja, Hinata-chan." aku mendengar Hinata terkikik.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, kita pasti akan menjadi tua-kan?"

"Tapi tidak sekarang juga!" aku merasa percakapan ini seperti percakapan orang tua,Astaga.

Tidak lama kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di akademi. Segera kami masuk dan menuju ruang pertemuan. Saat kami masuk, ruangan telah penuh dengan anak murid yang mengenakan ikan kepala. Ya,ya mereka para genin baru. Segera kami mencari tempat duduk dan kami mendapatkan tempat tepat disebelah Sakura dan Sasuke si playboy. Cih, kenapa disebelah bidadari dunia ada Iblis neraka? Dunia memang aneh.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun." sapa Hinata. Dua orang yang disapa menengok. Sakura tersenyum ramah sambil membalas sapaan Hinata dan Sasuke…dia mengambil sebuah bunga mawar dan langsung memberikan kepada Hinata sambil berlutut.

"Selamat pagi wahai bidadari surga..!" aku menganga. Tidak aku sangka kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu keluar dari mulut salah satu anggota clan Uchiha yang terkenal angkuh dan berharga diri tinggi. Aku melihat Hinata, dia hanya tersenyum ramah sambil menerima bunga itu.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun tapi lebih baik kau berikan mawar ini kepada orang yang benar-benar berarti bagimu." Hinata mengembalikan bunga yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHA! Kasihan kau Sasuke!." ejekku sambil tertawa keras. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai seseorang meninju wajahku yang membuat aku terpental menabrak meja.

"DIAM KAU DOBE! KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIKASIHANI KARENA TIDAK PUNYA WANITA YANG MENYUKAIMU!" aku mengkerutkan keningku dan maju menghadap Sasuke.

"APA KATAMU TEME!? BEGINI-BEGINI BANYAK WANITA YANG MENYUKAIKU TAHU!" sahutku yang dibalas "Boo!" oleh anak perempuan satu ruangan tersebut. Sasuke kali ini tertawa paling keras.

**GREEK!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Iruka-sensei masuk dengan berteriak, "DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" langsung ruangan yang awalnya seperti pasar gembrong langsung sunyi bagai kuburan cina. Iruka-sensei masuk dengan diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya dan diantaranya ada Asuma-sensei. Kenapa guru galak itu ada disini?

"Yak hari ini adalah hari yang paling penting bagi kalian semua karena kalian sekarang telah menjadi seorang Shinobi, selamat untuk kalian semua!" sontak para genin yang baru lulus—dan itu termasuk aku—langsung bertepuk tangan. "Ehem, nah sekarang saatnya kalian mendengar pengumuman, karena itu dengarkan baik-baik karena ini penting."

Setelah berkata demikian Iruka-sensei menyingkir dari podium dan berjalan ke kiri sedikit memojok dari para guru-guru yang berada dibelakangnya tadi. "Nah, sebagai Genin, kalian akan didampingi oleh para guru pendamping yang kini berdiri dihadapan kalian semua, setiap tim akan terdiri dari tiga orang genin dan satu orang guru pendamping, maka dari itu aku akan memperkenalkan masing-masing guru pada kalian sekaligus menyebutkan nama-nama kalian yang akan didampingi guru-guru ini. Apa ada pertanyaan?" anak-anak satu ruangan ini hanya diam dan sepertinya Iruka-sensei menganggap itu sebagai tidak. Setelah itu Iruka-sensei menginstruksikan kami semua agar mendengarkan baik-baik pembagian kelompok yang akan dia sebutkan. Tiba-tiba seorang Guru yang berada disebelah Iruka-sensei maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya di ikuti dengan Iruka-sensei menyebutkan nama-nama para genin yang akan di bimbing oleh guru itu.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya sudah 6 kelompok yang terkumpul. Selanjutnya seorang guru aneh berambut putih yang gaya berpakaian mencurigakan maju selangkah didepan podium.

"Hatake Kakashi." hanya itu yang dia sebutkan? Tidak ada embel-embel lain? Dasar guru aneh. Aku harap aku tidak dibimbing oleh guru itu. tapi ucapan Iruka-sensei sangat mengejutkanku.

"Ehem, Genin yang akan di bimbing oleh Hatake Kakashi adalah Namikaze Naruto," Aku terkejut bukan main, kenapa harus aku? Oh yasudahlah aku tidak peduli," Lalu, Haruno Sakura,"

"YEAH! SAKURA-CHAN KITA SATU KELOMPOK." teriakku kegirangan karena gadis yang aku sukai selama ini dapat satu kelompok denganku, sayangnya selebrasi kebahagiaan ini dibalas oleh tinjuan oleh Sakura-chan dan dia menyuruhku diam dengan wajah lesu.

"dan Uchiha Sasuke." tepat saat itu Sakura bersorak riang dan memeluk tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri melirik kearahku dan tersenyum mengejek. SIAAAL!. Iruka-sensei melanjutkan acara pembagian kelompok dan Hinata mendapatkan kelompok setelah kelompokku yang artinya dia berada di kelompok delapan sementara aku berada di kelompok tujuh.

"Sayang sekali ya, kita tidak satu kelompok, Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lesu. Aku menepuk bahunya sedikit keras.

"Jangan lesu seperti itu, lagi pula ini bukan akhir segalanya. Kita masih bisa bertemu itu sudah cukup." Hinata mengangguk tanda dia menyetujui ucapanku. Aku melihat Kiba memanggil Hinata—kebetulan Kiba satu kelompok dengan Hinata—untuk segera menghampiri rekan satu kelompoknya. Hanata seperti biasa, memohon undur diri dengan cara yang menurutku terlalu resmi dan dia berjalan turun menuju kelompoknya.

"Naruto, cepat berdiri. Kita harus menuju guru pembimbing kita sekarang." Aku mengangguk. Saat aku beranjak dari kursiku, guru pembimbingku sudah berdiri tepat didepanku. Dia menatapku lalu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan pandangan malas.

"Temui aku di atap." ucapnya yang diikuti dengan bunyi 'Poof' dan dia menghilang entah kemana. Buru-buru kami bertiga menuju atap akademi dan dia sudah ada disana sambil membaca novel kecil bercover oranye. Ketika kami tengah mendekatinya si guru aneh itu menyuruh kita langsung duduk.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku adalah guru pembimbing kalian, sebelum itu aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian menjadi seorang Genin…" ujarnya dengan sangat tidak niat. Dia menutup buku novelnya dan menaruhnya pada kantung persenjataannya. "Sekarang, kita mulai dengan sesi perkenalan. Sebutkan nama kalian, apa hobi kalian, apa yang kalian sukai dan tidak sukai, lalu cita-cita kalian. Dimulai dari kau, pink."

"Tunggu dulu sensei, sebelum menyuruh kami untuk melakukan hal-hal tadi kenapa sensei tidak mencontohkannya dulu?" ujar Sakura. Aku lihat guru itu menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi, Hobiku membaca novel, hal yang aku sukai tidak perlu aku ceritakan dan hal yang tidak aku sukai juga tidak perlu aku ceritakan. Lalu untuk cita-cita…aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Nah oranye, sekarang giliranmu."

Aku mendengus kesal karena dipanggil oranye, aku berdiri dan mulai menceritakan mengenai diriku. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, hobiku adalah latihan dan makan ramen, hal yang aku sukai adalah ramen , lalu hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah makanan sayuran yang dibuat ibuku dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage seperti ayahku!" jelasku dengan semangat. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk menceritakan mengenai dirinya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Hobiku adalah…Umm.." entah kenapa Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan pipi yang memerah, "Hal yang aku sukai adalah…" kali ini wajah Sakura mulai memerah, dia menunduk dan berbicara sendiri entah apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Lalu yang kau tidak Sukai?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"NARUTO!" eh!? Kenapa aku!?

"Lalu cita-citamu?"

"Um.. itu..uh…KYAA! AKU MALU!" teriak Sakura sambil meninju daguku. Sakura, kau tega sekali.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu pantat ayam." aku ingin tertawa mendengar Sasuke dipanggil seperti itu, aku lihat wajahnya menjadi cemberut.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lalu Hobiku adalah menolong para wanita yang kesusahan, lalu hal yang aku sukai adalah memberikan Bunga Mawar pada wanita cantik dan hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah orang yang menyakiti wanita apapun bentuknya. Untuk cita-citaku, aku…" Sasuke mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura, aku melihat dia memunculkan setangkai Bunga Mawar dari udara dan berlutut memberikan bunga itu pada Sakura, "aku ingin menebarkan rasa cintaku kepada seluruh wanita di dunia ini!" saat itu aku hanya bisa tercengang. Mulutku terbuka saking kagetnya mendengar hal-hal konyol yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berteriak-teriak menyebut nama Sasuke dengan keras sekali dan Kakashi-sensei hanya diam. Mungkin dia sama tercengangnya seperti aku. Tiba-tiba dia mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata. "KAU HEBAT SASUKE!" WTF!?

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk-nunduk layaknya orang yang mendapatkan suatu penghargaan besar.

"Tapi, dari nadamu tadi, sepertinya ada cita-cita lain yang belum kau ceritakan." Sasuke langsung terdiam, senyum menjijikan yang tersirat di wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi wajah keras dengan tatapan tajam kearah Kakashi-sensei.

"Kau benar, aku memiliki cita-cita lain yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku yang penasaran mengenai cita-citanya.

"Aku ingin membunuh orang yang telah membunuh kakakku…" suasana langsung sunyi. Tidak aku sangka dia punya cita-cita seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sesi perkenalan ini cukup sampai disini, besok pagi temui aku di padang latihan di dekat monumen ke pahlawanan."

"Eh? untuk apa Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kalian juga tahu." setelah itu Kakashi-sensei menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

TING! TING!

Bunyi dentingan Kunai ninjaku bertemu dengan Shuriken ninja Kakashi-sensei. Aku lihat Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Kakashi-sensei juga melempar Shuriken. Namun Kakashi-sensei memutar tubuhnya di udara dan melemparkan Shurikennya untuk menahan Shuriken Sasuke. Aku berlari hendak mengambil lonceng bel yang berada di pingganggnya. Saat aku hampir mendapatkan lonceng itu, aku merasa ada yang menarik bajuku dari belakang tubuhku dan aku terlempar menuju Sasuke yang berdiri menatapku.

BRUAK!

"Ugh.."

"Nyaris ya?" ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil membersihkan bajunya. "Tapi kalian harus lebih cepat dari itu jika ingin menang melawanku." Aku dan Sasuke berdiri bersiap akan melawan lagi. Aku tersenyum saat aku lihat batang kayu raksasa berayun menuju Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei sepertinya terkejut dan dia melompat menghindari batang kayu itu.

"SASUKE SEKARANG!"

"AKU SUDAH TAHU DOBE! '_Katon:Housenka no Jutsu!_" burung-burung api muncul dari mulut Sasuke. Mereka berterbangan menyerang Kakashi-sensei yang masih melayang di udara. Aku lihat mata Kakashi-sensei melotot dan setelah itu dia membuat segel sambil berkata. "_Suiton: Mizu Kabe!_"

Sebuah dinding air terbentuk didepan Kakashi-sensei. Otomatis burung-burung api Sasuke padam ketika menyentuh dinding air itu. Tapi hal itu tidak akan aku biarkan. Aku menyurung Kagebunshin-ku yang sudah kupersiapkan diatas pohon untuk turun menuju Kakashi-sensei. Kagebunshin-ku menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil lonceng secara vertical namun Kakashi-sensei langsung menyadari dan dia menangkap Kagebunshi-ku dan melemparkannya kearah belakang tubuhnya sehingga Kakashi-sensei tengah memunggungi kami.

"Sasuke! Ayo!" teriakku, Sasuke mengangguk. Kami berlari menuju Kakashi-sensei dan disaat yang bersamaan aku mendengar suara Kagebunshin-ku—yang tadi dilempar Kakashi-sensei—berteriak menyebutkan sebuah jurus. "_Futon:Kaze Inparasu!(Wind Impulse)_" aku merasa sebuah dorongan angin yang sangat kuat berhembus kearah kami. Karena dorongan angin tadi, Kakashi-sensei terpental menembus dinding air yang dia buat tadi dan menuju kearah kami.

"Sasuke! Sekarang!" aku dan Sasuke membuat segel. Setelah selesai aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang berada disekitarku dan melepaskannya sambil berteriak, _"FUTON: FU RYU NO HOKO!(Wind Dragon roar)"_. Sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat kuat di ikuti teriakanku yang menggelegar berhembus menuju Kakashi-sensei. Disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke juga ikut berteriak. _"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!_" dia menciptakan sebuah bola api raksasa yang melaju ke arah Kakashi-sensei.

Karena api bertemu angin, maka bola api Sasuke bertambah besar dan cepat akibat dorongan angin yang aku ciptakan. Aku mendengar Kakashi-sensei berteriak, "_Suiton: Suijinheki!_" dan aku melihat air memancar menahan gabungan kombinasi jurusku dan Sasuke. Tapi itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi-sensei karena…

CRING!

"YEAH! AKU BERHASIL!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menjauhi Kakashi-sensei. Aku lihat di tangan kanannya ada dua buah lonceng kecil. Dia berlari ke arah kami dan meloncat memeluk Sasuke. "Lihat Sasuke-kun, aku berhasil!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan idemu yang melibatkan Sakura seperti tadi…" ujar Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura—dan itu membuatku cemburu—tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum padaku, "Tapi, rencanamu sangat jenius Naruto!"

"Hehe, tentu saja aku ini jenius!"

"Yah, kalian melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Kalian dari awal berdua mengonfrontasiku dan memberikan waktu agar Sakura membuat jebakan. Setelah Sakura selesai dan memberi tanda pada kalian, kalian menggiringku ke area jebakan dan membiarkan Sakura mengambil lonceng saat aku sedang lengah seperti tadi." Kakashi-sensei bertepuk tangan yang sepertinya kagum dengan apa yang kami kerjakan. "Karena apa yang kalian kerjakan barusan, aku nyatakan kalian lulus!"

"Eh, tapi Kakashi-sensei, bukannya yang tidak dapat lonceng harus kembali ke Akademi?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

"Sebenarnya, ujian ini hanya mengenai kerja sama tim yang kalian lakukan. Banyak ninja gagal dalam misi karena mereka tidak dapat berkerja sama dengan timnya." kami bertiga terdiam. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu mengenai ujian ini karena dulu aku pernah berlatih seperti ini bersama Otou-san dan Menma dengan cara seperti ini dan ayah memberi tahu kalau kerja sama tim diperlukan untuk mendapatkan lonceng yang berada di pinggangnya. Aku melihat Kakashi-sensei menatap kearah langit, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa kalian tahu apa sebutan ninja yang gagal menjalankan misi?"

"Ninja yang gagal menjalankan misi akan disebut sebagai sampah, benarkan?" ujar Sasuke.

"Memang, Ninja yang gagal menjalankan misi disebut sebagai sampah…Tapi, ninja yang menelantarkan rekannya lebih rendah dari sampah." kami terkejut. Tidak aku sangka Kakashi-sensei berkata seperti itu. "Nah, karena keberhasilan kalian aku akan meneraktir kalian ramen."

"YEAAH!" teriakku senang bukan main. "RAMEN! RAMEN!"

"DIAM NARUTO!" teriak Sakura sambil meninju wajahku.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, besok kita akan menjalani misi pertama kita, maka dari itu persiapkan diri kalian."

"BAIK SENSEI!" ucap kami bertiga.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Setelah aku kenyang memakan Ramen. Aku berjalan pulang sendirian, ditengah jalan tidak sengaja aku bertemu Hinata dan Menma yang sedang asik mengobrol sambil berjalan. Buru-buru aku berlari ke arah mereka. "OI! HINATA, MENMA!"

"Baka Aniki! Tidak perlu teriak juga bisa-kan?" kata Menma dengan ketus, namun aku tidak peduli.

"Halo Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan ujianmu hari ini?" tanya Hinata. Aku tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku dan mengancungkan jempoku kearahnya.

"Aku lulus dan besok aku akan menerima misi pertamaku. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"Aku lulus dan besok aku juga menerima misi pertamaku." ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang khas dan lembut kepadaku. Padahal jika aku perhatikan dia jarang tersenyum lembut pada orang lain, hanya senyum yang sekedar sopan saja.

"Bagaimana denganmu Menma?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mengerikan."

"Eh, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? apa kau tidak lulus?"

"Bukan seperti itu Baka Aniki! Tentu saja aku lulus, tapi menghadapi Anko-sensei sangat mengerikan, setiap kali kami ingin mendekatinya , selalu saja ada ular berbisa yang melindunginya. Lalu, dia selalu saja mencul secara tiba-tiba sambil menodongkan Kunai tepat di leherku." jelas Menma. Memang Anko-sensei itu mengerikan tapi kalau mendengar dari kisahnya, Anko-sensei jadi terlihat makin mengerikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa rekan satu tim kalian?"

"Aku bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun satu kelompok dengan Kurenai-sensei." aku mengangguk. "Kalau kau Menma?"

"Aku bersama Minamoto Asuna dan Arisato Kazuto."

"He? namanya kok familiar sekali?" tanyaku sambil berpikir mengenai dua orang ini.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian, sudahlah hari sudah mulai gelap, lebih baik kita pulang." Aku dan Hinata mengangguk setuju. Kami berjalan menuju rumah komplek Hyuuga untuk mengantar Hinata, lalu kami langsung menuju rumah sambil berlomba siapa yang paling cepat sampai rumah.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? pendek ya? maaf jika ceritanya aneh dan pendek. Maklum lagi jarang bengong di kamar mandi jadi susah dapet inspirasi. **

**ok para Readers. jika ada kritik dan saran silakan kalian tulis di colomn Review ok?**


	6. Ready for Chuunin Exam

**Seperti biasa, author yang lama update ini dateng lagi, maaf karena memang saya sering seret dalam ide, apa lagi saya sering bingung karena vocab saya masih jelek jadi istilahnya cerita saya itu mononton. maaf sekali lagi. **

**Fic ini sebenarnya AU jadi maaf, gak bakal sama dengan versi Naruto yang asli. Wajar, namanya juga fanfic.**

**oh iya, disini Arisato Kazuto dan Minamoto Asuna sebenarnya OC pelengkap yang saya ambil namanya dari nama karakter Persona 3: Arisato Minato, Doraemon: Minamoto Shizuka dan dari dua karakter SAO yaitu Kirigaya Kazuto dan Yuuki Asuna. jadi bagi para OC Haters ya gak usah baca, ok?**

**lalu soal kenapa Itachi mati, ya itu saya punya maksud sendiri, pokoknya ikuti ceritanya saja ya?**

******Ok ****Terima kasih kepada:**

celanadalamulepas

Khairi

Moyahime

Naozumi Ariadust

bayux666

kamen Ryuuki13

Sherry Kurobara

Guest

mendokusai144

yami levihan

kejutan

dikdik717

Benafill McDeemone

NH-L polepel aptel

NaruHinaBestFans

susanoo

**yang telah mereview Fic saya dan terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah mem favorite fic ini dan juga terima kasih para reader sekalian yang mau membaca fic ini.**

**Sekian sambutan dari saya dan selamat membaca**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Dream,Days,Destiny**

By:Akira Raymundo

ACT 1: Namikaze Naruto

POV: Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama

Chapter: Ready for Chuunin exam

Hari ini cuaca sangat enak untuk bersantai sambil tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon besar. Bisa dibilang begitu setelah lelah mengurus ternak orang dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa seorang ninja sepertiku bisa menjadi peternak mendadak seperti ini. Padahal 3 hari yang lalu aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi kelas A yang secara licik diubah menjadi kelas C oleh kakek-kakek tidak bertanggung jawab. Nama Kakek itu adalah Tazuna—kalau tidak salah—dan dia meminta tolong pada Komite Misi Konoha dengan alasan melindungi pembangunan jembatan penghubung antara negara Air dan Api dari para bandit yang mengganggu. Menurut Kakek Hokage yang memang masih menjabat dan masih belum mau menurunkan tahtanya secara penuh pada Otou-san (_mereka melakukan pembagian kerja, tou-chan mengurus bagian divisi keamanan desa Konoha, Kakek Hokage hanya bagian santai dan mengurus dokumen_), misi seperti itu bisa dikategorikan dalam kelas C karena tidak ada Ninja didalamnya. Bayaran yang harus dibayar untuk setiap misi biasanya berbeda-beda, semakin tinggi kelas misi maka semakin mahal bayarannya. Contohnya misi kelas D rata-rata pemberi misi bisa memberikan 50 hingga 350 Ryo tergantung seperti apa misinya dan pembayarannya akan ditentukan oleh para Komite Misi Konoha. Kakek Kizuna yang bilang bahwa dia ingin ada pengawalan dari para bandit yang mengganggu jalannya pembangunan jembatan sehingga Komite menetapkan misinya adalah misi kelas C dan kebetulan aku bersama kelompokku saat itu berada disana.

Awalnya aku menginginkan misi ini akan tetapi guru Iruka yang pada saat itu berada disana sebagai anggota Komite Misi Konoha menolak mentah-mentah memberikan misi ini pada kami, tetapi Kakek Hokage langsung memberikan kesempatan pada kami dengan alasan "Biarlah mereka mencari pengalaman.". Langsung saja aku berteriak senang dan memeluk Sakura—yang pada akhirnya aku dihajar habis-habisan olehnya dan Sasuke.

Kelompok kami yang pada saat itu berjalan menuju lokasi langsung dihadang oleh seorang Ninja bernama Zabuza dan untunglah pada saat itu kami ditolong oleh orang misterius dengan topeng aneh. Kakashi-sensei yang menyadari ini langsung bertanya pada Kakek Tazuna dan dia langsung menceritakan segalanya. Kakashi-sensei yang tahu akan hal itu langsung mengajak kami untuk kembali ke Konoha karena menurutnya ini bukanlah misi tingkat C melainkan misi tingkat A yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan karena status kami yang masih Genin. Aku langsung saja menolak dan tetap ingin menjalankan misi ini.

"Misi ini terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian, Kau hanya akan mati sia-sia jika ini tetap berlanjut." kata Kakashi-sensei pada saat itu. Langsung aku mencabut sebuah kunai dan menusuknya pada pegelangan tanganku. "APA YANG KAU—!"

"Aku tidak akan mundur, impianku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku!" mungkin karena kata-kataku itu Kakashi-sensei setuju dengan misi ini dan kami tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Kizuna.

Memang benar, setelah kami sampai dan menetap disana ada beberapa bandit yang mengganggu pembangunan jembatan dan kami langsung mengusir mereka. Kami disana juga ikut membantu pembangunan jembatan yang diselingi kami berlatih pengontrolan cakra dengan cara melangkah dibatang pohon. Aku dan Sasuke yang memang lemah dalam pengontrolan cakra selalu terjatuh ketika kami berjalan, Sakura beda lagi, dia sangat bagus dalam pengontrolan cakra sehingga dengan mudah dia sampai puncak pohon tanpa terjatuh. Butuh waktu beberapa hari bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk menguasai ini dan kami berhasil walau kami memar-memar disana-sini akibat terjatuh.

Tidak lama setelah itu Zabuza muncul kembali dan yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah orang misterus yang menyerang kami saat itu ternyata adalah rekannya. Yang paling parah adalah ketika Sasuke terluka parah karena berusaha melindungiku dari serangan Haku yang memperbanyak dirinya dengan membuat cermin es yang mengepung kami. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku sangat marah dan aku merasa ada kekuatan besar yang mendesak keluar dari diriku. Aku berteriak keras sekali dan sesaat setelah itu seluruh cermin es itu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Aku pada saat itu melihat Haku keluar dari cermin, langsung aku melompat kearahnya dan menghajarnya tepat pada topengnya. Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui siapa Haku sebenarnya ketika aku melihat wajah aslinya. Dia adalah wanita yang pernah membangunkanku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri di hutan dimana aku sedang berlatih melangkah diatas pohon.

Aku bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini, dan dia menjawab bahwa ini atas kemauannya.

"KAU HANYA DIJADIKAN ALAT OLEHNYA! BUAT APA KAU BERBUAT BODOH SEPERTI ITU!?"

"Karena Zabuza-sama adalah orang yang mengakui adanya keberadaanku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati."

Setelah itu dia memintaku untuk membunuhnya dan tentu saja aku tolak mentah-mentah, namun dia tetap memaksaku. Tiba-tiba saat itu dia langsung melihat kearah lain dan langsung berlari entah kemana. Disaat itu juga kepalaku terasa sangat sakit dan aku mendengarkan suatu suara yang berkata, "_Maaf ya, aku harus bertukar denganmu sebentar._" Dan setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa yang aku lakukan

Disaat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di ruangan kamar tidur tamu dirumah Tazuna dan disampingku ternyata ada Haku yang menemaniku sambil tersenyum. Sontak aku berteriak kaget dan memojokan diriku di sudut kamar.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku ada disini karena kau Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau ingat saat aku berusaha melindungi Zabuza-sama dari serangan orang yang bernama Kakashi itu kau langsung melindungi kami berdua dengan menendang Kakashi." aku yang mendengar penjelasan Haku jadi bingung sendiri karena aku tidak ingat apa-apa saat itu.

"Ano, tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan."

"Eh? Tapi waktu kau jelas-jelas sadar dan saat itu kau bilang pada Zabuza-sama kalau aku bukankah alat baginya, dan aku adalah bagian darinya." aku terdiam, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. "dan setelah itu kau pingsan dan Zabuza-sama sepertinya mengerti akan ucapanmu. Dia langsung menyerang bandit-bandit yang saat itu datang dan mengkhianati kami. Zabuza-sama menyerang mereka tanpa ampun."

"Lalu, dia dimana?"

"Maksudmu Zabuza-sama? Dia sedang bekerja membantu orang-orang membuat jembatan sekarang." Jelas Haku, aku mengangguk mengerti. Tidak aku sangka orang bisa berubah secepat itu. Tiba-tiba Haku melangkah kearahku dan dia memelukku. Mukaku langsung memanas dan aku merasa keringat dingin mengalir diwajahku.

"Terima kasih Naruto, karena kau akhirnya Zabuza-sama mengubah sifatnya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih padamu."

"Itu bisa kapan-kapan kau lakukan tapi…bisakah kau lepaskan aku, sesak nih!" kataku yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"Oh maaf." Setelah itu dia melepaskanku. Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas dengan cengiranku yang biasa.

Tidak lama setelah semua kejadian itu akhirnya jembatan penghubung itu selesai. Yang membuat aku terkejut adalah jembatan itu memakai namaku. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Sebelum kami beranjak pulang kami berpamitan kepada Keluarga Tazuna, juga Zabuza dan Haku, kebetulan mereka berdua akan tinggal dirumah Tazuna sebagai rasa minta maaf telah membuat kekacauan selama ini. Setelah itu kami segera pamit dan pulang menuju desa Konoha.

Mungkin bisa dibilang itu pengalaman misi pertamaku, hebat bukan? Aku merasa aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena dapat melakukan misi sepeti tadi. Kini aku tengah berbaring bersama Sakura dan Sasuke sambil menikmati cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk tidur siang melepas penak dan kejengkelan akibat melakukan misi tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Hei kalian jangan malas-malasan seperti itu, tugas kita belum selesai." teriak Kakashi-sensei dari kejauhan. Aku meliriknya dan dari yang aku lihat dia sedang mengurusi kotoran sapi menjijikan dan bau itu. Aku sedikit heran pada Sensei-ku ini, dia terlihat semangat sekali mengurusi ternak? atau mungkin dia memiliki keinginan membuat pertenakan? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan adalah santai.

"Kalau kalian seperti itu, aku tidak akan membatalkan ke ikut sertaan kalian dalam ujian Chuunin!"

"BAIK! KAMI SEMANGAT SENSEI!" teriak kami bertiga yang langsung berdiri dan berlari membantu Kakashi-sensei. Takut jika Kakashi-sensei membatalkan keikut sertaan kita menjadi seorang Chuunin.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Ujian Chuunin adalah ujian yang membuat kami menjadi seorang ninja dalam tahap selanjutnya. Ninja biasa, biasanya dibagi menjadi 3 kelas yaitu Genin, Chuunin dan Jounin. Genin adalah para ninja-ninja pemula seperti diriku, lalu Chuunin adalah tingkatan dimana para Ninja mulai dianggap ninja sesungguhnya dan Jounin adalah tingkat seorang ninja paling atas. Menurut Kakashi-sensei kami diizinkan mengikuti ujian Chuunin karena kami telah melakukan beberapa misi sebagai syarat ujian. Sekarang kami sudah berada di tempat dimana ujian pertama berlangsung, dan tempat itu adalah…

_TEMPAT TERLARANG_

_DILARANG MASUK JIKA TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN_

_KAWAT DIALIRI OLEH LISTRIK_

_BERBAHAYA!_

…..

Menyedihkan, setelah sekian lama aku bersumpah tidak akan kesini lagi ujung-ujungnya aku harus melanggar sumpah kramatku itu. Lagi pula siapa orang bodoh yang menempatkan ujian Chuunin ditempat seperti ini. Tiba-tiba terbesit kepalaku kalau ayah dan Kakek hokage yang berada dibalik semua ini, secara dia panitia utama. Cih, aku akan protes pada mereka berdua setelah ini.

"Tidak usah murung begitu, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu untuk menyongsong hari yang lebih baik! SEMANGAT MAS BRO!" kata Kakashi-sensei yang muncul entah darimana sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak dengan keras. Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya. Entah kenapa, aku mulai kehilangan rasa hormatku padanya.

"KYAA! SASUKE!" aku melirik kearah suara-suara yang mengganggu telinga itu. Seperti biasa Sasuke dikepung para Kunoichi yang tergila-gila dengannya. Heran, kenapa orang yang suka tebar pesona itu bisa punya banyak fans seperti itu sih? Apa lagi Sakura-chan juga ikut-ikutan.. Kenapa bukan aku!

"EHM! PEHATIAN SEMUANYA!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk hutan terlarang. Orang itu mengenakan baju serba hitam, entah penutup kepala berwarna hitam atau mantelnya, pokoknya dia mengenakan baju serba hitam. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh semua anak mendekat kearahnya. Tentu saja Kakashi-sensei mendorong kami bertiga menuju kerumunan para genin yang mendekat ke orang berbaju hitam itu.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul? Bagus, perkenalkan aku Morino IBIKI!" teriak orang yang bernama Ibiki itu dengan penuh penekan pada namanya sendiri. "Umurku 28 tahun, masih lajang, aku mempunyai misi ingin segera menikah, kalau kali—"

DUAK!

"OI! IBIKI! SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA KAU PROMOSI!" teriak seseorang entah dimana setelah sebuah panci mengenai kepala Ibiki.

"Iya maaf-maaf. Nah, " orang yang bernama Ibiki itu berdeham, "Kita ulang dari awal, aku Morino Ibiki adalah instruktur kalian di ujian Chuunin kali ini. Dibelakangku ini," dia menunjuk hutan dibalik tubuhnya dengan ibu jarinya tanpa berbalik sama sekali, "adalah Hutan kematian. Di arena inilah ujian kalian akan berlangsung."

Segera bisik-bisik para genin mulai terdengar, orang bernama Ibiki itu berdeham kembali tanda para genin-genin di sekitarku ini harus diam. "Kalian lihat di kananku ada tumpukan kotak kecil, di setiap kotak kecil ini ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang masing-masing kotak berbeda isinya." dia diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Gulungan-gulungan itu masing-masing memiliki nama yaitu, Langit, Bumi, Air, Api, Surga, dan Neraka. Tugas kalian adalah mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan yang kalian dapat dari kotak ini." kata Ibiki sambil menepuk-nepuk tumpukan kotak itu.

"Pasangan dari gulungan-gulungan ini adalah Langit dengan Bumi, Air dengan Api, dan Surga dengan Neraka. Jika kalian bisa mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan-gulungan ini kalian disarankan segera menuju gedung yang berada di tengah Hutan ini, karena disana adalah titik aman."

Tiba-tiba aku lihat ada seseorang gadis dari clan Uchiha—aku melihat lambang Uchiha dipunggung bajunya—berambut hitam yang diikat kuda mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, tapi bagaimana kami bisa tahu siapa pemilik pasangan dari gulungan yang kami dapat?"

"Ah pertanyaan bagus, untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya, itu harus kalian cari sendiri." aku sweatdrop mendengar jawaban konyol dari orang yang bernama Ibiki. "Dengar, kalian harus berhati-hati mencari pasangan gulungan yang kalian miliki karena jika sampai salah maka gulungan-gulungan yang kalian dapatkan itu akan meledak dan kalian akan mati." kata Ibiki dengan santainya. Bisa-bisanya dia ngomong santai seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bentuk dari gulungan kalian adalah seperti ini." Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan putih polos tanpa ada pola apa-apa disana. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu. "Gulungan polos ini awalnya mempunyai pola yaitu berwarna coklat yang bertuliskan Bumi, tapi pola itu akan menghilang sekitar 30 detik setelah gulungan ini di keluarkan dari kotak. Satu-satunya cara agar pola itu terlihat kembali adalah dengan mendekatkan gulungan lainnya, seperti ini." orang yang bernama Ibiki itu mengambil gulungan lainnya dan mendekatkan kedua gulungan itu. Tiba-tiba warna dan pola kedua gulungan itu muncul. Ditangan kanan orang Ibiki itu berubah menjadi gulungan coklat bertuliskan 'Bumi' dan gulungan yang di tangan satunya berubah menjadi biru muda bertuliskan 'Langit'.

"Tetapi jika kalian salah memasangkan kedua gulungan ini maka, " Ibiki menaruh gulungan langit dan mengambil gulungan lainnya. Dia melemparkan kedua gulungan itu secara berdekatan dan di detik berikutnya sebuah ledakan muncul dari kedua gulungan itu. Dia tersenyum aneh kepada kami semua. "Begitulah, aku harap kalian berhati-hati mencari gulungan itu dan satu lagi, membunuh di izinkan disini, jadi jika kalian belum siap, kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang!" setelah dia berkata seperti itu, aku lihat beberapa kelompok meninggalkan kerumunan. Sepertinya mereka takut.

"Baik? Tidak ada yang ingin pergi lagi dari sini? Nah, sekarang kalian boleh mengambil kotak-kotak ini. Satu kelompok satu kotak. Batas kalian mencari pasangan gulungan kalian adalah tiga hari, tepatnya hingga matahari terbenam. Lalu, kami memberikan waktu untuk kalian sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mempersiapkan diri, dimulai dari sekarang!" setelah semua omong kosong itu, Ibiki mempersilahkan perwakilan dari masing-masing kelompok untuk maju mengambil satu kotak dari tumpukan kotak-kotak itu. Dari timku Sakura yang maju.

"Bah, lama sekali penjelasannya, ribet pula!" keluhku. Aku duduk sambil menahan tubuhkan dengan kedua tanganku.

"Untuk otakmu yang lemot itu ya wajar saja." celetuk Sasuke yang membuat dahiku berkedut.

"Apa katamu Teme!?"

"Kalian masih suka bertengkar ya?" kata seseorang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke kearah orang yang berbicara tadi, ternyata disana ada Shikamaru dengan wajah bodohnya seperti biasa.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap aku dan Sasuke secara bersama-sama.

"Kalian ini tim, jangan saling bertengkar." kali ini Chouji yang berkata seperti itu, dia tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Shikamaru. Aku sejenak memperhatikan tubuh Chouji. Bukan, Bukan karena aku nafsu dengan Chouji, melainkan tubuhnya yang sekarang menjadi kurus dan tidak gemuk seperti dia yang dulu.

"Kau kenapa Chouji? Kurus sekali tubuhmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Tapi bukan Chouji yang menjawab, melainkan malah Shikamaru.

"Dia diet setelah ayahnya obesitas dan masuk rumah sakit, katanya di trauma." entah kenapa, setelah itu Shikamaru langsung mendapat pukulan dari Chouji.

"Ka-kalian Ja-jangan bertengkar lagi dong.." ujar seseorang yang suaranya aku kenal dari logat bicaranya ini. Yah, siapa lagi Kalau buka Yamanaka Ino. Dia datang bersama Sakura yang aku lihat di tangan kedua orang itu terdapat kotak kecil yang isinya ada gulungan kertas.

"Memangnya mereka suka bertengkar ya?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat penasaran. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bisa-bisanya mereka menasehati kami tapi sendirinya sama saja.

"Yo, baka Aniki, kau ikut ujian Chuunin juga ternyata?" panggil adikku Menma yang muncul entah darimana. Seperti biasa, dia memakai jaket hitam dengan kerah berbulu putih, jaketnya dia buka begitu saja sehingga kaus abu-abunyanya terlihat, dia juga memakai celana jeans abu-abu yang selaras dengan kaus maupun jaketnya. Tidak sengaja aku melihat dibelakang Menma, ada dua orang mengikutinya. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam jabrik dan bermata hitam. Dia memakai satu set baju training berwarna hitam dengan strip putih. Sementara yang perempuan dia berambut coklat yang diikat ekor kuda dan mata perempuan mengikuti warna rambutnya. Sejenak aku pikir dia adalah bidadari surga karena dia cantik sekali, tapi langsung aku hapuskan pikiran itu dari kepalaku, takut kepalaku akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Perempuan itu mengenakan yukata berwarna krem keputihan berlengan pendek dan memakai baju jaring-jaring sebagai dalaman. Hey! Aku tahu dalamannya karena baju jaring-jaring itu terlihat hingga pangkal lehernya! Lalu dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam sebetis dengan bagian kaki yang tidak tertutup celananya di ikat oleh perban.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku pada Menma sambil menunjuk kepada kedua orang itu.

"Ah, mereka rekan setimku, yang laki-laki bernama Arisato Kazuto dan yang wanita bernama Minamoto Asuna."

"Hai!" kedua orang itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas lambaian mereka sambil menyenggol Menma dengan Siku.

"Cara memperkenalkanmu itu seperti mereka seperti orang tua." Celetukku

"Peduli amat." balasnya dengan pandangan tidak peduli. "Ah, iya aku ingin memberitahumu satu trik yang mungkin berguna bagi kalian disini. Mau dengar?" otomatis seluruh perhatian kami langsung tertuju padanya.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

"Sudah lima menit belum?" tanyaku pada Sakura. Dia melihat timer yang berada dibagian bawah kotak itu.

"Sudah, angkanya menunjukan 00:00." Sasuke menyuruh sakura membuka kotak itu. Sakura mengangguk. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kotak itu, setelah terbuka kotak itu benar-benar terbuka. Aku melihat gulungan berwarna coklat bertuliskan 'Bumi'.

"Ho, kita mendapat gulungan Bumi ya? berarti tinggal mencari kelompok yang membawa gulungan Langit saja ya?" kataku pada Sakura dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan gema di hutan belantara ini. Entah kenapa Sakura langsung menjitaku.

"Tidak usah keras-keras ngomongnya! Ludahmu nyebur tau!"

"Ok, saatnya mencari gulungan langit sekarang!" dengan semangat, Sasuke melompat ke dahan-dahan pohon. Aku dan Sakura langsung mengikutinya. Kami bergerak tanpa arah entah kemana, yang jelas kami harus bergerak. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kami sedang di untit. Langsung aku menatap Sakura. Dia mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke sepertinya juga sudah tahu karena Sharingan-nya juga telah aktif. Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu, sebuah kunai melesat diantara kami. Langsung kami mengambil posisi bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Hei! Tikus-tikus penguntit, keluar kalian! Kami sudah tahu kalian mengikuti kami dari tadi!" teriakku dengan suara keras. Awalnya tidak ada respon apa-apa. Namun, sebuah air bertekanan tinggi menyembur kearah kami. Segera kami melompat menghindar. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang dibelakangku. Ketika aku ingin melihat sebuah tendangan cukup keras mengenai wajahku sehingga aku terjatuh dari atas pohon menuju tanah.

BUAK!

"Ugh" aku tersungkur dengan cukup keras, namun orang yang menyerangku langsung turun dari atas sambil melemparkan beberapa kunai kearahku. Aku langsung melompat untuk menghindari kunai-kunai itu. Aku lihat musuhku yang berambut hitam ini adalah ninja dari desa Amegakure. Dia kembali melemparkan kunai-kunainya kearahku. Aku lihat dikunainya dipasang kertas peledak. SIAL! Langsung saja aku membuat segel sambil berkata " FUUTON: _KAZE INPARASU_!" kunai-kunai itu meledak akibat tekanan angin yang aku ciptakan. Dari balik ledakan itu, nanja ame itu muncul sambil membawa pisau Kunai di tangannya. Otomatis aku mengambil pisau kunaiku. Kedua pisau kami saling bersentuhan menciptakan dentingan besi yang keras.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Aku melompat mundur. Sambil tetap siaga jika dia menyerang. "Hebat juga kau!" ucapnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian.

"KYAAA!" Teriakan Sakura langsung mengalihkanku. Aku lihat dia dan Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dariku terperangkap oleh penjara air yang dibuat oleh rekan setim orang ini. Gawat! "SASUKE! SAKURA!"

"Terlambat!" ninja ame ini sudah berada tepat didepanku. Sebuah air muncul dari alat nafas yang berada dari mulutnya dan menciptakan penjara air untukku. Di dalam penjara air itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, gerakanku terkunci total dan aku menjadi susah untuk bernafas.

"Percuma saja, jika kau sudah terkurung di dalam penjara air ini sama saja kau seperti orang lumpuh." ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Sekarang, serahkan gulungannya!" aku diam. Aku lirik kearah Sakura dan Sasuke yang terperangkap, namun yang aku dapat adalah rekan-rekan orang ini telah jatuh tersungkur. Aku menatap ninja dari Ame dengan seringai.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum hah?" teriaknya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Karena kau sudah kalah, bodoh!" jawab Sasuke yang sudah berada dibelakang ninja ame ini. Aku lihat Ninja Ame ini terkejut, dia hendak berbalik namun Sasuke langsung memukul tengkuk lehernya dan membuatnya pingsan. Penjara air yang tadi mengepungku langsung jatuh begitu saja ketanah. Aku terbatuk-batuk sambil memuntahkan air-air yang tadi masuk kedalam tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Naruto, tidak aku sangka kau hebat! Kau bisa membuat strategi yang dapat mengecoh lawan seperti tadi! Kau membuat Henge pada Kagebunshinmu untuk meniru kami, lalu kau berteriak keras-keras untuk memancing musuh yang memiliki pasangan dari gulungan kita sehingga dengan mudah dia kemari dan masuk perangkap kita!"

"Ya, kalian juga hebat untuk dalam hal bersembunyi, jadinya rencana kita berhasil. Kita harus berterima kasih pada Menma yang memberitahu kita cara mendapatkan gulungan yang cepat dan tepat." Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan gulungannya?"

"Tepat, gulungan kelompok ini adalah pasangan dari gulungan kelompok kita." ujar Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kedua gulungan itu yang kini berubah warnanya yang satu coklat dan yang satu biru muda. Aku berdiri dan menarik nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita ke Save point sekarang!"

"Oh, kalian tidak akan kemana-mana sekarang." aku menghentikan langkahku. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan tubuhku? Aku alihkan pandangan keorang yang kini berdiri di atas sebuah pohon sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Seorang wanita bermuka jelek berkulit pucat aneh tengah menunjukan seringainya yang mengerikan kepada kami. Celaka! Aku merasa dia adalah orang yang berbahaya, tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak!

"Serahkan gulungan itu maka akan aku ampuni kalian.." ucapnya. Aku tersenyum mengejek sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutku.

"Heh! Tidak akan pernah!" teriakku. Senyum wanita itu makin merekah.

"Pilihan yang salah nak!" wanita itu melempar kunainya kearahku. Tubuhku benar-benar tidak bergerak. Tidak ada kesempatan untukku untuk menangkis atau menghindar, SIAAL!

TRANG!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada didepanku dan dia menangkis Kunai itu. "SASUKE?"

"Dobe, aku tidak bertarung sendiri disini, kau masih mempunyai aku dan Sakura, kami akan melindungimu, begitu juga sebaliknya." aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Benar juga, aku tidak sendiri. Entah kenapa, tubuhku kembali menuruti kemauanku. Aku bisa bergerak seperti biasa kembali.

"Benar, aku tidak bertarung sendiri." Aku menatap tajam ninja Kusagakure itu. "Sasuke, Sakura, ayo!" aku melompat menerjang wanita. Kulempar 3 Kunai kearahnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuat segel dan membuat bola api kecil yang membakar Kunai-kunai yang aku lempar. Ninja Kusa itu langsung menghindar dan dia melempar 5 Shuriken kearah kami. Dengan cepat aku membuat Kagebunshin sebagai penahan Shuriken-shuriken itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bajuku ditarik. Benar saja, wanita itu sudah berada dibelakangku dan dia menariku menuju tanah.

BUAK!

Aku rasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika aku mencapai tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku rasakan tanah di sekitarku telah retak. Secara mendadak aku merasakan sakit diperutku. Aku lihat wanita itu tengah meninjakku. Kemungkinan dia menginjakku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dari udara. Aku merasa mual dan disaat yang bersamaan darah keluar dari tubuhku. Asin, mulutku terasa asin dan amis.

"Ho~ hanya sebatas ini ya kekuatanmu? Dasar le—!" sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai wajah bagian kanan wanita itu. Kulihat yang menendang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Oi, dobe cepat berdiri!" teriaknya, dia berlari menuju wanita itu entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang membantuku untuk duduk. Aku muntahkan segala darah yang tertahan di mulutku. Sakura memberiku air dan segera aku kumur untuk membersihkan mulutku yang terasa asin menjijikan. Aku segera berdiri namun Sakura menahan tanganku. "Jangan gegabah Naruto, kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung."

"Jika aku tidak bertarung maka Sasuke, tidak! Kita semua akan mati!" Sakura hanya menatapku, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku mai, tidak akan pernah." aku langsung menarik tanganku dari tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju pertempuran yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke. Ada yang aneh, aku sangat kaget apa yang sedang aku lihat saat ini. Leher wanita itu tiba-tiba memanjang dan sepertinya ingin menggigit Sasuke yang kini terpojok di sudut pohon yang besar. Segera aku menambah kecepatanku sambil membuat segel.

"Fuuton: _Tora no Kazegafuku_(wind tiger blow)!" aku melompat dengan kedua tanganku sudah berubah menjadi kepala Harimau dengan angin yang berputar dibelakangnya. Sebelum kepala Wanita itu mencapai Sasuke, aku langsung menghajarnya dengan pukulanku tangan kananku. Dorongan angin pada tanganku membuat kepalanya terpental jauh bersama lehernya yang memanjang mengikuti arah kepalanya, dalam kesempatan ini langsung berlari menuju tubuhnya yang tanpa pertahanan itu dan meninjunya dengan tangan kiriku.

"HEEEAAAAA!"

BUAK! GROSAK!

Tubuh wanita itu terpental menabrak pohon. Aku langsung melompat mundur menuju Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa, teme?" dia menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Khukhukhu, tidak aku sangka kau kuat juga Naruto-kun." aku berbalik dan aku melihat wanita mengerikan itu telah berdiri dengan wajah yang robok. Tunggu? Robek? Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku, takut salah untuk apa yang aku lihat. Namun tidak ada kesalahan, wajah wanita itu benar-benar robek setengah dan dibalik wajah itu bukanlah gumpalan daging ataupun tengkorak, melainkan wajah orang lain.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriakku.

"Aku? Yah kau bisa memanggilku Orochimaru." Orochimaru? Siapa dia? "Tapi itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah, akan aku habisi kau sekarang juga!" setelah berkata demikian, dia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang Tsurugi—pedang berbilah dua arah—bercahaya biru terang. Aku merasa tanda bahaya, segera aku melempar kunai-kunai dan Shuriken kearahnya, namun dengan mudah semuanya di tangkis dengan pedangnya bahkan kunai yang aku lempar ada yang terbelah.

"SASUKE, NARUTO! LARI!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, kami segera lari namun kepala wanita itu bergerak sangat cepat seperti ular, belum berapa langkah kami berlari, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menghadang kami. Dia menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya sambil berkata. "MATI!" Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku berharap dapat menutup celah tusukan pedang itu, aku tutup mataku dan pasrah menerima serangan darinya.

TRANG!

Aku mendengar suara besi bertemu dan serangan yang aku tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Penasaran, aku buka sedikit mataku. Oranye, ya aku melihat warna oranye didepanku. Aku buka lagi mataku sedikit untuk memperjelas pandangannku dan warna oranye itu berubah menjadi sebuah mantel yang berkibar milik seseorang. Aku ingin membuka mataku lebih lebar, namun orang yang berada didepanku ini berteriak, "_NISUGA JISHOU_!(Sun-fang, piercer of hell!)" dan ledakan besar diikuti cahaya kuning-oranye membuat aku terpental menabrak pohon dan pandanganku berubah menjadi hitam.

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Aku membuka mataku melihat keadaan sekitar, ugh! Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit! Awalnya pandanganku buram dan berputar-putar, namun setelah aku mengerjap beberapa kali, pandanganku menjadi normal. Aku kini berada dibawah sebuah pohon tepat di bawah akarnya yang timbul dari dalam tanah.

"Yo, kau sudah sadar ya?" aku melihat orang yang memanggilku dan itu adalah Shikamaru. Dia berjalan kearahku dan berjongkok. "Tega sekali kau enak-enakan tidur disini sedangkan Sakura mati-matian melawan para Ninja dari Oto itu."

"Eh? Oto? Bukannya tadi kami melawan Ninja dari Kusagakure?"

"Kusa? Kau mimpi? Tidak ada ninja Kusa disini." ujar Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Dia menyodorkanku sebuah mangkuk yang terbuat dari plastik dengan isinya terdapat sup sayuran hangat. "Makanlah, Chouji yang buat. Kau harus tahu dia ahli memasak sekarang dan ah iya, ini nasimu." Shikamaru memberikan nasi yang diikat oleh daun yang cukup lebar. Aku merasa heran, kita sedang ujian atau sedang piknik?

"Darimana kalian mendapat mangkuk dan segala macam makanan ini?" tanyaku sambil memakan nasi yang aku campur dengan supku.

"Chouji, dia selalu membawanya dengan memasukan bahan makanan dan peralatan memasak dengan menyegel bahan-bahan itu digulungan kertas ninja."

"Heh? Hebat juga dia bisa melakukan itu."

"Dia bukan orang bodoh, kau ingatkan siapa yang paling serius dikelas kalau bukan Chouji." aku mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru, dulu walau terlihat seperti orang malas dan bodoh, Chouji adalah orang yang serius jika belajar. Wajar saja dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang seperti ini.

"Lalu dimana Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanyaku yang menyadari kalau kedua orang itu menghilang.

"Sakura sedang membantu Chouji memasak bersama Ino dan Asuna, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil air disungai dekat sini bersama Menma dan Kazuto."

"He? jadi kelompok 2 ada disini juga ya?" kataku sambil menghabiskan supku yang tersisa. "Tapi kenapa kalian disini? Bukannya kalian harus mencari pasangan gulungan ninja itu?"

"Kami sudah mendapatkannya, berkat taktik yang diberi tahu Menma." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukan dua gulungan Ninja yang berwarna biru tua dan Merah. "Kalau makananmu sudah habis lebih baik kau keluar dari sini dan bantu yang lain."

"Iya-iya tidak usah kau beritahu aku juga akan keluar." aku segera berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk supku. Ketika aku keluar, disana terdapat Chouji yang duduk sambil mengaduk-ngaduk pancinya. Disisi lain trio cewek sedang asik bercerita entah apa yang mereka ceritakan. Gadis yang berambut coklat yang bernama Asuna melihat kearahku. Entah kenapa dia berjalan kearahku.

"Kau Naruto ya?" aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. "Kau mirip dengan Menma ya, hanya beda dari warna rambut dan mata. Selebihnya persis." ujarnya, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Menma, dia itu menyebalkan." Kataku.

"Ah, kau juga menyebalkan kok." kata Asuna. Aku terkejut, baru kenal sekali saja sudah menyebutku menyebalkan, dasar cewek kurang ajar. "Eits, jangan marah. Ini menurut Sakura-chan loh." Oh, pantas saja. "Benar juga, kau memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan yang unik seperti Menma ya?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Seharusnya kau tidak bisa berdiri untuk sementara waktu karena memar yang ada di punggungmu dan perutmu. Kalian benar-benar saudara kembar yang unik."

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataan Asuna, Menma dan yang lain datang sambil membawa bambu-bambu yang berisi air. "Yo, baka Aniki? Sudah sadar? Aku kira kau akan pingsan sampai 2 hari kedepan."

"Apa katamu lah, hei berikan air itu padaku." pintaku padanya, dia tertawa dan melemparkan satu bambu padaku. Langsung aku membuka bambu itu dan meminum air yang ada didalamnya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita semua harus pergi ke gedung tempat titik aman dari ujian ini sebelum matahari terbenam, lebih baik kita bergerak bersama dari pada sendiri-sendiri. Semua mengerti?" tanya Menma yang berlagak seperti ketua tim dan untuk kali ini, dia cocok sebagai pemimpin. Kami semua mengangguk, dan berkata..

"YEAH!"

**TBC**

**Maaf mungkin saya terkesan buru-buru dalam menceritakan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena saya ingin segera ke versi Shippuden, jadi banyak event yang akan saya singkat atau tidak masukan ke dalam fic ini. untuk para readers sabar ya.**

**Review anda adalah motivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini, **

**mind to Review?**


	7. Because This is My Ninja Way

**Maafkan author ini yang selalu gak nentu mengupdate ini fic. Saya sering mengalami problem pembuatan diksi yang bagus jadi pembuatan fic ini selalu ada kendalanya.**

**********Ok ****Terima kasih kepada:**

mendokusai144

Khairi

Aden L kazt

celanadalammulepas

Guest

Nakato-san

Benafill McDeemone

lawliet uzumakie

Guest

Natsumi H

Namikaze-Hayato

**yang telah mereview Fic saya dan terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah mem favorite fic ini dan juga terima kasih para reader sekalian yang mau membaca fic ini.**

**Sekian sambutan dari saya dan selamat membaca**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** PS: Jika ada yang berbicara dalam hati Namikaze Naruto hurufnya di bold itu berarti Kyuubi**

** Jika yang berbicara tapi hurufnya biasa atau di italic beraro itu Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Because This is My Ninja Way**

Bosan….bosan,bosan,bosan. Tidak ada lagi hal yang aku harus kerjakan selain menunggu dan main kartu. Bayangkan saja, tiga hari menunggu di ruangan yang tidak ada apa-apanya dan kosong melompong tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik pasti akan membuat orang frustasi. Ya, orang yang frustasi itu adalah aku. Sedangkan yang lain, mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja malah Chouji sekarang sedang memasak. Aku heran, sebenarnya dia itu ingin jadi ninja apa koki? Tapi aku akui makanan yang dia buat itu sangat enak walau hanya sekedar makanan sederhana seperti Sup Miso, atau hanya ikan bakar.

Walau begitu, sekarang adalah hari ketiga, tim-tim yang sudah mendapat gulungan yang tepat sudah berada disini. Kalau aku ingat, kelompok kami—team dua,team tujuh dan team sepuluh—adalah kelompok pertama yang masuk ke dalam gedung ini. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kelompok yang datang adalah kelompok dari '_Sunagakure no Sato_'. Anggotanya terdiri dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang rambutnya diikat empat, lalu seorang dengan penampilan yang sangat mencurigakan seperti seorang penguntit dan yang terakhir pria berambut merah berkacamata dengan wajah polos sambil membaca sebuah buku dan dia juga membawa gentong aneh dibalik punggungnya. Aku sedikit penasaran kenapa dia membuat Tatto kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahinya?

Lalu kelompok yang datang adalah kelompok dari '_Takigakure no Sato'_. Anggotanya adalah seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan kulit coklat gelap, dia memakai jaket putih yang dibuka begitu saja yang memperlihatkan pakaian jaring-jaringnya dan celana pendek se paha. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _Fuu_ dan dia juga memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang lelaki berambut hitam panjang bernama _Shibuki_ dan yang satu berambut coklat, aku lupa namanya. Untuk hari pertama mungkin hanya mereka saja.

Lalu di hari berikutnya kelompok dari '_Kumogakure no Sato_' yang datang yaitu tim yang terdiri dari dua orang perempuan dan satu laki-laki yang rambutnya pirang semua. Tidak lama setelah mereka datang tim delapan yang terdiri dari Hinata, Shino dan Kiba datang. Langsung aku menyapa mereka. Seperti kebiasaan kami di Akademi, aku dan Kiba berhigh five.

Di hari ke tiga. Datang dua tim dari Konoha. Tim yang pertama datang yaitu tim dengan salah satu orang berbaju serba hijau aneh yang selalu berteriak "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" dan juga… Hyuuga Neji?! Sedang apa dia disini? Lalu tim Konoha selanjutnya terdiri dari satu orang laki-laki dengan pakaian seperti seorang biksu, lalu seorang wanita berkulit tan, berambut Coklat gelap dan bermata biru dan seorang wanita dengan kulit kuning langsat, bermata abu-abu dan berambut orange cerah yang di gerai begitu saja.

Tidak lama setelah itu datang tim dari Konoha, '_Otogakure no Sato' dan _. Kelompok dari Konoha mereka memakai baju yang seragam yaitu baju berwarna ungu gelap dan berlegan putih. Kelompok dari Oto juga memakai baju yang seragam yaitu baju dengan ungu pucat dan sebuah syal berwarna loreng hitam putih.

TEEET!

Aku kaget bukan main dengan bel yang sangat keras itu di ikuti guncangan aneh dan suara aneh. Aku melihat kearah pintu masuk yang tiba-tiba menghilang yang digantikan dinding beton hijau yang warnanya selaras dengan dinding ruangan ini. Entah dari mana, dari arah depanku muncul pintu besar berwarna merah dengan ukiran Tengu dan disana sudah ada satu Jounin Konoha yang berdiri sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik tubuhnya.

"Ehm, saya adalah pengawas ujian kalian yang kedua. Nama saya adalah Hayate, dan sebelum itu aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah berhasil mencapai tahap ini. Untuk selanjutnya silakan ikuti aku." orang yang bernama Hayate itu berjalan menuju pintu besar merah itu. Dia menjentikan jarinya lalu pintu itu terbuka dengan suara gesekan yang besar di lantai. Ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, aku melihat sebuah ruangan luas dengan patung berbentuk tangan yang membuat sebuah segel dan ada 6 buah layar LCD yang masing-masing ada tiga buah. Disana juga telah ada 5 orang yang berdiri menghadap kearah kami, dua diantaranya adalah Kakek Hokage dan Ayahku, seorang anak kecil berambut hijau dengan senjata aneh dipunggungnya dan dua orang Jounin yang berada di ujung kiri dan kanan barisan seolah menjaga ketiga orang yang berada diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian baris menurut tim kalian masing-masing." Dia mengisyaratkan kami agar segera membentuk barisan, segera kami membuat barisan yang dimana barisan tim ku berada di posisi 2 dari kiri. "Baik, sebelum kita mulai ujian kedua ini, tuan hokage ketiga akan menyampaikan sesuatu." setelah orang yang bernama Hayate itu mundur, kakek Hokage maju 2 langkah dari tempatnya. Senyumnya merekah bersama dengan pipa rokoknya yang jatuh ke lantai.

"AKH! ROKOKKU!" teriaknya sambil menangis seperti orang yang habis di tinggal mati istrinya. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Baru kali ini aku melihat Kakek Hokage bersikap konyol seperti itu. Sepertinya gelar ninja jenius atau sebagainya yang aku dengar dari tou-san harus dicabut. Setelah tangisan mereda dan sikapnya kembali seperti semula, dia menarik nafasnya dan.. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Kok nafasku sakit sekali ya? kebanyakan merokok sepertinya."

"Em Sandaime-sama?" kakek Hokage melirik tou-san dengan tajam.

"Ada apa Minato? Kau bilang aku saja yang berpidato?"

"Um, memang benar. Tapi, dari tadi anda belum pidato sama sekali dan para peserta menunggu pidato anda!" ucap Tou-san sopan. Mata Kakek Hokage tiba-tiba membesar seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau benar juga. Baiklah, Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini yang akan berhasil melewati ujian pertama dan aku sebagai Hokage ketiga mengucapkan selamat atas kalian semua yang berhasil mencapai tahap ini." kami bertepuk tangan setidaknya untuk besikap sopan. "Dalam ujian kedua ini akan diadakan duel, untuk aturan akan disampaikan oleh Yondaime Mizukage-sama, Yagura!" aku sedikit bingung dengan cara bicara Kakek Hokage, sebenarnya dia itu sedang berpidato atau membawa acara televisi sih? Tapi sudahlah itu tidak penting, Aku sedikit terkejut pada bocah yang disamping ayahku itu ternyata seorang Mizukage, terlalu muda untuk jabatan seorang Kage menurutku. Mizukage itu maju dan tersenyum kearah kami semua.

"KYAAA!" teriak semua Kunoichi yang berada diruangan ini. Aku menutup kedua lubang telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Gila, aku pikir hanya Sasuke yang akan mendapat teriakan itu dari para wanita, bahkan Sakura juga ikut-ikutan teriak. Dunia sepertinya tidak sekecil yang aku kira. Kulihat Sasuke tidak suka dengan keributan ini, lihat saja wajahnya tiba-tiba mengkerut begitu.

"Oi teme!" merasa dipanggil, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat diriku melalui sudut matanya. "Ada saingan nih kayaknya?"

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan hal tidak berguna itu? cih buang-buang waktu saja." aku nyengir mengejek. Catat ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke ngambek karena ada yang lebih tampan darinya. Ini sebuah rekor.

"Baiklah, untuk peraturan dalam ujian kali ini adalah _Royal Rumble,_" kata Mizukage dengan suaranya yang baritone tapi masih terdengar imut-imut anak kecil. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, baru pertama kali aku mendengar istilah ini "sistemnya adalah kalian bertarung dalam arena ini dalam bentuk enam orang secara sekaligus. Tiga orang yang bertahan di dalam arena akan maju kedalam babak utama."

"Pertarungan ini terdiri dari lima babak," lanjutnya. "untuk babak terakhir yaitu babak kelima sistem pertarungannya tidak lagi dalam bentuk enam orang, melainkan sembilan orang sekaligus karena diruangan ini ada sebelas kelompok yang bersifat ganji,dan tetap yang maju kebabak utama adalah tiga orang.. Sampai sini ada pertanyaan?" tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa disini berarti kita akan bertarung secara kelompok?" tanya Sakura. Mizukage itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya dan tidak, kalian bisa lihat dibelakangku ini?" Mizukage itu memutar tubuhnya sambil menunjuk layar-layar LCD yang berada disebelah patung tangan itu. "Nama kalian akan diundikan, lalu jika nama kalian muncul di layar LCD itu maka kalian harus maju menuju arena."

" Disini sudah tidak ada namanya kelompok lagi. Masing-masing dari kalian akan bertarung sendiri-sendiri agar kalian menjadi bagian dari tiga orang yang bertahan dalam arena. Teman disini bisa jadi lawan dan begitu pula sebaliknya, ada pertanyaan lain? Sepertinya tidak, nah sekian dari saya."

"Baiklah, sebenar lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai, bila nama kalian muncul dalam layar mohon tetap berada ditempat." jelas si Hayate yang sepertinya wasit. Ditangannya aku lihat ada sebuah tombol aneh dan ketika dia menekan tombol itu, layar-layar LCD hitam itu menunjukan nama-nama yang sedang diacak.

TING!

YAP, nama-namanya kini sudah muncul disana dan dari yang aku lihat yang maju untuk pertandingan pertama adalah…

Uchiha Sasuke(Konoha)

Akado Yoroi(Konoha)

Sora(Konoha)

Fubuki Tatsuya(Taki)

Shi(Kumo)

Arisato Kazuto(Konoha)

"Baiklah, bagi yang namanya tertera, silakan tetap ditempat dan yang tidak silakan ke tempat penonton yang berada diatas dan mohon jangan ada yang ikut campur selama pertandingan berlangsung atau kalian akan di diskualifikasi!" jelas Hayate

"WA SASUKE! KAU KELOMPOK PERTAMA!" teriakku sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Berisik kau dobe, sudah menyingkir sana!" aku mengerutkan dahiku. Ini anak PMS atau apa? Kasar sekali. Merasa terusir dan memang diusir aku berjalan menaiki tangga ketempat penonton. Setelah memastikan semua orang telah naik dan peserta yang ikut bertanding berada di arena, wasit itu tiba-tiba membuat segel dan menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke lantai. Dari tangannya itu aku lihat sebuah simbol-simbol dan huruf kanji yang tidak bisa aku baca menyebar di lantai membentuk segi empat besar dan naik keatas dari ke empat sisi persegi itu membentuk sebuah kubus. Setelah itu simbol itu menghilang seperti tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"A-apa yang tadi dia lakukan?" celetukku.

"Dia membuat segel pengaman." ucap suara yang aku kenal.

"HUAAA!" teriakku kaget dan terjatuh dengan pantatku duluan yang mencium lantai.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi-Sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Aku menunjuk mukanya. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong Sensei! Bikin kaget saja." Gerutuku. Kakashi-Sensei hanya mendesah lalu meraih tanganku membantuku untuk berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomong segel pengaman itu apa sensei?" tanyaku sambil meraih tangannya dan berdiri

"Segel untuk menetralkan jurus, jika salah satu dari mereka dapat mengeluarkan jurus yang berskala besar atau serangan dengan jangkauan yang jauh setidaknya serangan itu tidak akan mengenai kita. Kau tidak maukan sebelum bertarung kau sudah terluka parah cuman gara-gara mereka." kata Kakashi-Sensei sambil menunjuk dengan jempolnya para peserta yang berada di arena. Aku manggut-manggut setuju.

"Ehm, baiklah," ucap wasit itu. "Ambil ancang-ancang bertarung!" semua yang berada di arena itu langsung membuat kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. "SIAP!...MULAI!" sesaat wasit Hayate itu menghilang langsung sebuah ledakan terlihat dari arena diikuti dengan asap tebal yang membuatku sulit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Sepertinya pertarungan sangat seru disana. Lihat saja, walau aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi tapi aku mendapat rasa tegang dari sana.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" sebuah bola api besar tercipta di arena, menyingkirkan asap tebal yang menyelimuti tadi. Aku terbalak melihat apa yang terjadi. Satu orang telah gugur disana dan sepertinya itu salah satu anggota dari tim-nya Fuu. Disaat yang bersamaan Kazuto melempar beberapa Kunai kearah Sasuke dan otomatis Sasuke membalasnya dengan melempar Shuriken Kearah Kunai-kunai itu. Kazuto berlari menerobos Kunai dan Shuriken tadi lalu menebas Sasuke dengan Kunai yang berada di tangannya. Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil pisau kunai dari tas persenjataannya dan menahan serangan Kazuto.

Disisi lain orang yang berpakaian Biksu sepertinya sedang sibuk menghajar orang berambut pirang dari kumo itu. Lihat saja, taijutsu biksu itu terlihat sangat halus dan tidak kasar layaknya gerakan Kung Fu yang baik. Kalau dibandingkan dengan lawannya yang serangan maupun pukulannya terlihat seperti asal-asalan dan tidak ada seninya itu aku yakin tidak lama lagi si pirang itu akan kalah. Kembali lagi ke Sasuke dan Kazuto, kedua orang itu menyerang satu sama lain dengan pisau kunai. Bedanya, Kazuto menggunakan dua kunai dengan sangat lincah bahkan sabetannya sangat cepat ketimbang Sasuke yang menahan serangan Kazuto dengan kunai yang dia pegang secara terbalik dan terlihat kikuk.

Sasuke yang terlihat kerepotan menghadapi serangan Kazuto, melompat backroll di udara."KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" burung-burung api seukuran burung merpati meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Kazuto melompat dengan lincah menghindari burung-burung api itu. Aku melihat Sasuke lagi dan dia tersenyum mengejek, sepertinya Kazuto masuk perangkapnya. Sasuke melempar banyak Shuriken dan Kunai kearah dan membuat segel lagi. "_KATON: SHURIKEN HOUSENKA NO JUTSU_!" Sasuke membakar Shuriken dan Kunainya yang dia lempar. Shuriken dan Kunai-kunai itu meluncur cepat kearah Kazuto. Dalam kondisi seperti ini Kazuto sudah tak dapat mengelak lagi, dia berada di udara dan Shuriken dan Kunai itu meluncur dengan cepat kearahnya. Namun aku kaget bukan main ketika dia bisa menghindari semua itu dan gerakannya sangat cepat, apa tadi dia membuat suatu segel? Tidak, mustahil jika dia membuat segel karena kedua tangannya masih memegang pisau Kunai, lalu bagaimana?

"Dia menggunakan _Hokuaigan_." aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Kakashi-sensei, Hokuaigan?

"Bisa disebut juga _Washi no me_(Eagle eyes). Klan Arisato juga termasuk Clan yang mempunyai _Kekkei Genkai_, mereka adalah satu clan pengguna Doujutsu di Konoha." kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Memang di Konoha ada berapa pengguna Doujutsu Sensei?"

"Ada tiga clan yang menggunakan Doujutsu, jika diurut dari yang terkuat yang pertama Klan Hyuuga dengan Byakugannya, Klan Uchiha dengan Sharingan mereka dan Klan Arisato dengan Hokuaigan. Kemampuan Hokuaigan bisa dibilang memang paling lemah diantara Doujutsu lain karena kemampuan Hokuaigan hanya dapat melihat gerakan musuh dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat dan melihat dalam keadaan gelap. Kemampuan seperti itu sudah dimiliki oleh Byakugan atau Sharingan. Bedanya dari Sharingan atau Byakugan, pengguna Hokuaigan melihat gerakan musuh seperti gerakan _Slow Motion_ di film-film aksi, dan mereka ahli dalam misi-misi mencari barang berharga." jelas Kakashi-sensei, aku manggut-manggut saja walau kurang mengerti. Sepertinya Klan Arisato lebih cocok jadi pencari harta karun dari pada menjadi Ninja.

"Lalu dari mana sensei tau dia menggunakan Hokuaigan?" tanyaku penasaran. Kakashi-sensei menunjuk Kazuto yang menebas-nebaskan Kunainya kearah Sasuke yang dimana Sasuke juga menahan serangan itu dengan sebatang Pisau Kunai ditangan kanannya.

"Kau lihat pupil mata bocah Arisato itu? jadi berwarna kuning aneh seperti itukan?" aku menyipitkan mataku berusaha memperjelas. Benar juga, warnanya jadi kuning. "Kalau kau lihat dari jarak dekat bentuk pupil matanya mirip dengan mata burung elang."

"ORYAAAA!"

BUAK!

Teriakan dan suara benturan membuat aku terkejut, ketika perhatianku kembali kearena, aku lihat orang yang bernama Sora itu telah menghempaskan Shinobi Kumo yang bernama Shi ketembok dan dari arah Sora juga Shinobi yang berpakaian seperti Stalker terpental menuju tempat pertarungan Sasuke dan Kazuto. Kazuto langsung melompat mundur membiarkan Shinobi itu mengenai Sasuke. Tidak aku sangka, Sasuke menyerongkan badannya ke kiri lalu meraih kerah baju Shinobi itu dan berputar 360 derajat melempar Shinobi itu di udara. Sasuke melompat menerja Shinobi itu dan menendang-nendang punggung—kebetulan saat dilempar Shinobi itu dalam posisi terlentang—Shinobi itu lalu menghempaskannya di udara dengan sebuah tendangan keras. Tiba-tiba Kazuto sudah berada diatas Shinobi tersebut dan berhadapan _face-to-face_. Aku lihat Kazuto menyunggingkan cengirannya lalu menarik kerah Shinobi itu dan memukul wajahnya keras-keras. Ketika tubuh Shinobi itu hampir mencapai lantai arena entah kenapa tubuh Shinobi itu seperti tertarik kembali kearah Kazuto. Kazuto kembali memukul wajah si Shinobi Stalker itu dengan dua buah bogem mentah dan tubuh itu kembali tertarik kearah Kazuto yang dibarengi tendangan keras olehnya.

Kali ini Shinobi bergaya Stalker itu benar-benar terhempas ke lantai yang membuat lantai itu retak dan yang pasti Shinobi itu sekarang pingsan. Saat Kazuto mendarat, aku melihat ada sebuah benang yang tertarik secara cepat dari kerah baju Shinobi itu menuju tangan kiri Kazuto. Dia menyengir licik dan pura-pura meminta maaf pada Shinobi itu.

TEEET!

"Pertandingan pertama selesai! Pemenangnya Sora, Uchiha Sasuke dan Arisato Kazuto!" teriak sang wasit.

"WOOHOOO! KAU HEBAT SASUKE!" teriakku.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN KAU KEREN BANGET!" Sakura juga ikut berteriak disebelahku.

"YO KAZUTO KAU HEBAT!" Menma dan Asuna juga berteriak secara bersamaan.

"SORA-KUN!" teriak kedua gadis yang menjadi teman setimnya.

Orang-orang yang kami teriyaki hanya menyunggingkan senyuman mereka dan berjalan menuju tangga. Sementara keenam layar LCD itu mulai mengocok nama-nama yang akan bertanding setelah ini. Tidak lama setelah itu nama-nama peserta langsung muncul.

Haruno Sakura (Konoha)

Yamanaka Ino(Konoha)

Yugito Nii(Kumo)

Amaru(Konoha)

Fuu(Taki)

Minamoto Asuna(Konoha)

Aku mengucek mataku untuk memastikan kalau apa yang dilihat mataku ini benar. Wow! Ternyata mataku memang tidak rusak, kali ini petarungnya Wanita semua! Wah harusnya aku bawa teropong untuk.."ADUH!"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dasar HENTAI!" teriak Sakura yang habis menjitakku dengan keras. Loh kok dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Hei! Jangan asal tuduh dong, Sakura-chan! Lagi pula dari mana kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Memangnya kau itu dewa apa?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa hidungmu berdarah?" aku mencoba meraba hidungku. Benar berdarah. Aku menyengir berharap dimaafkan, tapi….

"DASAR HENTAIIII!"

BUAK!

"UGAAAAAH!"

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Yah, dengan wajah babak belur dan gigi yang copot, aku tadi tetap menikmati menonton para bidadari bertarung. Namun sayangnya pertarungan terlalu cepat berakhir. Entah kenapa dari awal perbedaan kekuatan dan pengalaman bertarung sudah sangat terlihat. Sakura walau kekuatannya seperti Monster tetapi ketika melawan wanita yang bernama Yugito itu benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya, langsung kalah dalam beberapa kali pukulan. Ino? Ah dia memang tidak bisa diharapkan dari awal, cuman terkena genjutsu dari Fuu langsung pingsan. Kalau Asuna? Dia memang dapat bertahan sedikit lebih lama dari yang lain tapi dari tetap saja Amaru lebih kuat, apalagi serangan Taijutsu gadis berambut coklat itu mirip dengan Taijutsu orang bernama Sora tadi, wajar saja Asuna langsung kalah. Mungkin Kelompok Sora—itu sebutanku pada kelompok itu—menjalani latihan yang berat perihal guru pembimbingnya adalah seorang biksu. Kalau aku hitung-hitung babak kedua ini tidak sama tiga menit, dua menit malah. Membosankan.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sedang berlangsung pertandingan babak ketiga yang dimana yang bertarung adalah Shino, Kankurou yang berpakaian mencurigakan itu, lalu Kabuto dan rekannya Misumi Tsurugi, Samui dari Kumo yang dadanya oversize, dan seorang dari Otogakure yang kalau tidak salah namanya Zaku.

Aku perhatikan Kabuto langsung KO gara-gara tidak sengaja memegang dadanya Samui dan taulah kalau wanita dipegang seperti itu bagaimana reaksinya. Lalu Shino yang sedang asik menyemproti Kankurou dengan obat anti serangga—dan aku heran Kankurou belum keracunan—harus mengalami gangguan oleh Zaku yang menyiramnya dengan tekanan angin berskala besar dari tangannya. Sementara orang yang bernama Misumi Tsurugi bergeliat-geliat dilantai seperti ular dan mencoba mengikat Kankurou…DENGAN TUBUHNYA?!

Heran? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu bisa bertubuh lentur seperti itu. Namun sayangnya Samui juga ikut meramaikan suasana dengan menghajar perut Kankurou yang tidak bisa bergerak itu. disaat-saat terakhir, Samui mengeluarkan Tanto-nya dan bersiap menghunus Kankurou dan Tsurugi. Tapi sebuah bom asap berwarna ungu kehitaman tiba-tiba muncul di arena dan membuat aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Samui keluar dari asap itu dengan terbatuk-batuk sambil bertumpu pada Tanto-nya. Aku lihat sepertinya dia sedang pusing, lihat saja gayanya yang sempoyongan.

"UGYAAA!"

"HOOEEEK!"

DUAR!

Perhatianku teralih dari Samui menuju asap ungu itu yang menghilang karena ledakan aneh dari dalam asap itu. Aku lihat pemandangan mengerikan disana yang dimana Shino berdiri sambil menggotong Kankurou yang tangannya melingkar di bahu Shino. Sementara Tsurugi dan Zaku terjatuh dengan kondisi tangan mereka terluka parah. Zaku yang sikutnya nyaris lepas dan Tsurugi yang tangannya ditancap oleh bagian-bagian tubuh Kugutsu yang dipakai Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba, ninja Medis langsung muncul entah darimana dan dengan sigap menggotong Kabuto, Tsurugi dan Zaku keluar dari sini. Sementara si wasit menjelaskan kalau yang menang disini adalah Samui, Shino dan Kankurou. Mungkin pertandingan babak ketiga adalah pertandingan paling berdarah dari semua pertandingan yang ada, itu menurutku sih. Lalu aku lihat kembali kearah LCD yang mengocok nama peserta yang tersisa dan yang muncul adalah…

Namikaze Menma(Konoha)

Namikaze Naruto(Konoha)

Hyuuga Neji(Konoha)

Hyuuga Hinata(Konoha)

Fuuma Sasame(Konoha)

Inuzuka Kiba(Konoha)

Aku menatap Menma dan Menma menatapku, entah kenapa hatiku bergetar, rasanya ingin aku meciu—TUNGGU! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Damn it! AKU BUKAN YAOI, AKU BUKAN YAOI, YANG AKU SUKA CUMAN SASU—ops! Maksudku SAKURA! YA! Hanya S-A-K-U-R-A! Mungkin ada yang lain juga sih, taulah siapa , tapi bukan SASUKE! loh kok aku jadi mikir ngawur gini? Sudahlah.

"Oi, Baka Aniki, kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat!"

"Kita lihat saja Baka Otouto!" aku dan Menma meloncat turun dari tempat penonton. Aku dan dia saling berhadapan. Aku mengeluarkan aura semangatku dan dia juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama. Karena aku tidak mau kalah aku keluarkan lagi auraku dan ternyata dia juga. Sialan.

"Ehem, kalian berdua…"

"APA!" teriakku dan Menma kearah wasit.

"Santai sedikit, pertandingan belum dimulai, peserta lain sedang turun." dia menunjuk Hinata dan si brengsek Neji sedang turun. Sementara dibelakangnya gadis yang bernama Sasame sedang merapihkan topi ski-nya dan si Kiba sedang bertengkar dengan Akamaru seperti biasa. Setelah semua sampai Hinata berdiri disebelah Kananku dan Sasame berdiri disebelah kiriku. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Rasanya mukaku akan terbakar karena diapit dua orang wanita berwajah manis dan imut, terima kasih Kami-sama

"Oi, Baka Aniki!"

"Apa?"

"Mukamu merah, kenapa kau?"

"Tidak apa-apa, wasit! Tolong mulai pertandingannya!" wasit Hayate mengangguk. Dia menyuruh kita bersiap dan langsung menyuruh kita mulai. Aku meloncat mencoba memukul Menma, namun memang adikku yang brengsek, dia menahan tangan kananku sekaligus menariknya sehingga aku tidak bisa menghentikan gerakanku. Tanpa bisa mengelak aku menerima pukulannya yang keras dan aku terpental lumayan jauh. Aku bangun dan baru aku sadari wajahku berlumuran darah gara-gara Menma memukul wajahku.

"Ada apa? Kau menyerah?" kata Menma sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sialan! Aku langsung berlari menerjangnya dan hendak menghajarnya, seperti yang aku duga, dia akan melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti tadi sehingga aku tidak jadi memukul wajahnya melainkan menteckle kakinya dan itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat dia ingin jatuh kearahku yang sedang mentecklenya, aku hajar mukanya sebagai pembalasan.

"UGAH!" teriaknya kesakitan. Aku tersenyum dan langsung berdiri. Aku lihat hidung Menma juga mengeluarkan darah. Bagus, rasakan pembalasanku. Ketika dia berdiri aku lihat dia membuat segel yang sangat familiar. Segera aku membuat segel yang sama dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"FUTON: FU RYU NO HOKO!" teriak kami berdua secara bersamaan. Tekanan angin yang saling berbenturan dan suara yang menggelegar cukup membuat seisi arena merasakan efeknya, namun aku tidak peduli. Karena efek yang cukup mengganggu bagi para peserta di arena dan juga tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa. Aku dan juga Menma melepaskan jurus kami dan membuat segel baru.

"Fuuton: _Tora no Kazegafuku!_" kedua tanganku membentuk kepala Harimau disertai dorongan angin tornado dari belakang kepala Harimau. Akibat dorongan itu, kecepatan lariku menjadi bertambah. Sepertinya Menma juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia membuat segel dan di kakinya seperti ada angin tornado yang berputar cepat disana. dia berlari kearahku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat denganku dia lompat dan berteriak. "Fuuton:_ Kaze Uma No Kikku_(Wind Horse Kick)!"

Aku menahan tendangan kuda anginnya dengan pukulan Harimauku dan gara-gara itu tercipta ledakan yang kuat membuatku ataupun Menma terpental.

"UAAGHH!"

Sialan, sakit sekali, tangan kananku terasa sakit sekali. Aku lihat Menma juga mengalami kesakitan yang sama. Tiba-tiba Menma melompat secara mendadak diikuti dengan kunai yang menghujani tempatnya terduduk tadi. Aku mengarahkan pandagannku ke pelaku yang menyerang Menma. Oh gadis yang bernama Sasame ya.

"Hey, Naruto jangan hanya bersenang-senang melawan Menma saja! RASAKAN INI! _TSUGA_!" Kiba entah bagaimana caranya bisa berputar diudara dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan mengarah kearahku seperti bor. Untung saja disaat-saat terakhir aku bisa mengelak dengan melompat backroll. Sialan kau Kiba!

Kiba berhenti ketika dia menghantam lantai dan membuat lantai itu retak. Dia menyunggungkan cengirannya sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"KYAAAAA!" jerit suara cempreng khas wanita dan itu membuat perhatianku teralih. Disana, Menma tengah terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang dan Sasame terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap diatas Menma. Aku mengucek mataku mencoba mencari kebenaran, aku harap apa yang aku lihat itu salah. Tapi jeritan berikutnya meyakinkanku atas apa yang aku lihat.

"KYAAA HENTAI!"

PLAK!

"WADAU, kenapa kau menamparku?!" tanya Menma dengan wajah Innocent-nya

"DASAR MESUM, BRENGSEK, BAJINGAN! KAU TADI MENENTUH DADAKU! MATI KAU DASAR HENTAI!" Sasame mengeluarkan pisau Kunainya hendak menghunus Menma.

"WAA! TUNGGU! JANGAAAN!" teriak Menma sambil mendorong Sasame menjauh darinya. Akhir-akhirnya dia berlari menghindari segala senjata tajam yang dilempar Sasame.

"Oi, Menma, kau sudah melawan Wanita, kalah, berbuat mesum, kabur lagi. dasar banci!" teriakku mencoba memanas-manasi, dia berhenti menatapku tajam.

"Apa katamu Baka Ani—HUAAA!" sepertinya ada sebuah senjata tajam yang mengenainya. Entah kesal atau bagaimana, Menma berbalik dan menepis segala Shuriken dan Kunai dengan Shurikennya. Dibalik itu Sasame dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang sangat merah berlari melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke Menma.

"Sini maju kalau kau bi—!" entah bagaimana, Sasame terpeleset dan terjungkal. Aku lihat Menma ingin menolongnya tapi masalahnya Sasame terjungkalnya terlalu mendadak sehingga Menma terlihat tidak siap sehingga mereka jatuh secara bersamaan.

…..

Aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, posisi mereka berdua sekarang itu kalau kalian pernah nonton film biru ya begitu. Bagaimana menyebutkannya ya? blak-blakan aja deh. Wajah Menma tepat menyentuh bagian terlarang kedua setelah dada seorang wanita. Dengan kata lain daerah intim Sasame. Oh iya, Sasame jatuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan Menma dengan posisi terlentang.

"Eh, kok aku jatuh begini? Ah~geli~!" ucap Sasame yang belum menyadari apa yang terjadi saat dia hendak duduk. Namun entah bodoh atau bagaimana, Menma malah bilang.

"Kau menduduki wajahku, bodoh!"

"Eh, maafkan ak—KYAAAAA!" teriak Sasame yang menyadari Menma yang berada dibawahnya. "DASAR HENT—"

DUK!

"ai.." dan Sasame pun pingsan ketika aku memukul tengkuk gadis itu agar dia tidak mencoba membunuh Menma lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan dia membunuh Menma tapi pertarunganku dengan Menma masih belum selesai.

"Arigatou, Aniki."

"Tidak masalah," kataku sambil membantunya bangkit. "Kau berhutang padaku sekarang."

"Yah, kau benar."

"Hey! Naruto! Jangan mengacuhkanku! Tsuga!" dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kiba melakukan jurusnya yang sama seperti tadi. Aku dan Menma Saling tatap menatap. Kami mengangguk dibarengi cengiran khas kami. Segera kami menciptakan Kagebunshin—aku dua bunshin dan dia dua bunshin—dan melompat menghindari serangan Kiba. Saat dia berhenti menyerang, Kagebunshi kami bergerak mendekatinya dan kami yang asli melompat di udara.

"NA-MI-KA-ZE!" teriak Kagebunshin kami yang menendang Kiba ke udara. Aku dan Menma berputar di udara dan menendang Kiba dengan keras. "TSUIN RENDAN(Twins Namikaze Barrage)!" Kiba langsung jatuh ke lantai dan aku pastikan dia pingsan karena dia tidak bergerak lagi setelah itu. Aku dan Menma langsung High Five.

"Akhirnya kita bisa mengeluarkan jurus itu lagi setelah sekian lama." ucapku

"Yah, terakhir kali kita lakukan itu pada saat kita latihan dengan Tou-san kan?" aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Menma. Kami menengok kearah Tou-san dan menunjukan ibu jari kami padanya. Dia membalas dengan menunjukan kedua ibu jarinya seperti mengatakan. "Kalian berdua hebat!"

BUAK!

"KYAA!"

Aku mendelik kearah suara itu dan yang aku temui adalah Hinata kini sudah tersungkur dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Aku terbalak dan berlari menuju Hinata.

"HINATA! KAU TIDAK APA-APA!?" tanyaku mencoba membuatnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Tidak..apa..apa…aku..masih..bisa.." ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Cih, aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita lemah sepertimu bisa mewarisi tahta Hyuuga." ucap Neji yang membuat aku naik pitam

"Apa katamu!? Akan aku hajar ka—!"

"Tu..tunggu..Naruto..kun.." aku terhenyak. Aku merasakan tangan Hinata menyentuh lenganku. Kutatap wajahnya itu yang kini berlumuran darah namun dapat menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu tulus. "Aku..akan..mengalahkan..nya.."

"APA!? TIDAK MUNGKIN DENGAN KEADAANMU YANG—"

"Aku…mohon…Naruto..kun…" cih! aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aku bantu dia berdiri untuk menghadapi Neji si brengsek ini. Tiba-tiba Hinata menatapku dan tersenyum sekali lagi padaku. "Akan aku..tunjukan Naruto..kun..bahwa aku tidak..akan..menarik..kata-kataku seperti…yang..pernah..kau..katakan padaku…" aku terbalak, kaget dan terasa bernostalgia. Aku jadi ingat ketika dia dulu datang kepadaku dengan wajah yang murung dan mengatakan kalau ayahnya tidak percaya kalau dia bisa mewarisi jabatan sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga. Aku menyemangatinya dengan menyuruhnya membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadi kuat demi menunjukan bahwa dia mampu dan dia bisa mendapat kepercayaan ayahnya karena..

"Karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku…" entah bagaimana, aku merasa ada angin yang berhembus ketika Hinata mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, padahal ini di dalam ruangan. Hinata berjalan menghadapi Neji. Sayangnya, seperti yang bisa dilihat, Hinata kalah telak apa lagi pukulan yang bertubi-tubi dari Neji. Tapi, Hinata terlihat menolak untuk menyerah. Dia bangkit lagi dan bangkit lagi menghadapi Neji yang terlihat mulai kesal.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau akan mati!" teriak Neji. Hinata tetap berdiri dan bejalan kearah Neji walau perlahan-lahan. Neji yang sepertinya sangat kesal benar-benar akan menyerang Hinata. Tidak bisa! Ini tidak bisa aku biarkan! TIDAK BISA!

Aku berlari dan berdiri di depan Hinata sebagai tameng untuk menahan serangan Neji dan…

BUAK!

"UHUK!" aku rasakan darah mengalir dari mulutku. Amis dan menyakitkan. Aku tatap mata Neji yang terlihat tidak percaya apa yang aku lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Naruto..kun… apa.."

"MENMA! JAGA HINATA UNTUKkU!" teriakku sambil menatapnya. Aku lihat dia hendak protes tapi sepertinya dia mengerti dan mengangguk. Dia membawa Hinata mundur dari sini. Hinata sempat memberontak namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku tahu kondisi Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, wahai tuan Pahlawan?" ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak ada yang tahu sebelum mencoba." aku mencoba menghajarnya tetapi dihindarinya dengan mudah dan memukulku hanya dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Aku terpental jauh tapi aku langsung berdiri dan membuat _Tora no Kazegafuku_ lalu menyerangnya. Namun dia berhasil menghindar dan memukulku beberapa kali hingga aku tersungkur. Dia berjalan kearahku dan menginjak kepalaku dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar kau orang bodoh, kau tahu kau tidak mungkin menang, tapi kenapa kau nekat hah?" kata Neji sambil terus menginjak-nginjak kepalaku.

"Tidak, aku tahu aku pasti menang!" teriakku tapi sepertinya itu membuat Neji marah sehingga dia menendang wajahku dengan cukup keras lalu menginjakku lagi.

"Kau bego ya? sudah jelas kau pasti kalah, takdirmu itu untuk kalah melawanku dan itu sudah tidak bisa diubah!" aku tersenyum mendengarkan perkataannya. Dialah yang bego.

"Kau bilang takdir tidak dapat dirubah? Memang benar takdir itu tidak bisa dirubah Tetapi keputusanku untuk mengalahkanmu adalah takdir yang tidak dapat dirubah, dan kau pasti yang akan kalah."

"KAU!" dia menarikku, memaksa aku untuk berdiri dan dia melompat mundur membuat suatu kuda-kuda. "Akan aku buktikan kalau takdirmu akan kalah dariku."

"Hem, Coba saja!"

"HENTIKAN NEJI NII-SAN!"

"Terlambat.." Neji menutup matanya dan sontak membukanya. Dia maju dan berteriak, "_Jyuken: Hakke Rokujyuyon Sho_(Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palm)!"

Buak! BUAK! BUAK! DAK! DAAK! DAAK! BUAK! DUAK BUAK! DAK!

Entah berapa banyak pukulan yang aku terima darinya yang jelas semua itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku sendiri sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi. Semuanya seperti mati rasa. Satu-satunya yang aku rasa adalah darah yang mengalir dari mulutku.

"Aku menutup ke enam puluh empat titik cakramu, aku akui biasanya orang terkena serangan itu seharusnya mati tapi kau dapat bertahan." aku terdiam. Sial! SIAAAL!

"Akui saja, kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkanku, kau cuman pecundang yang bermimpi mengalahkan pemenang." Neji berjalan kearahku dan menginjak kepalaku lagi.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu hanya dapat bermimpi dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, terimalah kenyataan dasar bodoh!" entah darimana aku mendapat kekuatan sehingga aku bisa memegang kaki Neji.

"Aku tidak kalah tuh.."

"Kau! Akan aku habisi nyawamu sekarang!" aku melihat Neji menyerangku dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya kearah kepalaku. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Aku berputar dan berhasil menghindari serangan terakhir Neji. Aku tarik kakinya dan dia langsung tersungkur di tanah. Wajahnya tersirat kekagetan yang amat sangat karena aku dapat bergerak.

"Kau lihat, walau kau sudah menutup titik cakra dalam tubuhku, aku masih bisa bergerak dan aku buktiak bahwa pikiranmu itu salah."

"Kau!" mencoba berdiri dan aku mundur beberapa langkah mencoba mengendalikan diriku lagi yang kini sempoyongan.

'**Butuh Kekuatan bocah?' **ucap suara entah darimana? Siapa itu?

'**Tidak akan lama lagi kau juga akan tahu aku siapa, tapi aku lihat dari kondisimu sekarang apa kau butuh kekuatan?'**

Kalau disuruh jawaban yang jujur, tentu saja iya!

'**Baiklah, akan aku pinjami kekuatanku tapi tidak gratis loh!'**

Tidak gratis? Apa maksudmu?

'**Aku harap kau dapat membayarnya…dengan kebencianmu..Khukhukhukhu!'**

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang panas keluar dari tubuhku. Aku merasa amarahku meledak-ledak. Aku buka mataku dan aku tatap Neji. Rasa benciku padanya benar-benar kuat hingga rasanya aku ingin mencabik dirinya. Aku coba kendalikan diri tapi tidak bisa! Rasa muakku pada Neji kerena dia menghajarku, memukulku, mengijakku, benar-benar ingin aku balas.

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU BRENGSEK!" teriakku dibareni dengan ledakan cakraku. Saat aku hendak melangkah tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara.. ya sebuah suara yang menenangkan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah suara yang menenangkan itu dan disana..Hinata seperti berkata sesuatu padaku.

"Naruto-kun..jangan.." aku melotot, entah kenapa rasa benciku menghilang perlahan namun juga mendadak. Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku dan ternyata berhasil. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku agar pandanganku jernih. Benar, aku sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku tatap Neji yang terlihat kesal namun kaget. Dia mencoba menyerangku namun aku melompat mundur. Aku tahu Neji tidak bisa diserang dengan cara biasa, kalau begitu satu-satunya cara harus menyerangnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.. tapi apa? Apa yang tidak biasa itu?

Tanpa sengaja mataku menatap sebuah benda melayang tepat diatasku. Dengan sigap aku ambil benda itu yang baru aku sadari kalau benda itu adalah sebuah foto, yah sebuah foto yang—EEEEKHHH! Foto apa-apaan ini!? Eh tapi tunggu, benar juga! Hanya ini caranya!

Aku tersenyum kearah Neji—dan dia tidak telihat senang. Aku langsung membuat Taju Kagebunshin yang memenuhi arena. Neji hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Cuman ini yang kau bisa heh? Percuma saja, aku tahu dimana kau yang asli!" Neji berlari kearah diriku yang asli, tapi dengan sigap aku berikan komando para Kagebunsinku melakukan jurus itu. Jurus terlarang yang aku kembangkan sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu!

"Rasakan ini Naruto!"

"Terima ini Neji!" segera aku membuat segel dan diikuti oleh seluruh Kagebunshinku.

POOF!

"KYAUN~ NEJI SAMA~!" teriakku bersama kagebunshiku yang kini telah berubah menjadi wanita tinggi, berambut pirang twintails, berdada besar dan telanjang. "KYAAA~ NEJI SAMA~!" kami semua langsung berebut mencoba memeluk Neji.

"WA! WA! APA INI! WA!WA!"

CROOOT!

Seperti roket, Neji terbang ke udara dan darah meluncur deras dari hidungnya. Dia mendarat di lantai dengan kepalanya duluan dan pasti dia langsung pingsan. Aku hilangkan seluruh bunshinku dan aku kembalikan diriku menjadi bentukku semula yaitu lelaki tulen.

"YEAH! RASAKAN HAREM NO JUTSUKU ITU!" teriakku sembil membentuk V di tangan kiriku. "Hei! Wasit! Aku menang!" tapi kenyataan yang aku dapat Wasitnya juga pingsan dengan hidung berdarah. Aku lihat sekelilingku para pria termasuk Kakashi-sensei hidungnya mimisan semua. Wow! Efeknya hebat juga ternyata. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa aura membunuh dari mana-mana juga.

"Uhm! Pemenangnya Namikaze Menma, Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata!" ucap tou-san dengan hidung masih meneteskan darah.

"YEAH! HINATA AKU BERHASIL!" aku berlari kearah Hinata. Tapi kok Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya saja?

"Naruto..kun.."

"Iya Hinata? Kenapa?"

"NARUTO-KUN no ECCHI!" Hinata menghajarku dengan Jyuukennya dan itu membuatku terpental. Aku tersungkur dengan keadaan terlentang. Aduh sakit sekali, kok Hinata marah sih?

"NARUTO!" teriak suara monster eh! Maksudku Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia turun dengan meloncat dari tempat penonton diikuti para Kunoichi yang lain. Loh? Kok muka mereka seram semua?

"Ehehe, Sakura-chan, kok kamu bawa teman-temanmu kesini?" dia tidak menjawab. Mereka mendekatiku dengan aura membunuh yang amat sangat pekat. Aku merasa aka nada sesuatu yang berbahaya.

KRETEK!

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau membunyikan tanganmu seperti itu? eh kenapa kalian mengepungku? Eh kenapa, UWAAAAAAAAA!"

**Dream,Days,Destiny**

Ketika aku membuka mataku, yang aku tahu aku sudah berada di ruangan lain. Ruangan itu begitu kecil dan berwarna putih, sedangkan yang aku ingat ruangan arena adalah hijau. Walau begitu, kenapa aku bisa berada disini ya?

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" ucap suara yang sangat familiar. Aku tengokan kepalaku ke kiri yang dimana disana ada Tou-san sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Tou-san? Kok aku bisa berada disini? Dimana yang lain? Lalu bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanyaku tanpa ada jeda.

Tou-san menghela nafasnya dan menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Pertandingannya sudah selesai, babak terakhir dimenangkan oleh Sabaku no garra, Sabaku no Temari dan Dosu. Oh iya, kau kesini karena kau di pukuli oleh para Kunoichi, kau ingat?" ah benar juga. Aku dihajar habis-habisan lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu aku dapat pesan dari Neji, dia ingin bertemu denganmu jika kau sudah pulih. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan." kata ayahku. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Yang terakhir, dibabak utama kau akan bertarung dengan Hyuuga Hinata." Eh? Apa katanya tadi?

"Hinata? Aku harus bertarung dengan Hinata?" tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan oleh Tou-san. "Pasti ada kesalahan, aku tidak mungkin bertarung dengan Hinata."

"Itu sudah diundikan Naruto, dank arena kau tidak ada ketika pengundian dilaksanakan otomatis kamu mendapat nomor yang tidak disebutkan oleh para peserta lain. Kau mendapat nomor satu dan Hinata mendapat nomor dua, jadinya kau akan bertarung dengannya pada babak pertama pertandingan."

"EHH!?"

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu," kata Tou-san sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Lagi pula kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Tapikan Tou-san."

"Sudah tidak bisa diubah Naruto. Aku harap kamu menunjukan yang terbaik ok?" aku cemberut menanggapinya. Tiba-tiba Tou-san mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata. "Aku percaya kau bisa."

Mendengar kata-kata Tou-san barusan aku langsung mengeluarkan cengiran khas ku. Dia juga mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Setelah itu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jubahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh iya Naruto." kata Tou-san sambil menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu. Dia berbalik kearahku dan berkata, "Bisa kau ajari aku jurus Harem no Jutsumu itu padaku?"

BRAK!

"MINATOO!" jerit suara mengerikan ibuku yang membuka pintu kamar secara tidak berkepintuan. Aku lihat keringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh tubuh ayah.

"Eh!? Ku-Kushina-chan, tadi aku—HUAAAA!" yap, yang terakhir kali aku lihat, Kaa-chan menjewer Tou-chan secara kasar dan mereka menghilang dibalik pintu

**TBC.**

**Bagaimana? apa terlalu panjang untuk sebuah fic?**

**jika ada keluhan silakan ke kolom Review.**

**Review anda adalah motivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini,**

**mind to Review?**


End file.
